First Kiss
by Simeon The Conqueror
Summary: A Naruto and Hinata love story, in the basics. Lots of action and fighting, along with the love parts. :P NaruHina, SasSak, ShinoIno
1. Love and Book 1

Book 1, The Power of Gai- By Matt Sterling  
Chapter 1 Love  
  
Hinata looked to her right, it was as she feared. Naruto stood not ten feet from her, buying Ramen from the RamenBar. He smiled to the cashier and walked away. He held a steaming bowl of Ramen. He spotted her. Naruto said, "Yo! Hinata! How's the training going?" her face turned a crimson color.  
"F-fine. . ." she looked down and started to walk away.  
"Hey-you want to get some Ramen, I'm paying." It was a rare thing for Naruto. He smiled at her and she looked up.  
". . .Okay. . ." she gave him a weak smile and started to walk towards him. Naruto walked back up to the cashier and put another bill over the table.  
"Another Beef Ramen, 'kay?"  
  
"So Hinata! What are you doing at training lately? Last week Master Kakashi told us about some of his missions, you know he's pretty kickass!" Naruto said as he took another spoonful of Ramen into his mouth. He looked at Hinata, "Whach 'rong?" he said through a mouthful of food.  
"Huh!?" she shot back to attention. "Oh sorry, I was having a day- dream. . .I think." Naruto looked at her and stood up, looking around, smiling.  
"Well, you aren't eating, and I'm full, wanna take a walk?" he placed a tip on the table and then stopped for a second and took it back. "You really should eat, ya know. It helps the muscles.  
"Sorry. . .you paid for it too. . ." she stood up and gave another weak smile. "Where are we going? It's already about nine."  
"Where do you live? It's getting cold out, so you should get going home." He smiled. She started to walk, Naruto instinctively started to follow her.  
"It's not that far from here actually." She began to walk west, trying to build courage to do something that she didn't even know she could do. They walked the whole way, Naruto talking every step they took. Hinata listened carefully at every word. She only stopped him once, and that was to say she was home.  
"This is it, good night." Her body moved forward and she stopped, so suddenly she tripped. Naruto quickly tried to catch her but she fell face first into the hard earth. Naruto picked her up as quick as he could, hoping that she didn't hurt herself.  
"Hinata, what's wrong with you, you almost killed yourself right there!" he said with a small laugh. Her face was beat red, as if it was blood. "Uh, Hinata?"  
"Sorry! Sorry! Sorry!" she said as if it was one big word, she then ran inside her house. Leaving Naruto to dwell on what had just happened, and leaving her to wonder why she stopped.  
"Girls." He said as he walked off.  
  
"Naruto!!" shouted Sakura through her window. "What is he doing here. . .throwing rocks at my window. . ." She opened the window and walked to the edge of the balcony. "Naruto," she said through clenched teeth.  
"Hey I need to talk to you!" he said. "You know. . ."  
"Grr. . . .about what, it's three in the damn morning!" she growled one more time before hearing his answer.  
"It's. . ." he looked down, trying to hide a red face. "It's about love."  
"What do you mean?" she looked at him and immediately figured it out. "I'll be down in a sec." Naruto crossed his arms and tried to gather his thoughts. The door in front of him opened and Sakura looked at him.  
"It's hard to say. . ." he said. Sakura looked gently at him and walked inside as Naruto followed her inside.  
"So. . ." said Sakura sitting opposite Naruto, her on a couch and him on a chair. "Who's the lucky. . .I mean. . .girl."  
"Hinata." His faced turned even more red. "Last night. . . . I bought her Ramen 'cause she seemed said, we talked and I walked her home. When we got there she went pow!" he smacked his hands together. "She kissed me. I don't know how to explain it-it was like all these emotions going into my heart. Before that-I thought I liked you, but those emotions I guess were really for her. It's weird." Sakura's face had turned a little red.  
"Naruto. . .in love?" thought Sakura. "With Hinata. . .woah. Deep." Naruto looked at her. "What should I do?" said Naruto.  
"Yeah. . .right. . .uh. . .go tell her that you love her." She said with a smile. "She'll come around eventually, and a gift or two would help out." She stood up and walked over to Naruto, putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't give up."  
Naruto smiled at her and stood up, both of them at eye level. Naruto had grown since he graduated. Now he stood Sakura's height. "Thanks. . ."  
Naruto walked out of the house and walked east. He looked upwards, and thought, deep, he tried to think of words to say. And things to do. Ten feet away, Kakashi was doing the same thing, holding a bouquet of flowers in his hand. "Come on Kakashi. . ." he thought to himself. "She's always been there for you. . .not really. . . She's cute, funny, and an awesome fighter. . . what else do you ne-" he was cut off.  
Kakashi and Naruto collided. Naruto fell back, surprised. Kakashi's bouquet flew up and hit his face, Kakashi sat there for a second and then sat up. The bouquet hitting his head, then falling to his knees. "Hel-lo Naruto." He said putting his hand up. "Where are you going?"  
"What-oh, nowhere, just walking." Naruto looked at the bouquet and smiled. "Who are those for?"  
  
Hinata looked out of her window and sighed. "Naruto. . ." she sat in that trance for a while. "Naruto!" she yelled throwing her boots on. "I forgot about Naruto!!" she quickly combed her hair and ran out of the house.  
  
Naruto smiled," Heheheheheh. Master, are you in. . .lub!?" he said half laughing and making a funny face as he finished. Kakashi smiled.  
"Unlike you, I can admit it. Naruto, she's special to me, and I'm attracted to her. You get it right?" Naruto looked at him seriously, then his eye twitched and he broke out laughing.  
"Whew!! That was funny!"  
"Yeah, uh huh." He stood up, and Naruto followed him. "Well, where were you going?"  
Naruto gave him a stupid look, his lips outward. "Get some Ramen, hey, can I bum a five off you?" he put his hand on the back of his head.  
"Why?"  
"I. . .uh. . .forgot my money." He thought for a second. Kakashi gave him a look and reached into his pocket as if to get money. He took his hand out of his pocket and handed a toffee into his hand.  
"Out," he simply said. "Sorry!" he started walking away and Naruto said-  
"What!? Hey-c'mon man I really need that damn money!!"  
"See ya!" he quickly disappeared and where he left, a twenty sat.  
"He sure likes screwin' with my head. . ." 


	2. Courage

Chapter 2-Go For It Naruto!  
In reality, I created little images to go with the chapters, like in Naruto they have an image as the title and stuff. I did that. I don't have my scanner with me. So damn.  
  
Hinata was tense, she looked around the Ramen bar. "Why isn't Naruto here?" she thought. "He's usually here from six till nine." Naruto walked into the bar, looking grumpy. "Naruto!" said Hinata, surprised and happy at the same time. For some reason her shout came out as a hoarse whisper.  
He looked around, her purple jacket was immediately spotted by Naruto. He looked down and looked at the contents in his hands. A bouquet of flowers, a chocolate box with an envelope taped to it. He sighed. "Hey. . .Hinata. . ." Sweat poured from every place in his body, his hands, his face, everywhere. "Thanks master. . ." he thought.  
"Naruto?" Hinata walked up to him, her face red as Naruto's. Naruto looked up at her, gritting his teeth, in till he felt his teeth starting to strain.  
"Hinata," he said, she was smiling, just smiling. "I. . ." She nodded her head and smiled.  
"I know." On the outside she was calm and ready, but in the inside she was shaking like a puppy. She hugged him, and he returned it, smiling. Then, she started crying. Naruto held the hug as he tried to walk over to a booth, and then sat her down.  
"Hinata," he said. She kept crying so he repeated himself, his voice calm and soft. "Hinata."  
"N-Naruto. . ." she said through a cry, she sniffled. Tears resided on her checks.  
"What. . . why?" he smiled, talking about the kiss. The first kiss. The smile reassured her of her safety, and he put his arms on the table, on top of her own.  
"It. . ." she sniffed. "took all my energy, all my ego, everything I had inside of me to kiss you. . . and here, I hugged you without even breaking a sweat, what's wrong with me? Never mind that. . .but. . .Naruto. . .I have . . .loved you for so long. It just took till now to say or do anything to tell you of it."  
Naruto gave her a confused look. "What do you mean?"  
She stood up, and Naruto instinctively followed her up. Right now Hinata was like a women in love, a puzzle. She turned around and put her hand on Naruto's face. "I have confidence now. I have reassurance."  
Naruto touched her hand, he was confused more now than ever. He then cupped his hand around hers. He looked into her blue-ish eyes, and it took in till then, as she was smiling, as she was happy and not sad, and as she was his, that he realized it, she's beautiful.  
Hinata got the same feeling she always got around him, though it was different a little this time. This time she was happy, and she knew he was handsome, and she saw his golden hair and eyes, and his face expression he always got. "Soul mates," she thought.  
Sakura looked on, outside the Ramen bar, she smiled. The two were meant for each other, just a little nudge from her and they were off. "You know," said Sasuke from behind her, scaring the hell out of her. "It's not polite to be nosy."  
"Sasuke!? What the hell are you doing man!?" she looked at him, and he threw an eye down at her.  
"Getting Ramen, it's only 6:10, I can still get dinner cant I?" he smirked. "Is that Naruto?" he finally noticed what she was staring at, and didn't blame her.  
"Yep."  
"I can wait for dinner." He sat down next to Sakura. "How long have they been like that?"  
"A minute or so."  
"Oh."  
  
Kakashi looked at the house in front of him, it was Kurenai's house. He looked at the bouquet and then knocked on the door, sighing.  
Kurenai opened it, and looked at Kakashi and then at the flowers. "Kakashi?"  
"What-Oh. . ." he smiled. "Uhm. How would you react to this," he thought of what happened in Come Come Paradise and then quickly threw away the idea.  
"Kakashi, what's the meaning of this?" she gave him a suspicious look and stepped out of the house. Closing the door. "something-" she was cut off.  
"Iloveyou!" he looked down and closed her eyes, not daring to see her face. She was opened mouthed, staring at his white hair. She tried to say something but her throat didn't work, and she couldn't move her tongue.  
  
"Sakura, wake up, I think blondie's gonna do something." It was now 9 PM, and the bar was closing.  
Naruto and Hinata had been in the same place for three hours, it was as if they were retarded. "Naruto," said Hinata.  
"Hinata. . ." said Naruto. He looked into her eyes and then pushed the situation a bit farther. "I love you." He stepped forward, Hinata's hand going passed his head, and behind it. A weird feeling went through him as he struggled to go farther.  
Their lips connected, and Sakura's eyes widened, Sasuke's, surprisingly too. "Heh," said Sakura, "Look at that, Naruto and Hinata's first real kiss."  
"First real kiss?" said Sasuke, "What do you mean?"  
The kiss stopped as Hinata's hands were now around the back of Naruto's neck. Naruto's own hands were clenched, sweat pouring from them.  
"Yeah," said Sakura. "Well last night, they, well Hinata, kissed Naruto and sparked this. The situation I mean, well not without a couple of choice words to help out though."  
"Hard to say, but Naruto found love before me. Look at them, despite their own personality flaws and differences, they are in love with each other they aren't picky at all. Soul mates, Sakura, soul mates." Said Sasuke.  
Sakura looked at him, who looked back. "You know. . .you just explained us." Her eyes bulging out, then her face turned red.  
". . ." Sasuke looked down. He fumbled with his hands and thought what she had just said, again and again he replayed it. "She has always loved me, but I ignored her, should I have done that? Who knows, maybe she would have ended up with Naruto, I don't know what I would have done then." His thoughts flew by his brain faster than he could comprehend. "Sakura," he finally said.  
"Sasuke?"  
"Your," he looked down. "Half right."  
"Wha-" she was interrupted.  
"I have to go," he said quickly. "It's dark. . ."  
Naruto opened his eyes, Hinata's were already half open. The kiss broke, and they smiled at each other. Naruto's forehead went against Hinata's. She smiled and then whispered, "We should go, Sasuke and Sakura have been staring at us for a while since the kiss started."  
Naruto blinked and looked around him. At the place where Sakura and Sasuke had sat there was only air. "What?" And then stood in. "I'll kick his ass!" he looked around, quickly, his head hitting Hinata's.  
"Naruto!" she shouted. He flipped his head around, hitting her again. "Naruto. . ."  
"What?"  
"They left." She stepped back so she wouldn't get hit again.  
  
Kakashi and Kurenai sat in silence, this was earlier in the day before Naruto and Hinata. Sweat poured from both of their faces and Kakashi's mask was soaked. The lines in his face created by the sweat stood out. "Kakashi." She said, her voice coming out as a whisper again. "when, did you develop these feelings for me?"  
"Last year, when you became a teacher, right before I got Naruto and his team, I met you briefly before that. It was love at first sight, at least on my side anyways."  
"No, it was love at first sight for both." She smiled and kissed him lightly. "'member that meeting. . .?'  
  
Sakura looked at Sasuke, they were a block away from the bar. "Half right?" she said, her throat instantly drying out and her brain started to hurt.  
"Yeah, can I go now?" they were walking as Sasuke said this. He tried to hide his face in the shadows, knowing that light would show his blush.  
"No, not in till you explain yourself." Sasuke looked at her, stopping. Sasuke knew since they met, she'd grown into a women, not the bratty girl he ignored. Like . . .or unlike Naruto, she'd matured.  
Sasuke hadn't. He was exactly like he was a year ago, and he sighed. "Wow."  
"What the hell does that mean?" Sakura gave him a stupid look.  
"Nothing. . .never mind. Sakura. . ." Sasuke hadn't been the one ever telling the other, he'd always been the receiver, not the giver, and he had ignored her each and every time. The world was closing down on him, and he didn't like it. 


	3. Eo

Chapter Three-Meet Gai Today children, love meets action.  
  
9:00 PM  
  
Kakashi laughed. He shouted out another memory and Kurenai and him laughed one last time. "Good times Kakashi," she smiled at him. They were sitting in a field, at the present time.  
"Just like now, Kurenai," he moved his hand closer to hers and she placed hers on his. At the same time they both plopped back and looked at the stars as they started to move once again.  
  
Naruto looked back at Hinata. "Well it's late, what could we do now?"  
"Walk me home. . ." she said smiling, her face didn't even turn red. Naruto smiled, "Let's go?"  
"Let's go. . .Hinata!" he said smiling. They walked out of the Ramen Bar as the angry bartender closed the store.  
"Naruto?"  
"Huh?"  
"Why do you think Sakura followed us? You know. It's like she knew that we were going to be there, Sasuke too."  
"I don't know," he said looking upwards at the sky. "Well. . .maybe, before I went to the bar, I talked to Sakura, it was this morning."  
Hinata stopped. Naruto took his hands out of his pockets as she said, "About me?"  
"Yeah. . ." he smiled at her. "That's probably why she followed me the whole day." He smirked. "Sasuke well, who the hell knows anything about him anyways?"  
  
Sasuke felt the sweat drip from his neck as Sakura finally got the answer, it blew her mind, "I'm shy. . . when it comes to love. I'm usually the one being loved so when. . .It's hard to say. . ." he looked up at Sakura.  
Her face was calm and warm. "You don't know what it's like, do you?" She said as she smiled at him. Sasuke was hit with the gentlest thing he'd ever seen.  
Sasuke was forced to smile, but in a way, it was natural. For some reason he felt a sense of security, of freedom. Like he was in a confession. Nothing that was said there was ever going to be revealed. "I don't get this, we shouldn't be smiling about. . .like this!" She giggled. "Now you're laughing?" he joked. "Wha-" he was hit head on, as Sakura cupped her hand over his mouth.  
"Sasuke, shh. . ." He felt what he needed to do, and Sakura moved her hand she stopped right in front of him, looking a little upwards. "I love you. . ." she said whispering.  
Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled, then opened them as he said, "I love you too. . ." he said in the same tone. He then moved a little and kissed her lightly, but then Sakura held the kiss for a longer time. Sakura let the kiss go and smiled at Sasuke.  
"You have no idea how long I wanted to get that off my chest!" she said laughing. Sasuke laughed and agreed.  
  
Naruto walked back to his house, a smile on his face. It showed accomplishment and joy. He re-winded the whole night in his head and smiled again and again at each thought. He looked up at the moon, sighing. Naruto thought if anyone else was staring at it.  
Kakashi and Kurenai were staring at it. Talking their own ears off.  
Sasuke and Sakura were it as well, and Hinata too. Everyone was asleep, and the day had been filled with firsts and seconds and most importantly, everyone went home happy.  
  
The next day  
  
Naruto flew up out of his bed, being woke from his alarm clock. He hit the floor and growled. He tried to get up again but hit his head on the table above him. "Dammit!" He stood up and tripped on a sock, hitting his end table again.  
Ten minutes later, after many cuts and bruises later. . . he managed to get to the kitchen alive. He put on his coat and sat in his chair, apparently waiting for service, but it never came. Naruto stood up and looked around, and then opened a cupboard and picked out some Ramen.  
A couple minutes later he took a bite and his eyes budged, "Ow, ow, ow, son of a bitch!" he shouted pointing his tongue out. "Burnt my tongue. . . what is it with this house and hating me?" He took another bite and the taste of Ramen, not heat hit his lips and he smiled. "Ramen!" he'd been running on bits before that.  
Then the night before hit him in all one big memory. He could even smell her scent, he thought. His thinking was interrupted by a knock at the door, and he slowly and sloppily walked to the door.  
He looked at it and then Naruto said, "Yeah?" before having to open the door. "Hello? Ergh. Fine once sec." He put his bowl in the sink and opened the door.  
  
Sasuke threw his kunai into the tree in front of him. It hit, and then silence hit the area. Cracks shot out of the tree and it collapsed. He smiled as Sakura said, "Still training?"  
The voice warmed his heart enough, but then she hugged him from behind, which was even more relaxing. "Yeah, Kakashi said we got the week off."  
"Mhum."  
"You have to be ready for everything. It can, and will strike at the weirdest times."  
"Even when you got the week off?"  
"Yeah. . ."  
"That sucks. . ."  
"I. . ." he looked back at her as she let go of the hug. "cant believe all that happened last night, and it's kind of hard to know it was reality, not a dream. . . you get the same feeling?"  
"No. . .not really. But . . .sometimes. . . I don't know, never mind that."  
  
Kakashi's eyes opened. He flew up and looked around. Kurenai was still sleeping beside him. "It's morning. . ."  
Kurenai flipped over, still trying to sleep in the warm grass. "Well, so what?'  
"I don't know about you but I gotta go. . ." he yawned. "Bye!" He stood up and walked towards town.  
"Kakashi. . ." said Kurenai, still on her side. Kakashi stopped, and didn't turn around. "I'm in love with you." Kakashi made an inaudible laugh and said-  
"I know, I know."  
  
A minute later Kakashi reached town. He guessed it was about ten AM. He stopped and looked around, and noticed something was incredibly wrong. "Where is everybody?"  
  
"Who the hell are you?" said Naruto to the kid in front of him. By his immediate guess, he was his age. "I'm Eo." The kid stared at Naruto, who returned a freaked out look. The Eo had crystal blue eyes that matched his hair. He wore a yellow jacket and dark blue pants.  
"Well hi Eo. . ." he smiled. "I pronounced that right, right?" "Well anyway, sup man! What's your business here?"  
"To kill you." Naruto shouted a what, but before he could get it off he felt a fist in his stomach. Naruto flew back and his legs hit his couch and he fell back. He flipped off of the couch and hit the floor. He got up on his knees.  
"Who the hell are you!?" Sweat poured from his hairline, and Eo's unmoving expression made it worse. "I told you I'm Eo."  
"Why you throwing punches and stuff man?" Eo didn't even twitch. Naruto reached for his kunai and Eo looked at his arm.  
"Why are you going to resort to using a weapon when I am not armed?"  
"So I can kick you ass?" said Naruto.  
"But do you need a weapon to ensure yourself that you can do something. Can't you do it yourself? Without weapons?" Naruto gritted his teeth.  
"Your pissin' me off! Why the hell cant you stay out of peoples business!" he growled and he put his hand up, dropping the kunai. "Fine no weapons."  
"Then charge." Eo stepped inside the messy home. He smirked, the first expression he'd done. Naruto smiled and ran towards him. "Ha." He said in a dull voice.  
Naruto felt a huge force hit him, and then blind numbing pain. Eo's fist hit his chest, sending him into the kitchen, hitting a support beam. The house collapsed on both of them. 


	4. Testing

First Kiss—Chapter Four "Love conquers all, but in the end, all love conquers is other love." For the question of one, Eo is a character that I created. I'm using the chapter format for another story of mine for First Kiss. Hope you like it.  
  
Dust flew as everyone was startled by what they heard, Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke, and Hinata all heard the crash. Their attention flew to the center of the village, where Eo's and Naruto's battle had begun, or ended, by what the circumstances were. . .  
Naruto stood up, slowly, but then with growing strength. He looked around the dust, as the situation flew back towards him, and he looked for his kunai. "No weapons here, little Naruto!" shouted Eo as he flew through the dust, his fist once again hitting Naruto's soft stomach. Hearing bones break as Naruto jumped back, and then fell to the ground, Eo laughed as he got out of position. "Naruto, I expected more from you."  
"Why, why are you doing this?" Naruto spit out, with his last word half choked because of the blood. It's horrible taste started to heart his throat. Across town, Kakashi felt something rise on him, and he started running towards where he had heard the sound. Everyone else, including Sakura, started to migrate to the position as well, as they could not find anyone in the town.  
"Amusement for myself, and to test this village, and so far I have found no opponents. As you cannot see Naruto, bodies flood the ground. You are standing on one right now. They are dead, but you can't see them." Naruto looked around him, startled, like someone had just tapped him on the shoulder.  
"I don't believe you. . ." he grunted. The house's remaining parts started to fall as well, a board landing at Eo's feet. "Amusement, and testing us? Why would you want to?"  
"Not only testing you. . ." said Eo as he picked up the wood that had fallen, staring at its finer points. "Testing me as well. I have trained for longer than you could imagine for this moment, to find the amazing Kakashi, and the other hero's of this village. You Hokage didn't offer much fight either." He sighed. "But then. . .I heard a rumor, while killing last night, from someone in an alley. They didn't know I was there, but they said someone named Naruto was a mostly powerful Demon Fox."  
Naruto was caught off guard. He knew about the Fox, but did not want to release it to "test" himself, or him. Eo laughed.  
"He said that the Demon Fox's name was Naruto. And that you lived where this house once stood." Naruto's surprise turned quickly into hate. "After he said that, I killed him, and threw him away, like trash. . ." he tossed the board to the ground. "His name I remember was Iruka."  
"What did you say. . ."  
"Iruka, was that someone close to you? Your father maybe?" Naruto's anger dropped, as he opened his palms, staring at them. "Ooh, big surprise there, Iruka's dead! Hahahah!" Naruto fell to his knees. This only increased Eo's laughing. He walked towards Naruto, who used his weight to propel himself forward.  
He speared Eo, knocking them to the street outside. They stopped as Naruto lay on top of Eo, Eo laughing still. He was not taking him seriously, as he was laughing like a little child. Naruto got off of him, as Eo lay there, still chuckling. "Stand. . ."  
"Hahahah! Sorry, I don't really mean this, but you should have seen the look on your eyes, it was priceless. Like a Kodak Picture Moment, only right there, and not stupid." Naruto speared him again, and then in slow motion. Naruto flew towards Eo, who still, being an asshole, laughed. He reached to his left knee and opened his kunai pocket, throwing the piece of steel forwards at Eo.  
Eo threw his hands forward, catching Naruto's wrist. He laughed as he twisted it, and Naruto dropped the kunai. Naruto took the other hand and threw a punch, but Eo just ducked. He kicked, and Eo caught it. Nothing was working. "What the hell!?"  
  
Sasuke sighed as he slowly walked towards where he had heard the crash. He heard something peculiar, a hissing sound. He stopped, looked around, and then suddenly a huge wind gust threw him from his feet. The chairs that were in the shops around him flew from their positions, and he could only watch them long enough in till the dust hit him.  
Around town, except for Naruto and Eo, this happened to everyone. As the dust settled, and they all stood up, they noticed something different. . .Bodies. . . They lay everywhere, blood everywhere, it was so much that it could scar you for life. Sakura screamed, Sasuke held his position, Kakashi started to run towards the sound faster, and Hinata joined Sakura's scream.  
  
Kneeling, Eo looked at Naruto, and still tried not to laugh again. "Naruto my friend. . .enemy. . .whatever you prefer, I am not going to fight you if you don't take the Fox out now." Naruto held his ground. "Naruto? Are you listening?"  
"Yes. . . But I will not bring That out. . ." Kakashi watched from a building, high up. He thought to himself, 'Naruto, the Fox? Oh yes. . .that Fox. I'm going to have to stop this little fight, and figure out why all those bodies are there. They aren't allusions, they're villagers. . ."  
"You! Child!" shouted Kakashi. "What is your business here and why have you killed the innocent!" Eo spotted Kakashi.  
"Kakashi I assume. You are the only hero from this village that I have not killed as of yet. Will you please come down and join Naruto's fight?" said Eo. Kakashi jumped down, and then continued his questioning.  
"What is going on here?"  
"A test of my abilities, and this villages. So far no one has summed up. Maybe you will, because poor Naruto here hasn't." Kakashi stared into his eyes, they seemed so evil for someone so young, but then again, Naruto had faced a child of his age before, but Kakashi hadn't. "Well, I can tell that there are more people coming here, so we might as well start the fight." He threw his hands forward, and everything turned white, except for them.  
"What is this!?"  
"A fight, and all time is stopped." 


	5. Soaked

Chapter Five  
"If you stand still, in battle, and close your eyes, you can stop time yourself, because you'll be dead."  
  
"Time is not stopped, it is impossible," protested Kakashi. Eo laughed and cut the laugh short as he pointed out his proof.  
"Look behind you, Kakashi. . ." Naruto turned around, and Kakashi did not. Not thirty feet away from them was Sasuke rounding the corner, frozen still, and also black and white.  
"Naruto. . .what is it?"  
Naruto walked towards him, slowly saying, "Sasuke. . .frozen still. . . I don't think he's lying. . .sir. . ." Kakashi laughed and told Eo that he had some skills.  
"If this is a fight, we should start it now. . ." Eo smiled, as his eyes grew darker, as if they could be any eviler.  
"Just what I was thinking," said Eo. "But one thing, Mr. Hero, I will not use weapons, so I request that you will not either. Use your hands for once instead of your o-so-powerful weapons." Kakashi crossed his arms together, concluding that Eo's request was granted. The first move was thrown by Eo, as he moved towards Kakashi, so fast though, that it seemed like he disappeared for the short second he moved. He appeared next to Kakashi, and threw a blocked punch, and a couple of cracks were heard, Kakashi held his fist, but his own hand was shaking.  
"You're pretty strong. . ." he said, holding his expression. "This may be interesting." Eo threw another hand up, with another block, and another crack. Kakashi jumped back, about ten feet, no longer being able to hold any of his fists. Naruto stumbled off to the side, and then leaned up against a building, panting.  
His stomach came back to him, and the sensation of pain thrived throughout his upper body. Naruto felt like his ribs were broken, and that right now no one could help him, he was stuck in no time.  
Kakashi flinched, but hardly, at the pain he felt in his wrists. "Pretty strong is a good quote for me I think. . ." said Eo. "But I think I broke your wrists, Kakashi." Kakashi stood up, unwilling to bear the weakness he was showing.  
"I can fight without them. . ." Kakashi whispered loud enough for everyone to hear. He devised a plan quickly in his head as Eo got back into stance. He accepted it as Eo started moving, and then he saw everything in slow motion. Eo ran towards him, and threw a fist again, but it stopped and a kick flew up.  
Kakashi ducked and caught his leg at the thigh, then tripped Eo, who threw his hand down to stop his fall. He threw a kick into Kakashi's side as Kakashi slammed his elbow into Eo's heart. Simultaneously they both collapsed, gasping as blood drew from both their mouths.  
Time flew back as everything that had color returned to its natural state, and Sasuke tripped into the dirt. He stood up, and then looked at the scene before him. Naruto knocked out, Kakashi panting, and some kid he didn't know slowly standing up. "Hahah! Nice! You restored time, good for you." Eo laughed as he glanced at Sasuke.  
Sakura came around the back corner with Hinata behind her, they had met on the way. She clutched her kunai close. "Sakura, what's going on, let me look. . ." Sakura spotted Naruto, the Sasuke, and Kakashi. The other kid, like Sasuke, she didn't know. The child and Kakashi suddenly started fighting.  
"A fight. . ." she whispered.  
Hinata threw her head around the building and witnessed the same that Sakura had seen. She gasped and then put her head back around the corner.  
"What's wrong. . ."  
"Are we going to have to fight. . ." the weakness in her voice was uncanny, she was afraid.  
"I don't think so, this is only between Master Kakashi and that child. . ." She stayed behind the building, trying not to get spotted. As she threw her head back behind it Sasuke walked over to Naruto's aide, while keeping an eye on the fight.  
Naruto was slapped slightly, and he flew to attention. He looked over at Naruto and asked what was going on. "You were sleeping, during the fight. . ." said Sasuke. "Just like you to do that."  
"No, it's my ribs they hurt. . ." A crash was heard, Eo stood alone, and they looked around for Kakashi. Sakura gasped as she stared into the building to the right of her. The front window had broken, and the support beams were crumbling, Kakashi sat inside, with a puddle of blood to accompany him. She ran over to the building and Hinata followed her, Naruto shot up, running after them.  
His eyes followed Eo, as Sasuke ran with him, doing the same. Eo studied the scene, staring at them, and he followed what they did. They picked Kakashi up, Naruto beside Hinata, and Sasuke right next to Sakura. He laughed as he slowly threw his arms out, Kakashi shouted as he spotted what Eo was doing.  
Black and white covered everyone except for Hinata and Sakura, Naruto amazingly, stayed with them, not being stuck in pause with everyone else. He looked around, as Hinata's eyes grew small. Sakura reached for her kunai, and held it tight.  
Eo, seeing what had happened, devised a new plan. He laughed, everyone staring at him as if he were crazy. And he then acted, running again, so fast, that it seemed as if he disappeared. He threw a punch into Hinata, his eye twitching as Naruto watched in horror. Hinata spit out blood instantly, and fell to the ground, dropping her own kunai.  
Naruto acted now, but Eo held his hand up, and Naruto froze instantly, not in time, but just froze. A rain cloud appeared over his head, and he was drenched within seconds. Unable to move, and unable to help, Naruto just sat there. Eo pushed his head down, so all he could see was dirt.  
Sakura, frozen in fear, finally moved. She threw her kunai at Eo, who grabbed her hand, squeezing it, and laughing as he heard a snap. Sakura dropped it, and then suddenly pain shot throughout Eo's body. Time flew back as he screamed, reaching for his leg to find Hinata's kunai in it. The end came out through the other end of his leg, bloody.  
  
. . .Kakashi then acted, finding Eo in a state of vulnerability. 


	6. Life

First Kiss—Chapter Six  
"The point of fear is to give your opponents a little extra time to fight back."  
AN: Yes. . .there will be more Naruto and Hinata scenes, just give the fight a little time to finish. It's almost over. Or is it? I love doing that. . .  
  
Kakashi ran up to Eo, as quick as his feet could move him, and he jumped up, throwing his foot promptly into Eo's neck. He heard a snap as Eo collapsed to the ground, falling on his left side. Eo slowly groaned, and reached for the kunai, amazingly. "How long does it take for you to die. . .?" said Kakashi.  
"A long while. . ." said Eo as his voice collapsed on the last word. He spit blood out, and watched as it mixed with the dirt. His hand again reached for the kunai, Eo touched it and then ripped it out, his left arm shaking as it moved through his bone. "I thought we agreed on no weapons. . ."  
"That was before they were in the battle, or before you put them into it. This is of your own cause, not mine." Kakashi held his composure, even though he had the heavy burden of two broken wrists. "What did you do to Naruto. . .?"  
"Heh, that?" Eo stood up slowly as he continued, "It's a rainstorm, made by him, he is the only one to get out of it. But he can't get out of it if he can't move. That I did." Kakashi walked to him, face to face.  
"Turn him back, take the pause off." Kakashi wished his wrists weren't broken, if they weren't, he'd strangled him by now.  
"No. It can't be stopped; he's stuck like that unless I myself turn him back. Heh, I just thought of something, you!" he was talking to Sakura. "Turn his head upwards, so he can see what's going on."  
"Sakura you don't have to take orders from him," Kakashi almost immediately said afterwards.  
"I know Master. . ." she said as she reached into the cloud, and moved Naruto's head.  
  
In the rain, Naruto sat, wet, and miserable. He stared at the ground, mad, his eyes almost popping from his head. His blonde hair had fallen to his eyes, and he felt like his nose was a waterfall. He felt his head move up, magically, in till he felt the touch of someone's soft hands.  
He faintly saw the scene before him. Naruto locked his eyes on Eo, and never let them leave him.  
  
Sasuke, finally starting to catch up to the situation, looked over at Naruto, and Sakura as she wiped her hands on her clothing. Hinata had already stood up, and she was watching the scene too, as was Naruto, from what he could see. He wished he could do something for Kakashi to help him with the fight, but now it seemed like it was over, and he had done nothing to help it.  
  
"As you see Mr. Kakashi. . . If I can have the ability to say that. . ." said Eo. "This is only the beginning. . ." He laughed as he reached to his ankle, and it drew no blood, and there was no hole, it was a perfectly normal ankle. "In times of war, enemies usually go for the things that matter the most, in terms of possession, defense, and what their opponents love most. That is true even here, Mr. Kakashi. . . so you see, I have not taken any of these, so it's not over yet."  
"How is that so?" Kakashi queried.  
"You have broken wrists, two of them, the Demon Fox is stuck in his place, and those other three, well they have no use." This struck a nerve.  
"What are you talking about!?" said Sasuke. "You've never seen me fight, so you cannot judge so soon." Eo's eyes glowed as he smiled and continued his speech.  
"Then go ahead and join us. Jump in the fight. . ."  
"Master. . .?" he said to Kakashi.  
"If you. . .wish. . ." said Kakashi, as he held his position. Eo smiled. The glow in his eye stayed as he started the fight. He threw his fist at Sasuke, who confused by what had just happened, and how fast he had moved, who was hit. He fell to the ground, as if his feet jumped from their places, and Eo acted then.  
He jumped over him, and then ran for Hinata, spotting her directly. First, he threw his fist into her stomach again, and Hinata, finally seeing Eo, tried her kunai, but Eo, now more intelligent with the situation, stopped her hand in its place. He removed his fist from her stomach and grabbed her kunai, as Sakura and Kakashi then moved.  
Sakura threw her kunai at him with her left hand, ignoring her hurt right hand, he blocked it with Hinata's kunai, and with his other hand held Hinata in place, who was unconscious. Kakashi used his foot, throwing a kick up at Eo, who first knocked it away, threw his kunai back to block another slash from Sakura, and then noticed that it was a useless kick, and Kakashi whirled around, throwing all his strength into his next kick. Eo's brain came with a solution, and he came off of Sakura's block.  
His kunai ripped into Kakashi's foot, first the heel, and then all up his shin, and ending at his bone, it had cut deep through. Kakashi hit the ground as he gasped and held his leg, wincing in pain.  
Sakura, distracted by the blood, was punched directly in the face, knocking her into the wall, and making her unconscious. Now, with only Eo and Hinata left, disclosing Naruto, Eo finally got the situation he wanted. He held the kunai up, and stared into Hinata's closed eyelids. He thought for a long second, as Naruto kept his watch, from what he could see.  
Eo's hand shaked, and he then threw the kunai into Hinata's throat, blood covering the wall behind her and covering his hand with blood, dripping it's red glow. Naruto's heart stopped for a second, and his anger grew, his arm shaking, amazingly. His eye twitched as the Fox inside him started to let loose. His chakra pushing past the spell that Eo had set forth, one that no human could ever pass, in till now. Eo smiled as he let Hinata's body drop.  
His smile dropped as Naruto came out of the spell, and the cloud dropped. The Fox-Naruto stood tall, his eyes a fiery red, his lines on his face darker and larger, and an everlasting need to kill Eo.  
  
Hahah. I won't tell you how we'll get more Naru-Hinata scenes, but yes, they'll happen. 


	7. Revenge

First Kiss—Chapter Seven  
"Your elders protect you even in death."  
  
"Naruto!" shouted Kakashi. "Stop! Let the Fox leave you! Do not kill him! He has never killed anyone, everyone in this village is not dead, are they Eo?"  
"W-What. . ." said Eo. He was a whole new person. He looked around, finding his new surroundings, and then gasping, "What are you talking about!?" Fear turned to anger.  
Naruto, stood, following his leaders orders. "You didn't kill them, did you, I watched the movements in your hand, they are of inexperience." Kakashi slowly stood, his strength all on his unhurt leg.  
"No. . .I didn't kill anyone. . ." Eo said slowly. Naruto studied his face, and his mind, reading what he thought, his eyes as if they were on Eo. Tension arose, this time higher, as Eo made the fatal mistake that Kakashi was hoping to catch, "I didn't kill anyone Kakashi. . ."  
Kakashi sighed as he said, "Naruto, if you want, kill him."  
"What!? I didn't kill anyone!!!" Eo pleaded.  
"If you did not, and the only way you couldn't have done it is if some kind of ninjitsu had taken you over and taken your abilities from you, but if this had happened, you wouldn't have known. You would not have known my name." Eo knew that he was cornered in between a strong ninja and an even stronger Fox.  
He acted, knowing that it was over, and tried to catch Naruto off guard, and threw a punch. Naruto caught it with ease as a glow surrounded him. He held Eo's hand up, against Eo's will, and then threw a punch into his stomach, Eo did not move though.  
All was silent, the wind hurled through the empty town, and Sasuke, after standing up, stared at Naruto's bloodstained fist, through Eo. It reached inside his body, and then made itself back to the outside, where the blood glimmered in the sun.  
Through all the silence, a laugh was heard. Naruto's eyes stared into Eo's as Eo laughed at him. This man could not die, no matter what he tried. The Fox instantly left him, as if it had sucked itself inside of him and his hand fell from the hole inside of Eo. He then fell, looking up at Eo, who still, laughed at him.  
He walked forwards, and then said, "That little 'innocent' act almost fooled you all. I did that on purpose, and as you have found out it was an act, you are more sharp then I expected Kakashi."  
"Don't underestimate your opponent," Kakashi added in.  
"I won't, you are all going to die eventually. I cannot die!" he laughed, and then jumped over to Kakashi, who he speared. Sasuke ran to his aide, and as he got to Eo, was punched in the chin, so quickly and so fast that neither he or Eo knew that he had fallen in till a second later. Naruto stood slowly, and looking at Hinata's dead body, his anger turned to despair, and despair turned to his fate.  
"Eo. . ." Naruto said. "If you cannot be killed, and I've seen just that, then kill me now. . ." Naruto let his hands fly open, and Eo laughed at this opportunity.  
"Naruto!" shouted Sasuke. Kakashi sat silent, Naruto was only doing the honorable thing, he thought he had lost, so he was willing to die for it. Eo jumped forward, throwing out a kunai, Hinata's own kunai, and threw it at Naruto. It flew through the air, in till it suddenly stopped.  
It fell to the ground, as if it had been a bird in flight, which then died and landed on the ground to be its deathbed. "What the hell?" said Eo as he walked forward to where it had stopped, or where he estimated where it had fallen. His hand reached through the empty space. Naruto just gave him a blank look, staring forward, not even knowing what had happened.  
The day turned to night, as if the sun had fallen from the sky, the night turned on so suddenly. Lights all around them on the surrounding buildings flickered on, and a figure appeared in front of Eo. Iruka stood not three inches from Eo. Eo jumped back, landing back first. Iruka said slowly, not as if he was a ghost, but as if it were him, just angered, "Eo you said your name was. You said that you could not die. . .But Eo, I want you to know, you can not die from a living thing. That was the curse put on you, and that does mean a living thing. . ." He held his kunai up.  
"What are you getting at?"  
"The villagers are here to kill you, simply put. And when we do, we'll be free, alive again." he smiled as he said it. The villagers walked up forward, their own figures showing in the dark, and Naruto turning from his depression mood to now and happy one.  
Kakashi smiled, looking at what he thought was not there but he knew that his eyes did not deceive him. "Eo, looks like this is your end. . . Naruto, Sasuke, get Hinata and Sakura. . ."  
Naruto walked over to Hinata's body. He felt the emotions running at him as he kneeled down to get eye level with her. "Naruto. . ." said Sasuke as he kneeled as well. "I want you to watch Eo die first, there is something that interesting you may want to know. When Eo dies, everyone he kills comes back . . .it's part of that curse thing that Iruka was talking about. She's not going to be dead forever, like most."  
Naruto acknowledged that, and then said, "Yeah, but I do not want to ever see this again. Not for her, only for the enemy. . .but then again, Eo's enemy was her. . .I don't know what to think, I just want her back." His voice was soft, caring, and faint.  
"Time to go Eo," said Iruka as the village people, with their weapons, pitchforks, knives, the regular things that farmers or other villagers would have around the town. Eo looked at them angrily, and he ran towards them, screaming a battle chant. He threw his fist at one, and it went through, he felt pain as his back arched and a kunai dug itself deeper into his skin. He collapsed as the rest of the villagers surrounded him, kicking and stabbing him with whatever they had.  
Dust collected, and when it came down, the villagers were gone, as was Eo. It was mysterious, and very creepy, it had happened so fast and so fast gone away, that no one really knew how to recover.  
  
The night went on, and Naruto started to loose hope on Hinata coming back. They stayed at a house close to where the battle had happened. He finally went to sleep after staying at the coffee table for hours, and when he awakened, he walked outside, hearing everyone talking. 


	8. ReBirth

First Kiss—Chapter Eight  
"No quote. . .Spring Break. . .lazy. . . can think of a good and intelligent quote. .."  
  
Naruto put his hand on the handle and stopped thinking for a second. He turned around and woke up the wounded Kakashi, who limped to the doorway. Sasuke and Sakura were woke up too, and they helped Kakashi to the doorway. Naruto opened the door, after holding the handle to the farthest it would go. It shot back as the light poured in and by instinct Naruto put his hand up to block it. The long walk of blindness occurred as all talking stopped, and Naruto put his hand down, seeing the crowd in front of him. They were all facing the opposite direction, but in the small second he had to himself to access the situation, he recognized some of them. "Naruto. . ." said a voice.  
The crowd turned around and everyone in the village cheered to them. It was as loud as anything that they had heard before, and it happened for almost three minutes. The day had awakened again, after the ghostly attack that had killed Eo. The birds flew and chirped their unwritten songs, the flora grew in the burning sun, and the wildlife went along as if nothing had happened. The cheer died as Kakashi said, "You are all alive. . .Iruka. . .where do you lurk these days?"  
Iruka walked through the crowd, as it characteristically moved to let him through. He spoke to Kakashi, while keeping his eyes on Kakashi's bandages. Sakura and Naruto poorly wrapped them, and a little blood had soaked through. They went all through his leg, one strip going over another and so on. "Kakashi! We have a lot to talk about. . .and on the other side, I thank you for freeing us."  
"Freeing you?" Kakashi asked. "You were the ones who saved our lives. We should be thanking you, by the way, team. . .please."  
"Thank you," Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto all said in succession.  
Iruka smiled as he continued. "No, actually, if it weren't for you, I'd never had found the true weakness to Eo. But we will need to talk in private so you'd get all the details. I wouldn't want to bore all of you, so continue the celebration." The crowd cheered again as it split up, and the festival began.  
Naruto instantly went for the Ramen bar. Some of the villagers followed him and shook his hand, others sitting down to eat Ramen. People came and went, and Hinata walked through the crowd. She sat down beside Naruto, and slowly put her hand on his cheek, gently. He stopped, as if he had been shot, and the shock with it. Naruto looked up at Hinata, and looked straight into her eyes.  
Loving and warm they were, and they caused Naruto to say, "You're. . .alive. . .again. . ." she smiled insecurely.  
"I want you to come with me, to Iruka sensei's and Kakashi's talk. You must be explained what I was, otherwise you won't know what happened clearly. Then you would not have a good story to tell your grandchildren. . ." she smiled, this time confidently.  
  
"Iruka, tell me what had to wait in till now. . ." said Kakashi. They were Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, and Iruka, inside Iruka's home. They all stood up, waiting for Iruka's answer, except Hinata. This was three days later, after the festival.  
Iruka smiled as he sighed. His answer came out, "The other day, when Eo attacked, he killed me during the night, when his attack began. The only ones who survived were you all. Kakashi and his friend because they were outside the village when the attack began, and the same is for Hinata, she too was outside the village."  
"I was thinking, so I took a walk. . ." Hinata said.  
"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, you were spared because of your team, you all were considered very strong from this village. With Eo, well, he was cursed a while ago, in fact, during the time of the second Hokage. He was about the age of Naruto's team, and he was sent on a D-Class mission. The details of the mission I didn't find out, but something went wrong, and the wrong people attacked them. One thing led to another, and Eo was killed. He lay there for almost a year before he was found by an enchanter, and she brought him to life, at his current age. She made him invincible, almost, and gave him godly strength.  
"She kept him under her wing, and trained him through what she had learned as a child. Teaching him techniques, and such. Like all things under a power, he rebelled and killed her. This is still under the second Hokage's turn, by the way. Well, years passed, and he kept training, over and over and over again. . .Why wouldn't you when you could not die? After our time was reached, he started to think, and he decided to test himself, seeing his power. He was not strong enough for this village, since before he reached you guys, he should have died fourteen times. That night before he attacked, he put a spell under the village, and all were silent. No one would wake, only the strongest would and did. He ran into a problem when he noticed how strong our defenses were, and in the dead of night, since he could not die, we slowly were picked off.  
"The next day came and well, you guys picked up from there. . ." Iruka finished his speech as Naruto asked a question.  
"Wait, how did he get killed in a D-Class mission!? Did he suck or something?!" said Naruto.  
"No. . .his team was ambushed from raiders, they were much stronger than Eo's team and he was killed, that simple." Naruto looked at him, confused, but still accepted the answer.  
"Okay, I have another question, why were you all turned around when I opened the door the other day?"  
". . .We kind of practiced for that, it was for a dramatic effect. . ." he smiled as he put his hand to the back of his head.  
  
The sun went down as Naruto and Hinata sat on the edge of a cliff, they talked about random topics, and Naruto kept thanking the fact that she was alive. She smiled and looked into his eyes, and he put his arm around her, gently hugging her. . .  
  
AN: Wow. I was right. There were more Naru/Hina scenes. A good load of them soon. 


	9. Kiba and End of Book 1

First Kiss—Chapter Nine  
"You never know when something completely unexpected will happen. . .so take advantage of what you have now."  
  
It's midday, with the gleaming sun shining it's yellow bright, and Naruto running up stairs, he's already almost to the top of the mountain. He gasped and panted as he put his hand on the railing at the top. He looked down at the village, staring at its size and beauty. As you can tell, he was on top of the mountain that housed the Hokage's carvings.  
  
Kiba stared upwards at the sky, thinking, and standing in the middle of the market. People shoved and pushed into him regularly, but this is where he wanted to think. He knew what he was going to do, but he didn't know how to, he had known her for so long, and he had wanted to say what he wanted to say for so long.  
Sighing, he finally came up with his plan, formulating it so quickly that he could only call it ingenious. Akamaru barked at him, "What? It's nothing. . ." he walked out of the market. He walked around the town, looking for either Hinata or Shino. Doing this, the day slowly went by.  
  
Sasuke sat down at a café with Sakura, they were both silent for a second, and Sakura then started the situation over. "How did it feel. . .?" she said slowly.  
"Feel? What. . ." said Sasuke.  
"You know, over Eo, he was pretty much one of the first to defeat you, besides Master Kakashi." He half grunted. Sasuke then saw the waiter walk towards their table.  
"I'll tell you in a second. . ." The waiter stopped at their table and asked what they wanted. "Just water."  
"Yeah, me too." Sakura said. The waiter looked at them both, glancing at the curse seal on Sasuke's neck.  
"Excuse me sir," said the waiter. "Can I ask you where you got that mark on your neck." Sasuke gave him a bad look, instantly telling him no. He stood up and left the table, Sakura giving the waiter also an angry look before she left as well.  
The waiter watched them leave. He then turned back into the café, running into Naruto. "Hey!" said Naruto. "I've been at my table for like three minutes, can I get some service!?"  
"I'll be there in just a second sir, I can get your order then." Naruto looked up into his eyes, angry, but accepting, and he walked over to his table. He sat down with Hinata, she stared at the menu, and Naruto soon followed her.  
"No Ramen. . ."  
"How did it go with the waiter. . .?" she asked slowly.  
"Bastard was all like 'Go back to your table!' Like they don't even serve their customers! If I was a food critic I'd give this place like a two or something." He angrily threw the menu down to the table.  
"Naruto. . ."  
"What!?"  
"In our paper they do reviews on a three point scale. . ." The waiter stopped at the table and pulled out a notepad and a pen.  
"What would you like sir? And Ms.?" He said unwillingly. Naruto looked quickly through the menu again, in till he found what he wanted, a chicken sandwich.  
"I'd like the sucky chicken sandwich with the sucky water that you serve here. If I find hair in it. . .!" said Naruto. Then he thought for a second. "Or spit!" Hinata half smiled at his remark and then found what she had looked at a second ago. She quickly ruled it out for a second and decided to go with Naruto's order.  
"I'd like what he wanted. . ." she said.  
"Okay, so you both want our 'sucky' chicken and our 'sucky' water, alright. . ." The waiter added up the bill and threw it onto the table and walked away, happy that he had finally gotten away from Naruto.  
"Can you believe those people, if he doesn't like people he shouldn't be a waiter!" said Naruto. He looked over onto the street, it was sundown already, and the sun had started to fall asleep. "So, how did your day go?" he said trying to get off the topic.  
"Alright. . ." said Hinata, focused on something that was walking towards them. Naruto followed her eyes, and the object, which was walking with the sun behind it turned out to be Kiba. He laughed as he sat down with the both of them, pulling a chair out of another table.  
"So how are you guys? Naruto," said Kiba. Naruto instantly turned from trying to be the nice guy and change the topic back into his mad face. Kiba looked at him and then back at Hinata. "What are you guys doing?"  
"About to eat!" said Naruto. "It was all fine in till you showed up. . .well besides that damn waiter."  
  
Sakura walked with Sasuke, they had been in all silence for almost ten minutes. "This is my house," said Sasuke. Sakura was about to say something before he interrupted her; "I'll see you tomorrow." She sighed as his door shut, and she walked the opposite direction. She looked up into the moon as it started to glow through the falling sun.  
  
"Why can't you just leave?" said Naruto, after spending half an hour listening to Kiba talking. "No one likes you anyways!" Akamaru barked at him, and Kiba laughed.  
"Shut up, I don't have to leave, you're not the boss of me!" Akamaru stood on the table growling at Naruto. Naruto grabbed the rest of his chicken sandwich and stood up.  
"I'll see you tomorrow Hinata. . ." Hinata, who hadn't said a word since Kiba had came, stood up as well.  
"I'm sorry Kiba! I've got to go. . ." Kiba turned around in his seat to watch them walk away. The waiter walked up to the table, looked at Kiba.  
"They're together you know. . ." said the waiter, wiping the table, moving around Akamaru. "So I wouldn't do that again if I were you, but that's just me." Kiba looked at the man in a little bit of shock, and then stood up, Akamaru following him by jumping off the table. This allowed the waiter to wash the rest of the table. Kiba stared forwards thinking.  
  
"Damn. . ." he said.  
  
AN: I have nothing to say here. :P  
There were a couple clues in here to find out what the next, or at least the next big storyline. :0 


	10. Future and Book 2

Book 2—Oval  
  
First Kiss—Chapter Ten  
"All things that don't have a purpose, do have a purpose. . .most of the time it's not to have a purpose."  
  
This is three days after the café incident.  
  
Naruto stood, blood pouring from the side of his face, his clones disappeared as the dust settled. He walked forward, and then started to run towards his enemy. Kiba and Akamaru, who had taken the form of Kiba, waited for him to strike.  
As soon as Naruto got close enough, they preformed the Gatsuuga, knocking Naruto back with some new cuts and bruises. "You can't win, no fart is going to help you this time. . ." Kiba's eyes glowed a fiery red. "You stole her from me. . .she was mine to begin with!"  
Naruto stood up tall again and then said, "There is no need for all of this destruction. . ." around them, fire burned.  
"Yes there is!" Kiba's voice then started out as nothing more than a whisper, but then grew with strength in till it became a shout. He then started to walk towards Naruto."She's on my team, I acknowledge her, I know her a lot more than you, we've been on life risking missions together. And what have you done? What? Cheer for her, beat some guy up? That's nothing compared to the things I've done for her!" By now they were arms length apart, rage built up in Kiba as he threw a punch at Naruto.  
Naruto ducked and kicked Kiba's shin, sending him down. Naruto caught him in a headlock before he could taste the dirt. "Give up Kiba. . ."  
"No!" he reached for his kunai, and Naruto too, almost simultaneously, then the race to see who could stab who began. Shino walked onto the scene, his jacket and face scuffed up, dirty. Fire surrounded the both of them, Naruto and Kiba, as they were fighting in the marketplace.  
Akamaru turned back into his dog form as he ran up to Kiba as the blood spilled. Both Naruto and Kiba were on their knees, only their own weight holding them up. "Thank god that you went through everyone else before you got to me, you're exhausted. . ." said a voice as Shino ran up to help them.  
  
Three days before. . .starting off right where Chapter Nine ended.  
  
"I can tell that you like that woman, Hinata I heard her name was. I can help you get her, if you want me to help. . ." said the waiter as he cleaned a table near Kiba. Kiba kept his eyes forward, Akamaru looking up at him, whining. He looked down at Akamaru and then at the waiter.  
"Who are you? What's your name. . .?" He acknowledged what Akamaru was saying, which was that this man was bad. He didn't know what to think of it, but he knew only one way to go find out what it was.  
"Heheheh. . .Soonichi." Kiba turned completely around and then looked up at the moon. The tables' covering, which was about five feet taller than Kiba protected most of the light, but he could see the small glow of the moon.  
"Are you going to have me help or not. . .don't make me take you by force. . ." Kiba shot his attention back down to this man.  
"What could you do, you're just a waiter." Akamaru started to whine some more, jumping up at him, and Kiba finally released what Akamaru was telling him. Kiba started to slowly walk away.  
"Please don't run." Suddenly Kiba's body started to run, without his acceptance. He wanted to stop, but he couldn't. Akamaru quickly caught up with him as the man threw his hands out, "Ebishi no Jutsu!" Kiba stopped, and then turned around, slowly. He couldn't move at his own will.  
"What is this?" A force slammed into his chest as he was knocked out, Akamaru fainted as well.  
  
Naruto flew through his door, half running straight into it and half opening the handle. He hit the ground as he pulled on his jacket, lying down, he then jumped up again, and ran forwards. He stopped at the Ramen bar and panted, looking up at the sign in front of him. "Half price Ramen! For the whole day! That's twenty Ramen for the price of ten!" He laughed as the cook threw a bowl in front of him.  
  
Shino had sweat pouring from his hairline. He walked up to Naruto and sat down beside him, ordering some Ramen. "Naruto. . ." Naruto finally came up from his bowl and looked at him.  
"Shino! What's up?"  
"I have something that I need to ask you. . .I'd ask Hinata or Kiba, but I cant find them anywhere. Uh. . .Naruto, what would you say if. . ." he thought for a long second.  
"Shino?"  
"Nothing, never mind." He walked away, his hands in his pockets, and his mind pondering. Naruto looked at the bowl beside him that Shino had left, and he quickly took it.  
Hinata sat down beside Naruto, "Naruto. . .?" she said. Naruto looked up from Shino's bowl and smiled. "Hi. . ."  
"Hey what's up! Shino was just here. . .where'd he go?"  
  
Shino was about a block away, he threw his back to a wall, sliding down it in till he hit the ground. He couldn't think of anyone that he could talk to about it. His mind played through hundreds of names, sorting through them, thinking of who would be open enough to say something wise about it.  
His mind finally came down to one name that he felt confident with. "Sakura. . ." he said as he stood up.  
  
"Anyways," said Naruto ordering Hinata a bowl. He checked off the sheet and handed the order to the cook. "I love this place, you don't even have to talk to the cook before he knows the order. You know what time it is?" Hinata looked around.  
"I don't know. . ., sorry. . ." Naruto then took the paper back and wrote down, "What time is it?" and then clipped it to the circular device that went around the Ramen bar. Eventually after all the orders that were in front of his, his paper would reach the cook and he would make the order. More than just Naruto was there for the sale after all.  
"So what do you want to do today?" said Naruto smiling.  
  
Kiba awoke, his eyes blinded. He quickly looked around, without seeing anything, and his vision slowly came back. Light poured through everywhere, and he went back to the ground, he was fully capable of moving now. The green slowly showed through, and he guessed it to be grass. He looked around and Kiba noticed he was in a green field.  
He noticed that his jacket was off, and quickly found it next to him. Then the next missing thing hit him, Akamaru. His head shot around, looking and trying to find the dog. "Akamaru!!!" he shouted. Nowhere to be seen.  
With nothing else to do, besides trying to find Akamaru, he stood up and then started running towards the village, which showed up over the trees. Half way through the field, Kiba tripped to the ground, sliding in the wet grass. He stood onto his knees, panting and sweating, he gasped as he looked up.  
  
A circle on his forehead started to glow.  
  
AN: Jesus. I accidentally deleted this and had to type it over again. It only took me about half an hour though, thank God. It only took that long because I already knew what to write. It usually takes a while to figure out what to do.  
That's why I'm making it a habit to think ahead for now on. :P  
  
If you don't know already, the future storyline was pretty much showed here. I hope you figured it out. 


	11. Headaches

First Kiss—Chapter 11  
"Only the mind that you are given when you are born will truly know reality."  
AN: For this chapters quote, I don't really understand it either. If you do, tell me.  
  
Kiba shook, his head swirling, the distorted image of the world spinning around him, he felt as if he were just in space, then floating. A cloud appeared above him, and his head shot up, staring at the storm above him. The rest of the day sat, tranquil in its own ignorance, not knowing what lay above it.  
He tripped, flying back once again into the wet grass. Kiba's eyes followed the length of a blade of grass, following it up to the top, where a small puddle of water lay. It fell off of the small piece of grass, the blade shooting back to its spot. Kiba panted, as he held his stomach, and then to his head, the circle on his forehead glowing more and more, in till it died out.  
He stood to his full height, stroking his hair, feeling the wetness, not knowing if it were sweat or the water from the grass. "What the hell. . .was that. . .?" The town was his nearest exit to get away from what had just happened.  
  
Shino stepped up to Sakura, her back to him, and he said slowly, "Sakura?" she turned around. They were in the marketplace, where Sakura was buying some fruit, for reasons he did not know.  
"Shino, what a. . .surprise. . ." Sakura said. Courage built up inside of Shino in till he sighed and then finally gasped it out.  
"Sakura. . .I don't know who to tell this, besides the person I really want to hear it, but I'm afraid. . ." he looked away from her. Sakura was a bit shocked by his opening like this.  
"Afraid of what?" she said.  
"That she would say no, that everything would go wrong. . .like this. . ." Shino put his back to the wall close to them and bent to the ground, finally sitting on it. He put his knees to his chest and stared directly into them.  
"This isn't going wrong," said Sakura as she sat down with him to put herself at his level. "What is it that you want to say to her, who is her?" Shino looked over to her, and she noticed the sweat on his forehead.  
Shino sighed as he stared into the air. "Her name is Yamanaka Ino," Sakura's eyes bulged as she looked into his sunglasses. A bit of shock rose on her as she stood up, shaking off the loose dirt.  
"Ino. . .!?" A sense of humor almost reached her lips. "Why her?" Shino looked up at her.  
"If I knew, I would tell you, but I'm just attracted to her." Sakura looked past the sunglasses, looking at him from his side, and she stared into his eyes. "Can you help me?"  
Sakura smiled, "Yeah. . ."  
  
Naruto and Hinata walked through the streets of the village, smiling and laughing. "I know!" said Naruto as he turned the street corner, Kuro standing in front of them. They stopped, Naruto holding an ice cream cone, Hinata too. Kuro wasn't his normal self, his hair was wet, and his shirt was full of sweat.  
"Hinata. . ." he said, gasping. His breath was really short, forcing him to breathe over and over again, faster and harder each time. Naruto gave him a dirty look as Hinata looked into his eyes, Kiba starting to speak again. "Akamaru. . .I cant find him, I've been looking everywhere for him. Can you help me find him. . .?"  
"Is that why you're short of breath?" said Hinata. "Have you been running around, looking for him?" Kiba shook his head yes, slowly. Hinata looked over to Naruto, who was looking the opposite way. "Naruto. . .it's the least we can do, his friend is missing. . ."  
"A dog is missing, it happens everyday! How is this one different?" said Naruto, looking up to the sky.  
"Because I know it. . ." said Hinata, putting her hands on Naruto's shoulder. She turned him around to Kiba, who continued to pant.  
"How long will you be out of breath? Geez!" Kiba stood up fully and then took a deep breath, and instantly, his shortness of breath was gone. Naruto gave him an odd look and then walked out in front of them. "Fine! We'll find your damn dog!" Hinata said a goodbye to Kiba as she caught up with Naruto.  
"Thank you, Naruto. . ." she said smiling. Naruto looked back over to her, and smiled back. Kiba stared at the both of them leaving, and he walked the same way they had come. He walked inside a building, opening the door to a dark house. Kiba flicked on the light, Akamaru running up to him barking with delight to see him home again.  
Naruto stopped, looking around, and finding an old man sitting on a bench. "Sir?" said Naruto walked to him. The man spit out a what, and Naruto continued. "Do you know a kid named Kiba?"  
"Kiba. . .yeah, lives down the street over there, a good kid. Was just walking down the road, then went to his house." Naruto looked up the road, at the side of Kiba's home.  
"Did you say walk? Or run?"  
"Walk, he was just here, didn't you hear me? Must be one of those deaf kids. Always thinking they so special." Naruto walked back to Kiba's house, Hinata worrying, thanking the old man for his time.  
"Naruto!" said Hinata, stopping him, ten feet from Kiba's household. Naruto turned around and looked at her, "Naruto! Stop! Kiba probably has asthma, you never know. Why would he lie to us?" Naruto laughed.  
"That's what I want to know, and that's why I'm going to ask him!" He continued in till he reached Kiba's doorknob, and he turned it, knocking on the door as he went in. Kiba was in the kitchen, petting Akamaru, who stood on the table.  
The kitchen was the nearest to the door, and the most visible place if you were standing in the doorway, where Naruto stood. "Hey! Did you find Akamaru?" he said, trying to be polite as long as he could.  
"Yeah, just ran up the door. You know how smart canines are, they can always find their way home." Naruto smiled and agreed as he let himself inside the house.  
"I want to ask you something Kiba!" He put his hands down on the table, and then taking a seat. Kiba followed him, "Why did you lie to us?" Hinata walked inside the doorway.  
"Lie? What are you talking about?" Kiba's eyes grew more serious.  
"That old man, on the side of these buildings that yours is connected to, he said that you were walking down the street, not running. Why were you out of breath? Did you just do something that took a lot of chakra?" Kuro felt a headache.  
"I'm sorry, you guys gotta go, I'm getting a real bad headache." He stood up, Naruto too. Hinata walked back out of the doorway as Naruto followed her outside. "I'm sorry, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" he shut the door.  
Inside, Kiba tripped onto the table, causing the chairs to fall back and the table falling to its side. Kiba followed the chair in till it hit the floor, Akamaru, who had jumped off in time, walked up to him. He sniffed Kiba, and then backed up. He started to bark, and then growl.  
"Shut up, mutt!" Kiba's hands flew into the dog. 


	12. Shino and Ino

First Kiss—Chapter 12  
"Am I the reason you laugh, or am I the reason you cry?"  
(Today's quote comes from the song Always, by Saliva)  
  
Kiba stood up, smiling. He walked out the door, going to the corner and walking around it. He flew back to his side, looking down the street, Sakura walked with Shino, and Naruto and Hinata were behind them. 'Naruto. . .' thought Kiba. 'Damn!' he ran back into his house.  
Shino tried to think over his decision, but he knew he was in too far. "Okay, first off, you go to her house, where we're going now, and you ask her out, that simple. But then again, it isn't, first you must distract her with chocolate and flowers, and a gift of some sort. You have those?" Shino broke a weak smile as he said no. "Alright, well, Naruto!" she stopped. Naruto, who was too absorbed in his own conversation kept talking as he stopped. He stopped, and looked over at Sakura. "What is it? I'm trying to tell Hinata when I kicked Gaara's ass!"  
"You didn't kick his ass, first off, you both fought it out respectively, and it was a tie. Where did you get your flowers when you had your first date with Hinata? That was so cute!" Naruto's face reddened up as Shino's eyebrows lifted. Naruto sighed as he handed her a card.  
"On the corner of Yamakashi and Saratobi, number fifty eight, it's called 'Flower Bananza. . ." Sakura took the card happily and pushed Shino forward.  
"I never knew Naruto was a softy kind of guy," said Shino as Naruto and Hinata went the other way.  
  
Kiba watched Shino and Sakura walk past the door, looking through the glass to the side of it. As soon as he thought that it was safe enough, he turned the handle, walking into the daylight. He sighed as Sakura laughed behind him. "I never knew that there were so many team seven members around here! Why don't you come with me and Shino, we're going flower shopping!" she whispered the last part of the last sentence. Shino looked around, his own face now red.  
"Uh. . .no thanks, I really have some stuff to do. . ." said Kiba. Sakura ignored him as she pushed him in front of her, forcing him to go with his partner.  
  
Kakashi sighed as he looked around at the town, staring through the crowds of people. 'Days like this,' he thought, 'make me think that I should get back to what I was doing before that whole Eo thing. . .' he left his post at the side of a building and walked towards the setting sun.  
  
"Naruto," said Hinata. Hinata looked up from the Ramen bowl, Hinata twirled the noodles around. "I don't know why. . .but I don't think that Kiba really approves of us."  
Naruto smiled. "Who would care really?" he said. Hinata looked out to the sky, it was turning red.  
"I once heard in a movie, that when the sun sets so early, and it turns that red, that the next day was either to be very violent, or bad." Naruto took notice to this and twirled his chair around. He sat, studying the sky. He looked back at the clock that the Ramen cook had previously installed, and it read four o'clock. In June.  
  
"Shino . . .?" said Ino, standing at her doorway. A long silence occurred as Shino and Ino stared at each other. Sakura looked from an open doorway, using the door as he shield. Kiba stood in front of Sakura, watching Sakura.  
"Uh. . .Ino. . .I would like you to. . ." Sakura smiled as she watched the scene in front of her. Kiba sighed.  
"I'm leaving." Sakura was too absorbed in Shino and Ino to worry about Kiba. He walked off, turning at the first corner, he noticed the Ramen Bar and sat down at the café, which was across the street from it, and the only reason Naruto found it to take Hinata there.  
"I would like to. . .for you to. . .go out on a. . ." Ino's eyes started to grow as she heard the words go on. She started to access the situation, trying to figure out what she was going to do. She already knew what Shino was going to say, but then Sasuke came into her mind.  
As Shino continued, struggling on, Ino noticed something that she hadn't before. Sasuke had never noticed her, not even a hi, or a bye, or a hello. She was hopelessly running for a goal she could not cross. She sighed as Shino stopped.  
"Is there something wrong? You've been standing there for about thirty seconds."  
"What! Oh, say that again?"  
"Would you go on a date with me?" Shino brought out the flowers and candy. Ino smiled as she shook her head up and down as fast as it would go.  
Sakura smiled and clapped, feeling happy that Shino had gotten what she had set him up for. She walked away, feeling the confidence that she could do that with any two persons.  
The sun fell again, letting the moon rise on it's own day. The stars started to let out their own glow as Kiba opened his door, looking around at the street around him. He put his hand on the drainpipe to the right of the door, and then put his other hand on it, and started to climb up it. Once he reached the top of his house, about twenty feet in the air, he ran across the roofs of the houses connected to his.  
He stopped at the end of the block and put his hands out, whispering some words. The tiles on the roof instantly caught on fire as he ran to the left side of the block and hopped the fifteen feet to the other side. This was clearly not Kiba's abilities.  
  
Naruto slept in his bed, going through whatever dream he was going through, he laughed as a red glow went through his window. A voice rang out, "Fir-"the voice was cut off, but it was enough to wake Naruto. He slowly went to the window, wiping his eyes. A blurry image first appeared, red and orange, and then after he was done rubbing his eyes he noticed the situation.  
Kiba stood on top of a man, removing his kunai from the man's neck. Fire was all around him, and that meant Naruto's house, Naruto jumped back, and ran to his door. He put his hand on the handle, and then shot it back off of after he felt the burning metal.  
He ran back into the middle of the room and a number of possibilities ran through his head. He ran towards his window, and Naruto broke through the glass, falling ten feet to the ground. Kiba turned around, smiling. "Naruto! Glad you joined the party!" 


	13. Day Three

First Kiss—Chapter 13  
"If you run in a circle, don't feel like you aren't going anywhere, because you are. You're going in a circle."  
  
This happens on the second night, in case anyone has forgotten the time.  
  
"Kiba, why did you kill that man. . ." said Naruto, his arm twitching. "And where did the fires come from?" His voice was deep and serious. Kiba laughed as he told him the answer.  
"These fires are mine! I just killed that man because he went through the Justu I used. And apparently, you missed it too. But on another note, look at the fire, isn't it beautiful? I mean fire is like life, right now it is in it's prime, burning anything that happens to come in its path. Naruto, you are fire, but all fire has one weakness, water." Kiba started to walk towards Naruto, continuing. "I am that water. And you are that fire. You are going to die, as is this town."  
"Do you think of yourself as Orochimaru?" said Naruto as he reached for his kunai.  
"Not completely as him, because he never succeeded." Kiba jumped forward as Naruto joined him. Kiba went forward as Naruto stopped. He ducked down as quick as he could, tripping the fast moving Kiba. He jumped back up as Kiba stood. "Damn it!" shouted Kiba as his hand flew up, fire flying from his palms, engulfing Naruto.  
Akamaru whined as he walked behind Kiba. Kiba shot around as Naruto slowly stood, groaning. Kiba bent down to Akamaru, staring into his eyes, a shock went through him as he fell forward on to the ground, all the fire around them instantly falling, as if it had never happened. The only resemblance that the fire was there was the complete destruction around them.  
Naruto stood, holding his wounds. His jacket was ripped and burnt, a bit of ash still burning on parts of it. He walked up to Kiba, staring at the child in front of him. Akamaru licked Kiba's face, trying to awaken him. 'That was not Kiba, that was a monster, Kiba is not a monster.' Thought Naruto as he collapsed, falling on his back.  
  
The Next Day. . .The Third Day  
  
"Naruto, wake up!" said a voice as Naruto's eyes opened. Kakashi was above him. Naruto sighed as Kakashi continued, "Why were you sleeping on the ground?" The whole night flashed in front of Naruto as he shot up. He gasped as he looked all around him and everything was fine. Not one building was burnt, or even scratched. He then looked where Kiba had been, and no one was there.  
"What the hell! Master Kakashi! Last night there was a fire, and Kiba, and we fought!" Kakashi smiled.  
"What fire? And Kiba is probably at his home. I think that it was just one of your sleepwalking things or maybe a dream." Naruto gave him an angered look.  
"When did I have sleepwalking? And I hardly ever dream anyways!" he shouted. Kakashi laughed as he walked away.  
"Well, I just know that nothing happened here last night." He smiled at Naruto as he turned forward, and then a thought popped into his head, Kakashi thinking, 'But that man. . . reports of three murders last night. Maybe Naruto isn't lying, maybe that Kiba child has something to do with this.' Kakashi walked in the direction of Kiba's house.  
  
"Well, what do you want to do today Sasuke?" said Sakura with a cheery mood. Sasuke gave her a half smile as he stopped at a shop. "What are you doing?"  
"I need to buy some food, I'm running low. . .and I need breakfast." He picked out some foods as the owner smiled at him. "What are you looking at. . .?"  
"You are Uchicha Sasuke, correct. . .?" said the woman. She put her arms together in a clap as Sasuke stared at her. "Uh, is something wrong?"  
"Where is the woman who usually is at this tent?" The woman smiled again, as if today was the best day of her life.  
"Usually here? This is my shop!"  
"I come here everyday, where is she?" The woman turned her back to them and then started talking again.  
"Fine, Uchicha." She sighed as she turned back around. "I am going to half to kill you now." Her last sentence was with a masculine voice. Arms flew out and an explosion was created, engulfing the whole marketplace, Sasuke and Sakura flying back. The explosion was so huge and loud that there was not one person in the Leaf that did not hear it.  
The smoke flew around, as if they were in a sandstorm, only smoke was the sand. Sasuke stood up, looking the same way that Naruto had when he was drowned by flames. Pieces of his shirt ripped, his face black with soot and ash, and his eyes, Sharingan. He looked at Sakura, or from what he could see of her through the smoke, she was in the same shape he was, but she was unconscious.  
A punch landed on Sasuke's stomach sending him back in till he hit a wall. He looked behind him, it was a gray, and dark, almost black. With the smoke no where to go, it was going to cloud his vision, nothing was going through the wall. "You know," said a voice, loud and commanding. "In this little box, there is no where you can go. It's like you're a trapped rat. . ." Sasuke remembered the last time someone had said that to him. He wanted this to happen the same way that it had. "I'll let the smoke out in due time, by first, I have to land the primary blows!"  
A force threw Sasuke forward, pushing pain throughout his body. Another blow sent him upward, hitting the wall, Sasuke tried to grab onto something, and amazingly his hand went through, but just as it did, he tried to put it back in. The wall would not allow it. His own hand stuck him in the air, the wall holding it's ground.  
"Well, since I can no longer hear you, I may as well let this damn smoke out. . ." The smoke started to see through the wall, letting Sasuke get a deep breath of air. As soon as he did a force once again hit his chest, letting the air back out. He looked down and saw nothing had hit his chest, just a force of something. . .  
It took a minute or so, but as soon as the smoke all cleared out Sasuke was starting to feel a lot of pain from his arm. His muscles were starting to feel the effects, and his arm felt like it was going to snap. He kept looking around, but the only person he could see was Sakura, whoever had been talking was nowhere to be seen.  
"Hey! Up here." Sasuke's head flew up, the woman was standing on the wall, looking down at him. 


	14. Aya

First Kiss—Chapter 14  
"When you can't let go, know that you have to hold on for a damned good reason."  
AN: For a future question of yours, Einizigartig means "Unique" in German.  
  
Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi landed on a building near the boxed in wall. "Who is that woman?" said Asuma as he accessed the situation, staring at everything in front of him. Sasuke hung from the box, the woman looking down at him. "I'm sure all of the Leaf ninja are coming here, since the explosion, don't worry, they can't hit me, just our little secret okay?" said the woman. Kakashi noticed her as the enemy, he took out a kunai, looking at it for a small second and then throwing it at the woman. She started to laugh as the kunai struck her back. At that moment, an amazing thing happened, the kunai went through her. A cloud erupted, making it a shadow clone, but then another one of the clones appeared in the same spot. 'What the hell?' thought Kakashi. Sasuke stared up at her, in till the pain hit him again, and he gasped as he heard a crack.  
"Shh. . ." she said looking back down at Sasuke. She was wearing a hooded shirt, black with yellow stripes on the side. It was then when she pulled out her headband, to show her nationality. The headband, strange enough, had nothing on it. "You see, Uchicha, I'm of my own nation, it has no ninja, it has no jutsu's that are of its own, it has nothing. That is my ideal country. It's called the Einizigartig Country." Her eyes started to glow.  
"How can you create your own country?" said Sasuke. Kurenai, Asuma, Gai and Kakashi all jumped from the building, joined by more jounin as well. They landed on the box and then suddenly went through, falling about fifty feet to the bottom.  
"Well, to answer your question Uchicha, how can you create your own business, religion, fighting style, or invention, no one will ever acknowledge it in till it is strong or popular. That's why I'm willing to have you join my country, if you are willing to let go of this pathetic one." A ninja landed behind her, and the man instantly flew back into a building. "You see, my powers is that I can use my chakra to control anything. I'm kind of like those myths and tall tales you read of when you're in grade school. But I'm real. I can do anything I want as long as I have the chakra. And don't worry, unless I do an absolute toll on my body, my chakra won't even have a dent in it."  
Sasuke looked up at her, still, as Kakashi and the rest tried to find a way out of the tunnel. He looked down as one of the ninja was helping Sakura, he sighed in relief as he tried to free his hand once more. The woman looked back down at him, bored. She sat down next to him and then plopped back on the box. "Why are you so carefree?"  
"Heh, what are you doing? You can't free yourself. Only I can give permission for the box to do something. Even if it wants, it's in a contract with me. I feed it chakra, it does exactly what I say. Kind of like a slave, you know. I've always wanted one, do anything for you." Sasuke groaned. "Do you want down?"  
"Yes. . ."  
"Too bad, oh, I almost forgot!" she shot back up. She looked like a woman in her twenties, which added to the strangeness. How could she have learned such a technique so young? "So what do you say about the country thing? I have more headbands!"  
"Never." Sasuke's eyes almost had a fiery sensation to them.  
Down below, on the streets, the waiter, Soonichi, smiled. He now wore a jounin uniform, along with the Einizigartig headband. 'Going perfectly as planned.'  
  
Naruto ran as fast as he could, he was running with some other ninja, going to the disaster area. As soon as they got there they spotted Soonichi. "Who are you!" shouted one of the ninja.  
"I am Soonichi Irichi, I'm from a neighboring country, a new one actually," he said. Naruto noticed his face, trying to but it to a person.  
"Hey," said Naruto pointing at him. "Aren't you that waiter guy across from the Ramen Bar? I remember you, you were an asshole. If you are from a different country, why were you working here?" The man stared into his eyes, not angered, but looking as if his temper was almost gone.  
"Paying off a debt," he said reaching for his pocket and pulling out a kunai, "for myself to bring this country down." He threw it to the ground, an explosion tag on it. The ninja all dispersed, each going a separate way. The tag exploded, doing its job, and Naruto was sent to the wall of a building. It was here where he noticed the boxed wall, and saw the ninja inside and one on the top.  
"What does your country have against ours!?" said the same ninja who'd talked first.  
"My country has everything to do against this. . .place. . ." he said in disgust. "The Leaf the mighty Leaf, blah blah blah! That's all I ever hear! Every country is dwarfed in comparison to this one. Even that Orochimaru's attack did nothing to stop you! Am I here to do his work!" A kunai flew past him and he threw his hands up, sending it into flames.  
That scene flew to Naruto, and he remembered his and Kiba's fight. Kiba could do that. . . "Soonichi or whatever your name is!" said Naruto as he worked himself up. The thought of asking him the question quickly eroded as he thought of something new to say, as to not appear as an idiot. "I'm gonna kick your ass!" 'Much better. . .' thought Naruto, worrying.  
  
Kakashi felt the sides of the wall, he could not go through it or above it. He tried once more as he sent a kunai to the top of the box, only to watch it fall to his feet after colliding with the wall. "Sakura, are you awake?" he said with a low voice. "How did you and Sasuke get in this position?" Sakura rubbed her eyes and brushed her clothes.  
"I don't know. . .me and Sasuke were getting food from the marketplace. . . then he stopped at a tent to buy something, and the lady there asked him if he were Uchicha Sasuke. Sasuke asked her where the normal shopkeeper was, and then something happened, and here I am I guess. . ." She looked up at Sasuke, walking directly under him.  
The sound of a drip occurred and she looked around, then looked back up, five blood drips fell on her forehead and hair. Sakura then screamed.  
  
Sasuke winced as the woman took her hand off the kunai embedded in his hand. "You going to join me or not Uchicha?" She laughed as another thought appeared in her head before Sasuke could answer. "I forgot to tell you my name, it's Aya! Nice to meet you, again!"  
"Aya, huh? Well I'm still not going with you. . ." said Sasuke, half spitting at her. Aya looked at him and then laughed again, rolling on the box. "You are really annoying."  
She appeared in front of him again. More pain shot through is body as he winced. "You aren't in the position to give insults little kid." Her eyes glowed as her sentence ended. She then sighed, "I've had enough of you. . .I'll kill you now, yeah, that sounds good." 


	15. Oval

First Kiss—Chapter Fifteen  
"So when you fall to the floor, and finally get back to reality tell me how it was to be the fool."  
AN: Sorry for being out for a while. I just didn't feel like doing any chapters. :0 Expect more, especially during the summer.  
  
Sasuke felt the pain in his arm as Aya laughed to him again. It had been about half an hour since Aya shouted her death threat. "Why haven't you killed me yet?" said Sasuke.  
"Because I was just using it to have you join me, apparently it didn't work and the Einizigartig is still without you. You kn-"she stopped, freezing in motion as if a bullet had hit her, she turned around, looking down to where Naruto and Soonichi were battling. "Him. . .Uchicha! You must decide now!"  
"Why? What's with the rush you were all slow and patient before."  
"Because he's here now, and we must leave. Soonichi had more fun with his projects this time than he should have. Come on! Yes or no! You die or you join!" Sasuke spat at her. "Fine! You die!" Sasuke dropped from the box, sending his broken hand free.  
The ninja below noticed this and quickly acted. Before Sasuke hit the ground he was caught and placed onto the ground gently, as all the ninja surrounded him.  
  
Kiba walked slowly onto the scene of the ninja against Soonichi scene, his hood hiding his face as he stopped. Everyone stopped, looking at him, Naruto shouted his name, Kiba then pulled his head up, allowing the sun to hit his face. He pulled his hand up slowly as it pushed away his black hood, the Einizigartig symbol on his forehead where the Leaf symbol should be.  
"Charge him!" shouted one of the ninja as Kiba's face started to show the horror he felt.  
  
Naruto woke up, swat poured down his face as he moved his hand through his hair. His eyes were half open, and it had only been two years since the last scene, but he had not aged well. Bags and wrinkles under his eyes seemed to go on forever and his hair was a wild mess, even more so then before.  
He stood up, yawning, thinking hard about what he had just dreamed. A whole year in one sleep, his dreams were getting worse and worse, soon he'd be reliving the three years in one night. He knew the only way to get past the dreams but he was so scared to do it that he kept putting it off.  
Naruto started into the hall, stopping midway through it, looking to his right. A picture of Hinata stood staring at him. His eyes were fixed on it and he couldn't move them, they started to bulge.  
He walked into the kitchen, picking up a steaming cup of coffee. A woman that looked around his age sat down with him, sipping at her own cup. "You look like you didn't have much sleep last night," she said, he voice was grim and stern.  
"Oh I slept, it's just what I was dreaming of. . ." said Naruto as he stared into his reflection in the endless black.  
"It again? I'm telling you, you mus-"Naruto hit the coffee as he stood up, it spilling over the counter as he left the room. The woman followed him out but he was gone. "Naruto. . ." a long silence. "I'm sorry." She walked back into the house and started down the hall, she started to open a door when something caught her eye.  
Her mouth opened, Hinata's picture was facing the wall, it had been flipped over.  
  
"Naruto. . ." said Shino as he looked up from his carving. It was a rough engraving and whatever it was modled after was not apparent yet, the wood was chipped and some still rested on the carving. Overlooking them was the monument to the former hokages.  
"Shino. . .you took up craftsmanship?" said Naruto, he was now wearing a black jacket and black pants, looked as if he'd just been to a funeral. It was now noon and the sun shone at its best, as it knew it was about going to die at the end of the day.  
"Eh, I don't know, I have to take up a hobby since we can't be ninja anymore, you know." Naruto didn't answer, he put his hands in his pockets, moved them around in till he felt that they were comfortable enough, and sighed.  
"What is it of?" said Naruto, trying to change the subject. Shino looked down at it and moved the knife from the wood.  
"The mountain." Naruto looked down to his shoes.  
"How's Ino?"  
"Good."  
The whole scene started to play through his mind, so fast he couldn't tell what it was, Naruto collapsed. The box, the ninja, Kiba, Soonich, Aya, all of them were where they were standing.  
"Naruto! Are you okay?" he lifted him up slowly as Naruto panted.  
"This is where it went down, all of it, that day. . .the Einizigartig, Aya, Sasuke, all of them were here." He started to move his hand across the roof, moving over the tiles as the people below, looking up at the ceiling listened to him.  
  
The day passed slowly after that as Naruto went through his normal routine, in till he went home. He went straight to bed, remembering what had happened in the morning. This starts off where the last dream ended.  
  
Kiba threw his hands to his head, screaming, two balls of chakra, powerful enough to be seen, floated in front of him. They turned into flat ovals and had spikes going out of them, as they charged the ninja. One had nothing in his knowledge to do besides block, and the chakra went straight through him, blood flew everywhere as the man's upper section fell to the ground.  
The other flew at the same rate as the first and it went to another ninja. He took out a kunai and threw it to the chakra, it went perfectly into the oval, and went through as if the chakra was water. It flew into the ninja and it had the same results as the first oval.  
  
AN: Now you know why this book is called Oval :P I like the way I went with this story as it is starting to seriously play out in my mind. I'm sorry it took so long to come out with a new chapter it's just I was really busy and I was also thinking of what to do with the story. I was so far not happy with the results and decided I better move into a new direction. Some new surprises in head, and Hinata/Naruto scenes as well. This chapter had some secrets revealed, good ones. :), though you gotta look for em. 


	16. Awake

First Kiss—Chapter Sixteen  
"Secrets are only made so that they can someday be told."  
  
Sasuke slowly woke up, blood was all around him, some was on himself, he stood up slowly, moaning. Sakura ran up to him, mist was all around them, she was crying. "S-Sasuke!" she cried.  
"Sakura!? What's going on!?" said Sasuke quickly. Sakura threw herself into his chest, forcing him to put his hands around her and to regain his balance. She kept on crying.  
"Kiba. . .he's out of control. . .Sensei put up the mist jutsu that Zabuza had used against us to cloak our ninja, but we still cannot defeat him. . .or find him. . .he could be close right now!" Sasuke used one hand to reach into his pocket near his knees to get a kunai.  
"Sakura. . .shh. . ." she quieted down a little, but her sobs were still barely heard. Sasuke removed his right arm from her and moved his left arm to her upper right arm. "Now!" he shoved her out of the way, Kiba's ovals flew from the mist, Sasuke quickly ducked to the ground. The ovals went over him as Sasuke quickly got back up, sprinting with a special boost from the ground as he got up.  
He threw his fist at Kiba, who was smiling as Sasuke drew closer. The two ovals flew in front of Sasuke's fist, turning into a solid almost, bustling with chakra. A crack was heard as Sasuke's uninjured hand broke.  
Aya laughed as she walked to Sasuke. "Uchicha! You really should have listened to me! See Kiba here, he's Einizigartig!"  
"Shut up!" shouted Kiba. "You are not in this! Leave." Aya's face grew angry as she could not gloat any longer, but she followed his order. Her body flew into the mist.  
  
(Not to confuse anyone, but while Naruto and Shino are talking in the following, please note that anything that isn't in quotes or saying he said or she said is in the flashback)  
  
"Tell me Naruto, as your counselor on all this," said Shino, they were at the same place they talked last time, "how did you exactly defeat Aya?" Naruto walked around in the mist, holding his injured arm. He ran into a wall, cursing it.  
He kept walking, now down the side of the wall. A voice was heard as he flipped around, Aya standing behind him. A fist flew into his stomach as he flew down the wall. He landed, his limbs bouncing off the ground as his limp body finally halted. He slowly stood, wondering why this person was attacking him.  
Naruto quickly took out a kunai, as he felt her getting closer and closer, he then threw his kunai up to block her attack, nothing happened. It was then that her plan hit him, he flew around, Aya behind him, she laughed as she threw her hand out, Naruto flying down the way he had came.  
Some more voices were heard as blood erupted from Naruto's mouth. He coughed, the voices started to argue, one of the voices was Soonichi's.  
Naruto said, "Well. . .if Soonichi hadn't joined our side I do not think that I would have been able to defeat her. . . Well, they had a disagreement, he wanted to leave the Leaf as quickly as he could and regroup. It turns out that there were more Einizigartig, some attacking the Sand. Well. . .since Soonichi wanted to quit, leaving Kiba there to die, Aya said no, and the two started to fight."  
"Oh. . .I'm sorry I was not there to see this all, this is the first time I have heard of the real story actually. Most ninja who were there aren't alive today. . ."  
Naruto slowly stood up, using the wall as leverage. He didn't know where it had come from, as he didn't remember a wall being this long. He started to walk towards where he heard the shouts, and he slowly stumbled upon the fight.  
Aya shoved Soonichi, who shoved back, Aya then threw a fist, Soonichi ducked, trying to punch her. Aya jumped back taking out a kunai, and screamed as she attacked Soonichi, who was unarmed.  
"But why didn't she attack him with her power?" said Shino.  
"Well, as I later figured out, Aya's power most consisted of her mind. When she faced a team member or someone she loved, she could not use it. I don't know how to explain it, but she did not use chakra for her power, it was a one in a. . .trillion kind of technique. So when she attacked Soonichi with just regular weapons she was quickly subdued, but when she finally forced herself to use her power against him I stepped in."  
Naruto ran up to her, his kunai out, limping. She laughed at him but quickly got back in fighting position as Soonich attacked her again. It was as if he was diving at her, his head forward, his whole body in a horizontal position, kind of like he was flying.  
Soonichi performed a flip, then threw the dagger down to Aya, it instantly stopped three inches from her nose, stopped by her jutsu. Naruto then acted as she started an attack, he dove forward, throwing the kunai into Aya's back, he flew past her and hit the dirt.  
Aya stumbled forward a bit as Soonichi threw his own kunai into her stomach. She collapsed onto his shoulder as he held her up.  
"Wow. . . that's the story?" said Shino.  
"No, not all of it. . .but that's how I met Aya though. . .and that's how I live with her. . .almost immediately after that the Hokage showed up. I don't know what Soonichi did to Aya, but she is actually a normal seventeen year old woman. She was a normal fifteen year old woman then, but it was kind of like what Orochimaru did. . .he hypnotized her or something. . .you know what, that's all I feel like talking about today."  
  
The next day  
  
Naruto woke up, slowly moving past Hinata's picture, sitting down at the table. The woman sat down with him, giving him his coffee, it was almost an everyday routine. "Aya. . .sorry about yesterday. I've started to tell Shino the story. We've already got a year through."  
Aya sighed, she looked into her coffee and then smiled. "It's alright. I don't know what you are going through, but I'm sure it is hard for you. Are you ever going to. . .visit. . .you know again?"  
"I don't know if I can forgive her. . ." he looked up at Aya, after previously staring deep into his coffee. "Lets talk about something else, how was your day?"  
  
AN: Some secrets revealed once again. The secrets in the last chapter had nothing to with Hinata being dead, but for all to know, Naruto and Hinata are not together at the present time, in the flashback they are, but not now. I hope you all got the convo between Shino and Naruto, as I tried to explain it best I could in the little parentheses. New chapter by (hopefully) next Tuesday. I'm really busy now. I'm happy I got time for this chapter. Each chapter takes almost two hours to write, one hour to plan (usually), and about thirty minutes to edit. So a lot of time goes into these chapters for your viewing pleasure. I hope you like them. :) 


	17. Second Chance on Love

First Kiss—Chapter Seventeen  
  
"Naruto, I. . .love you. . .still. . .please forgive me. . ." Hinata, Chapter Seventeen, Book 2, First Kiss  
  
AN: Quote reveals some stuff. To clarify, first scene is in present time.  
  
Naruto walked to the Ramen Bar, stopping to admire the glowing through the dark. The blue in the dark skies still held its ground as night came closer. He sat down, sighing as the waiter put a bowl in front of him. The steam floated to his face, Naruto just stared into the bowl, depressed.  
  
Hinata looked to her left, it was just as she feared. Naruto stood not ten feet from her, buying Ramen from the Ramen Bar. He spotted her. "Naruto. . ." she said, loud enough for him to hear. It was the first time in a long time that Naruto had seen her, and his first glimpse was amazing in his eyes. Her hair was shorter now, and she had matured fully, she still wore her old coat, although it was a little too small for her body.  
Naruto's mouth half opened, his eyes wide, and he was forced to speak. "Hinata. . ." She smiled, this was the first time they had met in two years. The Leaf was a giant city, but Naruto had tried to avoid her. He walked up to her, slowly at first, but then with growing speed. Hinata was across the street, holding a pair of shopping bags, she smiled as Naruto ran up to her.  
He threw his arms open, as did she, and the two hugged. Hinata's bags dropped to the ground, letting a small echo of dust go around them. "Naruto!" laughed Kakashi, throwing the two's love scene off balance. Naruto dropped the hug, looking to his right, Kakashi was smiling at them, behind him was his new team. Naruto, smiled back at the team, and Kakashi walked up to them. "So I see you two are together again."  
"No. . .we aren't. . ." said Naruto. The joy in Hinata's face fell, but she still tried to seem happy. "So, Sensei—"Kakashi interrupted him.  
"You do not need to call me Sensei anymore, Naruto, you've moved onto the chunnin level now. Soon you will be commanding your own group of ninja, so you do not need to call me Sensei. It is an immense honor, but please."  
"Okay. . .Kakashi. . ." Kakashi smiled as Naruto did, as it felt awkward to call him it.  
"Well, it looks like you two were up to something so we'll be going, alright, TEAM!" they ran past Naruto and Hinata. "Look at that. . ." he said smiling to Hinata.  
"Naruto, why did you say we weren't together?" said Hinata slowly, her face started to become red.  
"Well. . .we aren't. . .are we? Do you want to be?" that was the question that Hinata wanted to hear so much but at the same time it was a knife through her throat.  
". . .I. . .I. . .don't. . .know. . ." Naruto stepped closer to her, she stared to the ground, Naruto lifted his hand up to her face and then smiled.  
Hinata started to shake, it was as if this was their first meeting. Naruto too, was scared senseless, but he needed to keep his composure. Hinata's head started to move upwards, and it wasn't in till Naruto saw her face that he realized what she was doing.  
Hinata was not scared, she was crying, crying tears of happiness. "It's. . .been so long. . .why Naruto?"  
  
(Flashback)  
  
Soonichi dropped Aya in disgust. He looked at Naruto, and laughed. "Did you think I was on your side or something? I am on no ones side." Only half a split second occurred before a fist was in Naruto's stomach. The power was immense, but Naruto did not move. He screamed, the scream was dry and it burnt Naruto's throat. He grabbed Soonichi's hand, blood falling from his mouth.  
He could feel his organs hurting, the internal bleeding just beginning to set in, everything started to get very hot, even though just a minute ago he was freezing from the mist. Naruto threw Soonichi's hand out of the way, throwing Soonichi off balance. Naruto jumped forwards, but the pain held its ground and Naruto automatically went into a feudal position in mid air. His body fell limp against the frost bitten ground.  
  
Naruto looked at Hinata, the warmth of the situation coming to him. "I don't know, I was being stupid. . .a stupid kid. . ."  
"Is everything alright now? Are we alright. . .? Naruto. . .?" Naruto was staring into space. He was thinking hard.  
"My Ramen!" he ran to the Bar, eating some Ramen. "Nooo! It's cold!" he started crying. Shino and Ino walked past Hinata, their hands locked.  
Ino stopped and looked at Naruto, worryingly. "What's. . .wrong with him?" Hinata looked over to her, her eyes half closed.  
"His Ramen is cold. . ."  
Ino's face turned to disgust and surprise. She whispered to Shino, "Just keep walking. . ." Hinata looked over to Shino but Ino moved her face in the way of his and just smiled to her. "Bye bye!"  
  
Shino and Naruto stood on the same building, Shino's carving was almost complete, two out of the four monuments were done so far. "So, you're seeming very happy lately," said Shino as he studied his work.  
"Yeah. . ."  
"Well, we are almost done with that day, do you mind if we finish it today?" Naruto put his hands in his jacket, it was a cold day. His breath showed as he sighed.  
". . .Not today. . .but tomorrow I think I will. Just today. . .something's wrong with it. . .I don't remember what it is."  
"Two years ago that day happened. You knew that."  
". . .maybe so. . ."  
Shino sighed as he looked up from his carving. "Naruto, if you aren't going to be completely honest all the time then why are we doing these sessions?" Naruto looked down at the roof, and smiled as he said his answer confidently.  
"Because these session's are a way to get rid of the past, just a way, I never said how we would do it, or when, or how long it was going to take."  
". . .When are you getting your team?"  
"April."  
"Me too. . ."  
  
AN: Yay, love scene. It felt good to write that, it has been ages since I wrote one. Next chapter will be completely flashback, as I need to finish the flashback. I still have two more years to go. :0 


	18. Whereabouts and Book 3

First Kiss—Chapter 18  
"She never sleeps. . ." The Ring  
  
AN: Augh! Forgot to actually make the last quote into the chapter, I am very sorry that will never happen again. -- Thanks for reviews  
  
"Naruto. . .why did you break up with Hinata in the first place?" said Shino. Their session, this time was in Shino's home. The environment was very warm and friendly, the room was well light, pictures were everywhere, and plants covered much of the space left in the room. Naruto, who sat in a brown, leather chair, put his hands together, interlinking his fingers.  
He thought hard about what he was about to say, and about a minute later he finally said it. "Because. . .she. . .kind of. . .betrayed me. You see, during that day. . . after Soonichi defeated Aya he retreated, I couldn't follow him, but soon the Hokage showed up."  
"You mean the former Hokage?"  
"Yeah. . .well. . .she and her team of Anbu could not see through the mist, so she did a ninjutsu that took it away. Of course this was great because the ninja could all see and not half to fight blind, but this also allowed Kiba to see them as well. It was a slaughter, no one could escape the ovals that flew around him. Even the Hokage fell to its fury. I had no idea what to do, and as soon as the ovals came for Hinata—"he was cut off.  
"I don't remember you saying she arrived on the scene."  
"Oh. . .well, she did during the hour when the mist was in effect. Well. . .when the ovals came for her I pretty much saved her life by shoving her out of the way, saving her and myself, and then they came back for me. . .I thought that, if you loved someone enough that you would risk your life for them, and well. . .she didn't. I was lucky enough that Kakashi had finally attacked Kiba while the ovals were far enough away from him."  
"I see. . .what happened to Sasuke when Kiba attacked him during the mist?"  
"Him and Kiba fought, and right before Kiba was going to kill him the Hokage showed up. She cleared the mist, all the ninja surrounded Kiba. I too, surrounded him. Kiba then let loose the ovals, first he got the Hokage after most of the Anbu stepped in front of her. The ovals cut right through them, after that, it was a mess. No one knew what to do, or how to attack such a monster, in till Kakashi, who stayed quiet the whole time finally got him."  
"Got him? Kiba is dead?"  
". . .Yes. . .Shino, where were you during that day anyways?"  
"Of course you know he was in my group, he knocked me out, I don't know what happened but I didn't get up for three days. I had three broken ribs. No one ever told me the story of that day. Want to keep going?"  
"No." Naruto stood up, and walked out of the house. He stopped at his steps, sighing.  
  
"Naruto. . ." said Sakura as the two sat at the Ramen Bar. "Why haven't you talked to Hinata lately? It's been two days since you two have been together. It's like you don't even want her. What's wrong?" Naruto sighed as he looked at her.  
"Listen, I just realized why I left her in the first place, I'm not sure if I should continue or stop where I am at," he said. "You know what it feels like to have your heart broken Sakura, you should know."  
"I do, but that doesn't mean that I am going to hate Sasuke forever for what he did. He did it because he had to."  
"Joining another country is not something he had to do!" He hit his Ramen, it flew off the table into the cooking area. He started to walk away when Sakura stopped him.  
"It is damn well something he had to do Naruto!" Raindrops started to fall. First very lightly, but it was slowly and steadily increasing in power. "You have no idea what happened after that day!"  
"I was there Sakura! I was there the first day, then the next day! I saw everything that happened! Every little detail I know! So don't think that I don't know what happened cause I do!" Anger was on top of their voices so much it was hard to hear what they were saying.  
"I don't care Naruto. . ." she said, her voice a little lower this time. "I don't care. He is mine and I love him. Just because he is not here doesn't mean that I have lost him," Sakura started to cry, though the ran covered her tears.  
  
(Flashback—Day After Kiba Was Killed)  
  
Sasuke stood, thinking about what he had saw the day before. He put it into his head and kept thinking of what Kiba did and could have done. If he was not so obsessive with his powers he would have taken over this village. If he would have been smart about what he did.  
Sasuke wanted that power. He wanted the ability to do that much damage if he wanted it. He needed to find the Einizigartig secret. Whatever it was. . .it was powerful enough to destroy a major portion of the Leaf Village. He then, without any warning, without taking any supplies, left the Leaf Village to seek out the Einizigartig. Rendering what happened with Orochimaru useless.  
  
AN: Kind of a short chapter, didn't even face up to 1000 words. Sorry, really busy doing nothing. But seriously I got some bad cases of writers block. 


	19. Teacher

First Kiss—Chapter Nineteen Book Three—In Search Of  
  
"You need a reason to keep living, because if you have no reason you'll surely die."  
  
AN: I forgot the last chapter was ending of book two and I didn't really make it that dramatic which was an accident. Whoops. Book three is ahead now and I'm happy I've gotten this far. Thanks for the positive reviews. I have almost three or four books left, which is the aimed length of this fic.  
  
Sakura sat, thinking, her surroundings were very bleak and dark. Rain dripped inside the room, she sat in a chair, her feet curled up to the chair, holding a coffee cup, watching the steam rise to become invisible. She sighed, thinking about Sasuke. Her feet hit the floor, causing a small blast of waves around her.  
She opened the door to the raining street. A sigh as she closed the door, she then threw her back to it, sliding slowly into the cold waters. She started to cry.  
The door slowly opened, waves following the action. Naruto stood at the doorway, his hair down from the water, an angered look on his face. He looked at Sakura, she didn't even notice him, he spoke slowly, "Sakura. . ." Nothing. He waited patiently for a response but never got one. "Sakura!" he yelled.  
"Naruto. . .what. . ." She didn't look over to him.  
"I'll. . ." he looked up and sighed. Rain hit his forehead, as he was not inside completely. "I'll help you get Sasuke." His overcoat was drenched, the many laces falling down as far as they could hang. His hands lay snug inside their appropriate pouches, as Sakura slowly moved her view, trying to see him. He looked back down, giving Sakura a glance.  
She slowly stood, water falling from her body. Footstep by footstep, she slowly walked to Naruto, keeping her eyes locked on him. It started to freak Naruto out, as he had never seen her like that. She got into arms length of him and collapsed onto him, Naruto couldn't decipher it from a hug or if she had really collapsed. He held her up best he could, and slowly walked out of the house, still holding her.  
"Sakura, are you there. . ."  
". . .yes. . ."  
"How long has it been since you ate? You're light." Naruto looked into her eyes, they were white. "I'm going to get you to a hospital." He lifted her up, carrying her down the raining streets.  
  
Naruto sat on a bench in the empty hospital. The halls were a indescribable green, all he knew about them is that it made him want to puke. He held himself up with his elbows on his thighs, thinking hard. "How am I going to do this. . ." he said.  
Kakashi sat down beside Naruto, a small wooden door beside the two. Naruto had no idea where he had come from and what he was doing here, but he could do nothing but say hi. "I heard from the doctors. No need to explain."  
"She's been like that for a while. I don't know what to do."  
"What did you say you were going to do?" Kakashi leaned back, looking at Naruto.  
". . .Get Sasuke for her." Kakashi smiled when he heard it. "What. . ."  
"You were lucky to get him the last time for her, now, this time it is almost impossible. Plus, you can't do it anyways. It's the hunter-nin's job, not yours. And anyways, soon you'll have your own team to be in command of. You have no room for rescues."  
"But-"Kakashi interrupted.  
"And anyways, last time you knew where Sasuke was and where he was going, do you this time? No. We have no idea why he left and where he went. He is just a missing-nin. There are plenty of them around the world. Plus, we have people looking for him now."  
"Yeah, but they've never found any sign of him."  
"Naruto, this is an order from your former sensei. Do NOT look for Sasuke. If you do you'll be considered a missing-nin yourself and will probably be killed from a hunter-nin." Naruto stopped talking, and then looked at the small door. "I know, Naruto, but there is nothing you can do. You should have thought before you promised. You have to teach the academy as well, so I'd do that first. Then your team."  
"Wait. . .they never told me I was going to be an academy instructor, when did this happen?"  
"Well you cant become a jounin straight up, sure you are now, but they want you to teach a couple classes first. All you have to do is teach them the basic skills and tell them about chakra, that stuff. You remember right?"  
Naruto gave him a blank look.  
Kakashi smiled and then said, "Don't worry, you'll do fine. You start tomorrow!"  
  
The next day  
  
Naruto sat in his seat in front of a whole auditorium of empty seats. He looked at his watch, sweat started to pour from his already sweat-soaked head, it was seven thirty. The first couple of students started to file in, and after ten minutes every seat was filled. "Hey! It's Naruto!" said Konohamaru. Naruto gave him a strange look, Konohamaru was in the seat highest from the top.  
"Konohamaru? You've been here for like six minutes shouldn't you have noticed who the teacher was by now?" Moegi raised her hand. "Yes?"  
"Uh, teacher, sorry but his brain doesn't start in till seven forty."  
"How did he get here?"  
"We dragged him."  
"Okay. . .I'll remember that. Now class, I'm your new teacher, I'll be teaching you the basics of. . ." he backed up to his desk and looked at his plan as quick as he could, "chakra today!"  
  
Sakura sat in her hospital bed, her hands stringing through her hair as she stared at her bed sheets. The room was dark and damp, and only a single window allowed light. It was more a prison than a hospital room.  
  
AN: Sorry for the HUGE delay on the new chapter. I'm sorry but writers block has me running up the walls, this particular chapter took a whole week to do. Mostly because I would write one or two chapters and I couldn't think of anything to write. Then the next day I'd do it again and BAM the same thing would go ahead and happen. It pisses you off more than it helps you. But writers block seems to be over as I just wrote the last half the chapter in succession. :) Expect next chapter by Tuesday hopefully earlier. Tell me what you think of Naruto bein a teacher. 


	20. Letter

First Kiss—Chapter 20  
  
"...Do NOT look for Sasuke. If you do you'll be considered a missing- nin yourself and will probably be killed from a hunter-nin."—Kakashi, First Kiss, Book Three, Chapter 19  
  
Naruto sat in his desk, clicking his pen onto a piece of paper, watching it go through, time after time, going in deeper into the papers below, as the ink started to create a deep, dark, blue pool. He started to think about Sasuke, where he was and what he was doing, why he had left. All those questions circling through his head.  
"Why," he said aloud.  
  
Sasuke, sitting in a desk of his own, sat doing exactly the same thing that Naruto was doing. He was thinking, it had been almost two years since he'd seen the people of the Leaf, of Konoha. Since then, he had relocated to the country of the Sand, traveling for a whole year, without finding the Einizigartig. His whole life had been wasted, in his opinion, and had no choice but to settle down. If he returned to a major village or the Leaf, he'd be killed.  
For now he was in a small village, a village too small even to have ninja. He was the village leader, as the village had only three hundred people in its borders, and they'd never seen a ninja of his stature.  
Since then he had mobilized the small village, creating a police force, a ninja academy, and so far had started what he was hoping to lead to Konoha. A whole village followed him, three hundred followers. He stood up, sighing, looking out his window. He was inside his own palace, his home, where he lived like a king. Sasuke walked through the house, all the way down the stairs, through seven doors, down some more stairs, to the door.  
He threw them open, walking to the outside, green meadows greeted him, and the small village of Sachi stood in the distance.  
He walked to the Academy, where he met with a ninja who was a teacher at the school. "Mr. Tao," said Sasuke to the man in front of him. The man was a normal villager, only with a chunnin vest on. "I need you to take this letter to the Leaf, you know where that is?" the man shook his head yes. "Once you get there go to Konoha, and find this address."  
"Yes, sir, but that is a long trip are you sure you want me to make it?"  
"How long will it take Mr. Tao?"  
". . .probably half a month. I'll see you then Mr. Taguchi."  
  
Time passed slowly, Sakura came out of the hospital, charged with an eating disorder, Naruto was given his own team and gave up hopes on finding Sasuke. That was in till Mr. Tao got to the Leaf.  
  
Three Weeks Later  
  
Naruto opened the door to see a panting man in front of him. "Who are you?" he sighed and wiped his eyes.  
"Who is it?" said Aya behind him as she opened a cabinet door.  
"I dunno some jackhole."  
"This is from Mr. Taguchi, he wanted me to deliver it to you," he said through a series of pants. He gave Naruto an envelope. Aya walked up, behind Naruto, looking at the letter.  
"You gonna open it?" she said.  
"Yeah!" Naruto snapped at her. He quickly slid his finger through the top of the letter, slicing the folding part of the letter. He then took the letter out of it and started to read. As he scrolled through the page he started to get more serious and serious about what he was reading, thinking while reading instead of taking the letter as a burden. "Sasuke. . ."  
". . .who's Sasuke. . .?" said Mr. Tao, and for the first time Naruto noticed his uniform.  
"I get it. . ." said Naruto. "Mr., please come in." Naruto walked to his coffee table, reaching to a cabinet and getting paper and a pen. He started to write. He stopped halfway through his letter, dropping his pen and opening his mouth, finally reaching the point of Sasuke's letter. He stood up, getting his coat, running outside. "Mr. Tao! Show me where you live!"  
Mr. Tao ran outside, following Naruto. Aya had no choice but to follow them. Naruto ran to the town gates, but as he reached there he passed by the Ramen Bar, Hinata sat on one of the stools, circling around, waiting for Naruto to come. She spotted them and ran to Naruto. "Naruto!" she shouted. Naruto stopped, looking around.  
"Hinata? What?"  
"We need to talk."  
"Now!?"  
"Yes!"  
The line behind him gave him a weird look, and he reluctantly walked to the Ramen Bar with Hinata. They sat down and he sighed. "What is it. . .?"  
"Why haven't you been talking to me lately, for the last month I haven't talked to you. I haven't seen you. . .and it hurts." Naruto gave her a surprised look.  
"When did you become so open. . ." he put his hands on her shoulders. Aya watched, studying the two. She had hardly been out since she started to live with Naruto. A houseguest that never left. This was one of her first times out since then.  
"Since you. . .stopped talking to me. . .I felt that if I were more open then maybe. . .you'd notice me more. We are dating aren't we. . .?" she started to cry.  
"Listen. . .I want you to come with me. . ."  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm going to find Sasuke."  
"But—"  
"But, I wont be gone if you don't come with me."  
". . .okay. . ."  
  
Naruto,  
  
I wanted to make this letter short, mostly because I want it to reach you as soon as possible. There is much I want to tell you, though if this letter is ever picked up by a Leaf then I'll surely be killed if I told you what I wanted to tell you. Though there is some I can tell you that will not get me killed. I did leave yes, and I am at the following address: 305 Taguchi St.  
Please go there as soon as you can.  
  
Sasuke  
  
AN: Wooh. We see more NaruHina soon. Sorry for delay, felt like you all weren't reading anymore. 


	21. Tripped

First Kiss--Chapter Twenty One  
No quote for this week...  
  
AN: Sorry about the slow updates, I had to reboot my harddrive and that means that I don't have Word, so there may be some minor errors in the chapter. Infact, I'm using notepad right now... So updates will go uber slow. I'll try to find the time to write.  
  
Sasuke, sat staring deep into his desk, following the linesacross the smooth wood. He sighed as he stood, staring out the window, he shook his head as he collapsed back into the chair.  
  
"Naruto! Where are you going!" said Hinata as they reached the forest, they were all in a fast paced run. They knew that soon the Leaf would know they were gone, and they would search for them.  
"I don't know right now! Hinata, just run! After we get out of the clear, we should be alright for a while! Mr. Tao should take us to the right place!" Mr. Tao looked back at Naruto, and then started to speak.  
"Mr. Naruto! The last I checked, it was not soon passed six, and that means that we have almost thirty minutes un till nightfall! After nightfall we should reach a village by the name of Aida, there we should be able to either dodge or completly miss the hunter-nins you speak of! From there we can make it to my village."  
"Alright! How's everyone doing?" shouted Naruto to Aya and Hinata.  
"Alright," said Hinata, then Aya soon after.  
Thoughts passed through Aya's head, she had nothing to do, but to run, and her mind was resting, no task, no update, nothing. Flashes, images, memories started to fly through her head, soon she was reliving her fight with Soonichi, a fist into her stomach, the pain of a kunai into her back, she tripped. A slow, as if time stopped, session happened, and her fast hit the ground, her body flew into the ground as her body went limp, and as if a rag doll it slowly stopped ina puddle of blood and dirt.  
Naruto stopped almost instantly, falling himself, his right pantleg ripping. Hinata and Mr. Tao slowly slowed down, and then ran back to the scene, as Naruto rushed there as quick as he could.  
He rushed up to Aya and flipped her over, looking around the forest as sweat poured down his head, passing his right eye. Cuts, blood, and dirt surrounded Aya's face, and her clothing, what was left of it. Blood slowly fell from her lip as Naruto lifted her up, Mr.Tao ran up to him, shouting, "Nonono! Put her back down!"  
Naruto followed his order as he put her down as gently as he could. Hinata stood, a couple feet away from the scene, thinking.  
'Oh...why am I here...I shouldnt be here...nonono...but...Naruto...Hinata...just hold on, everything will be alright...' Naruto looked at Mr. Tao as he stammered to him, "Mr. Tao! What can we do? We have to get out of here quick! We really didnt need this..."  
"I dont know...nothing I can do besides clean up the wounds, patch them up, but nothing else besides that. And that would take a while itself, so the only managable thing we can do is pick her up and see if we can reach the village before midnight." Naruto sighed, he looked back and Hinata and then stood up.  
Time stood still as he looked around, thinking, he sighed once more as he came to his decision. "Mr. Tao, would you mind carrying Aya to the village without me? I will draw them off while you get away, Hinata, go with them."  
"Not at all..." said Mr. Tao.  
"Hinata, please go with them--"  
"No!" she said, cutting off Naruto. "I'm going with you."  
Naruto coughed as he walked to her, sighing. "Hinata...please..we don't have time for this...please, they are only after me right now. I am the primary target to those nins, not you all, hell, Mr. Tao isn't even one of the ones they're after. If you stay with him and blend in while I find the village where you three will be at, Aya will be better in no time and we can move on to Sasuke."  
"..." Hinata didn't answer.  
"I'm going, Mr. Tao, please hurry."  
"...Naruto...I am going with you." Her eyes were serious, and for the first time, Naruto saw the person inside her, a strong, confident woman. He had no choice but to allow her.  
"Mr. Tao, expect us in three days at the most. If we aren't there by then, leave without us, your life is more important than mine. Just tell me, on this path, where would I find the village?"  
"If you went the way we're going, there should be a fork in the road, go right, and then you should be there in a matter of minutes.  
Mr. Tao ran off, carrying Aya on his back. Naruto turned around reaching for his kunai. "Aya, are you ready for this?"  
"Wait...what are we doing..." she said.  
"The Anbu, pretty much the first squad to be sent out after a missing nin is reported, sends out a team of four first, they are the first team out here, and they search for three days before they go back, now you see this team should be here soon. Maybe five ten minutes after what happened to Aya. Un till then we have to prepare."  
  
Mr. Tao ran as quick as he could, panting, as he had another hundred pounds to factor into what he was carrying. He stopped, slowly putting Aya down, as he was at the fork in the road.  
Sweat poured from his head as he read the sign, and then picked Aya up again. Gasping as he started to run again. Time flew by as he started to see the lights of Aida, glowing over the mountains. 'Mr. Naruto...' he thought as he ran towards the town. 'Mr. Taguchi...I wont let you down...!' Newfound strength as he started to catch a faster pace towards Aida.  
  
AN: More romance stuff next chapter I swear. This chapter is basically a filler in my mind. I did it because I am really busy, and needed time to cool off. As for you all to know, I work at two anime sites, both which keep me busy most of the day. No this is not a note that says I am retiring as writer of FK. Just saying that chapters may go slow. I will try my best to write one chapter every three days, at the least.  
  
Places I work at: animeheat.tk  
  
Please visit both of them and support them. :D Join both sites forums if you could as well. I'd like to chat with the people who read my story. 


	22. Sex

First Kiss--Chapter 22  
  
"Running away from the truth."  
  
Naruto and Hinata sat, in the same place they were before nightfall, near a fire, Naruto dropped some logs into the fire, creating an amazing display of fire particles and ash. He sat down next to Hinata and sighed. "Well, this is nice isnt it?" a smile came from Naruto. Hinata smiled as well, as Naruto put his arm around her.  
The two looked at each other, and Naruto stared into her eyes, the fire reflected from her eyes, and as the flames reached higher and higher each time, they fell each time as well, and Naruto watched them through her eyes, not even looking at the fire.  
Naruto moved his head in, slowly, and the two kissed. Hinata fell back, holding Naruto's coat, forcing him down with her, and the two continued to kiss.  
  
Mr. Tao sat in the forest, it was now nightfall, and a fire was burning. He sat, looking around, trying not to fall asleep. Aya yawned as she slowly awoke. She looked around, then noticed that neither Naruto or Hinata were there. "Where's Naruto!?" she said.  
"It's alright, they went somewhere, I don't know where, to draw the ninja that are following us, off.  
"Oh. . ." she looked at her wounds, they were bandaged. "Did you. . ."  
"Yes. . ." he looked around, then said, "How come you tripped. . .? I went down that path when I was going to Konoha, and there isnt any root or thing that would cause someone to trip." Aya sighed as she stood up.  
"Well. . ." she started to walk back and forth. "It's just when. . .I have nothing to do, besides one task, I start to think, and then. . .bad memories come back to me and I start to freak out, luckily I only tripped." She smiled. Mr. Tao had no choice but to go along with it and smile as well.  
"Well. . .what do you want to do now? We cant sleep because we have no idea when the Anbu are coming, and our firewood is getting low. . .so. . ."  
Aya smiled, and then said, "Lets chop some firewood."  
  
Naruto woke up, and then looked around, figuring out he had fallen asleep, and they were both inside Naruto's sleeping bag. He removed his arm from around her side, and then slowly got out of the sleeping bag to get dressed.  
After he was done, he sat, staring at Hinata, and thinking of the night before. He had gone into the night a virgin, and came out without being one. He sighed as he looked at his surroundings and then realized what his current situation was.  
"Hinata!" Hinata woke up, shocked, jumping up.  
"What!?"  
"We have to go! Remember!" The situation soon came to her as the romance of the whole situation hit her. "Get changed!"  
  
Mr. Tao and Aya walked into the village, and looked around, a crowd of villagers looked at them, all at the market. "Where is the nearest village?" said Mr. Tao.  
The crowd continued to spread apart, un till Mr. Tao could see the end, and at the end of that line, was a man in an Anbu mask. "Mr. Tao. . . you will have to come with me," said the Anbu. Mr. Tao dropped Aya carefully.  
He motioned a man over to him and then Mr. Tao said, "Please take her to a hotel, any room, just make sure she gets out of here safe. . ."  
Another Anbu stopped the man Mr. Tao had motioned over, "Sorry Sir, she'll have to come with us as well." The villagers started to form a circle around the men, and Mr. Tao stood, defiant in not going with the Anbu.  
"I do not want any harm. . ." said Mr. Tao. His tone was serious.  
"Either do I," said the Anbu in front of him. "Now come with us. . .or die."  
"I'd rather die." Mr. Tao sprung into action, jumping towards the Anbu, he then pulled out a kunai as he threw the kunai at the Anbu. The Anbu blocked it as another kunai flew from Mr. Tao, and the same effect happened.  
Soon the only solution to this battle, if it were to end in Mr. Tao's favor, was coming aware more and more clearly to Mr. Tao. The crowd scattered as the ninja battle began, the Leaf vs. Sachi.  
"Are you sure you want to die like this Mr. Tao? I'm sure your mentor has told you many about who I am," said one of the Anbu as the battle stopped, Mr. Tao backing away from the Anbu.  
"Who are you?" he said.  
The Anbu reached for his mask, and then slowly took it off, Kakashi stood not ten feet from Mr. Tao.  
  
Sasuke walked down a line of ninja, all practicing the same routine in succession. "Again!" he shouted. It had been almost a month since he sent out the letter.  
  
Thirty minutes slowly passed. Naruto ran as fast as he could to save Mr. Tao from what he saw as an unevitable death, Sasuke waited patiently, and a bloody ninja battle raged on.  
Both parties stood, Kakashi and Mr. Tao, each with wounds, panting, holding their bloody kunai's tight. Energy left them both as they dropped their kunais, Mr. Tao first, then Kakashi. They dropped to their knees, and Kakashi sighed. "How. . .How do you know my name, my mentor, my village."  
"Because. . .your mentor is a runaway ninja, a missing nin, from my village. We have been looking for him for years. . ." said Kakashi.  
"But, you know where he lives, and what he does. . .how. . ."  
". . .Sasuke tells me everything. . .I know what happens at your little village."  
"How. . ." Kakashi charged Mr. Tao, who quickly picked up his kunai again, finding new strength as he threw his kunai at Kakashi, who blocked it, then flipped around Mr. Tao, still holding the block, and eventually letting go as he tried at Mr. Tao's side. Mr. Tao flipped around as well and held his kunai up, chest high as a spark was created from the kunai's connecting.  
Kakashi punched Mr. Tao in his chest as soon as he could, as Mr. Tao was disorentated from the block. Mr. Tao stumbled back as Kakashi charged again, Mr. Tao jumped to the side and threw his kunai at Kakashi. Kakashi simply smacked it away with his own kunai.  
"You cannot win Mr. Tao. Give up now. Before you die," Kakashi said.  
"I'm going to die anyways," he said.  
"Very clever. . .you know our system well."  
"It is the same as my own."  
  
Naruto was reaching the mountains before the village, as it had slowly been an hour since they had left the path. Kakashi and Mr. Tao were engaging in a bloody battle, leaving all other Anbu, except for Kakashi dead. Kakashi was quickly realizing that Mr. Tao was not going down slowly, and Kakashi was starting to believe that there was only one way to take him down.  
Mr. Tao sighed and then looked at Kakashi, who charged him. Mr. Tao jumped back and then threw another kunai at Kakashi, and then reached for his wrist. He threw it up as Kakashi threw another kunai, it flew through the air, and it connected with Mr. Tao's hand. It went straight through, but stopped as it went at least halfway through his hand. He screamed in pain as he fell to his knees, holding his wrist, still, then clenched his teeth.  
"Heheheh." Blood dripped from his hand, as he panted, and Kakashi watched. Mr Tao smiled, and his teeth were bloodstained. He coughed as his wounds started to creep up on him. Blood fell from his mouth as he reached for the kunai, and slowly pushed it out, from the handle side.  
Blood followed the kunai as it fell from his hand and hit the ground, Mr. Tao held his hand over the blade as his hand dripped the blood. "Sem. . .p. . .fry. . ." he whispered. The kunai shapeshifted to a sword, a perfect, well balanced sword. He picked it up and then laughed again, Kakashi had no idea how to react to the situation.  
"How. . ." said Kakashi.  
"Why do you think I let that kunai hit me? It's a jutsu, when my blood and a kunai mix, I get a sword. It is more like a summon," he lifted the sword up and looked at its perfections.  
"Well. . .this battle just got a little more interesting." Mr. Tao charged Kakashi, and then swung the sword at Kakashi. Kakashi threw his kunai up to block it, but the sword just cut straight threw the kunai, then connected with Kakashi's forearm, it sliced about two inches through his flesh.  
"That wasn't even at my full strength, I could have verywell just killed you. . ." he smiled.  
"Then why didn't you. . ." Kakashi took a kunai from his chest pocket, then buried it into Mr. Tao's chest, as Mr. Tao threw his sword up, ready to swing. The kunai made him stumble back as he regained his balance, ignoring the kunai in his chest.  
He stabbed Kakashi in the chest, cutting right through him, as the kunai in Mr. Tao's chest quickly took life away from him. Kakashi's eyes grew wide as he finally found out what had just happened to him, Mr. Tao held onto the handle before reaching unconsiousness, hitting the ground.  
As Mr. Tao hit the ground the kunai reached in further into his body. Aya ran over to him, flipping him over and looking at his wounds. She pulled the kunai from his body and then hugged him, saying, "Don't die, don't die, don't die!" She started to cry as she saw Naruto walk into the town, he was in shock, as was Hinata. "Naruto. . ."  
"Aya. . .what happened. . .?" he said.  
"The Anbu attacked us. . ." Naruto walked past her, and then looked at the bodies.  
"No. . ." he looked at Kakashi, who was still alive. "Kakashi. . ." anger overwhelmed him. "Why!?"  
Kakashi groaned as he felt his wounds. "I did it because it was my duty. . ."  
"No. . . why did you say not to find Sasuke. . .!"  
"Because. . .in the end. . .I didnt want to fight you."  
"Then how come you came on the Anbu mission."  
"Because they were short of ninja." He laughed as he closed his eyes. Naruto backed up, slowly, and then looked around him. Slowly, the crowd was coming back out of their homes.  
"Is there a doctor around here!?" shouted Naruto.  
  
AN: A long update! This is about 2000 words, not the 1000 regular word chapters we usually get :D  
  
For some reason this chapter has become my favorite. I hope you liked it. More soon.  
  
I can't believe I made an update so quick! Thanks for all the reviews. 


	23. Arrived

First Kiss--Chapter 23  
"Save me from what I am. As I am you."  
  
AN: UPDATE! Wooh. Nice big juicy update here. Congrats to the Naruto section of for getting 5000 stories. (Well it's soon so better celibrate now.)  
  
Mr. Tao woke up, in a white room, nothing but white, it caused him to squint. He looked around, and saw Kakashi, sleeping, beside him in another hospital bed. He stood up, groaning. Mr. Tao found where the immense light was coming from, and he walked up to the window, putting his hand up to shield his eyes.  
The village was below him, the many buildings and shops, the smoke coming from all the buildings that made the village alive. It reminded him of his own, and then it reminded him of how far away he was from his own. Mr. Tao walked into the hall, where Hinata and Naruto were sleeping on a bench next to it.  
Naruto had his head in Hinata's lap, laying cross wise on the bench while Hinata had dosed off while sitting upwards. Aya was in a bench across the hall, sleeping the same way Naruto was, but without a lap to rest her head in. He walked over to her and bent down to her level, and said, "Aya. . ."  
Her eyes opened, and she jumped back. "Ah!" This caused Naruto to jump up as well. ". . .you're alive!" she said. Mr. Tao smiled.  
"Mr. Tao. . .happy to see you made it through, the doctor said that your wounds weren't as serious as we first thought they were," said Naruto, Hinata started to yawn as she woke up. "Well, now that you are awake, we can leave." He stood up and streched.  
"Leave? What about Kakashi?" said Aya. Naruto looked at her, then said--  
"Kakashi will be staying here, he almost died when him and Mr. Tao fought, meaning he will be here for a while."  
"Wait," said Mr. Tao. "What day is it?"  
"It's been three days since your fight, so it's Friday."  
"Okay. . .but you've been in the same place for three days, haven't the Anbu attacked yet?" Naruto looked at him with a serious face and then lifted up his right sleeve, a long gash, still a little bloody, sat there.  
"They've attacked four times already. That's why we have to leave." Mr. Tao studied the wound and then sighed as he started to walk down the hall, everyone else followed him.  
  
"Naruto," said Mr. Tao, they were now walking down a path, woods to the right and a long, green field to the left. Hinata and Aya were off talking about their own things, while Naruto and Mr. Tao were at the front. It had been half a day since they had left, and it was nearing nightfall. "How come you were sleeping today, near my room, when you said the Anbu were still attacking you guys? Isn't that stupidity?"  
"Well, Mr. Tao, today Aida finally opted to protect us while you were out. Sasuke. . .Mr. Taguchi must've sent someone, I dont know. They just had a ninja say to us that they would fight the Anbu who were coming, and we said okay, since we really didnt have a choice you know. It had been two days without sleep, plus fighting everyday, so we needed it. Infact, we only got about three hours of sleep before you woke up. . ." he yawned. "You probably have noticed."  
"Well. . .it's getting close to dark. . .where do you want to set up camp for the night?", he said it loud enough for the girls to hear.  
"Not now, we still have at least half an hour of sunlight left," said Aya. "It's gonna be a warm night anyways, so we could walk in the night if the moon stays full."  
"Last night the moon was full," said Naruto. "Means tonight it'll be about three quarters full. . .so yeah I think we could make it in the dark."  
"Don't you have to sleep?" said Mr. Tao.  
"Sleep is for wussies," Naruto laughed as he tried to make a smile. "How far do you think that we have left? Including today?"  
"To get to Sachi? I don't know really, but it should be one day till our next pitstop. The village of Fuu is up next, and after that it was only about three days, so about four I'm guessing." Mr. Tao sighed as he looked at the sunset, orange and red filled the skies.  
"Naruto?" said Hinata, behind him. He stopped for a second to join her in the back, Aya walked up to the front, smiling at Naruto as she passed by. Her and Mr. Tao started to talk.  
"Yeah?" he said. Hinata looked to the field, sighing, then looking back down to the ground. Her head lifted to Naruto's face.  
"Never. . .mind. . ."  
"Well. . .about the other day. . .before we got to Aida. . ." he looked up at the sky. "You remember. . ."  
"Yeah. . "  
"I've been meaning to tell you. . .I'm ready. . ."  
"Ready for what?"  
"Ready to spend the rest of my life with you. . .Hinata. . .I may have not shown it throughout the last couple of years, but I love you." He moved in and kissed her, and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
Aya and Mr. Tao kept walking, engaged in conversation, the two stopped talking and then Mr. Tao said, "Naruto! You mind keeping up with the group?" Naruto and Hinata broke the kiss, suprised and then looked at Mr. Tao and Aya.  
"Uh. . .yeah. . ." Naruto smiled. "Come on," he said to Hinata. The two met up with Aya and Mr. Tao again and they walked into the night.  
  
The morning came, and the group was now in a hotel, as they had reached Sachi during the night, Mr. Tao had miscalcuated. They bought two rooms, Naruto and Hinata in one, and Mr. Tao and Aya in another. Naruto slept, his nose on Hinata's neck, and his arms around her.  
In the other room, Mr. Tao and Aya slept in almost the same position. Mr. Tao opened his eyes as he stared at Aya's neck. "Aya. . ." he whispered. She moaned as morning crept up on her as well, and Mr. Tao slowly got out of the bed. He walked into Naruto's room through the door that connected the two, and then said, "Naruto, Hinata, time to go."  
Naruto flipped over and then moaned. "Already? God it's only like six o'clock."  
"Well we've got a big day ahead of us. . .you are in Sachi." Naruto flew from his bed.  
"What!?" the door opened, and everyone but Mr. Tao looked to see who it was. Sasuke stood in the doorway.  
"You've finally arrived," he said.  
  
AN: Before I finish this chapter up, I'd like to point out that it has been practically half a year since this story began, and I'd like to thank everyone who has reviewed, put me in their favorites list, author alert, and favorite stories list. That means a lot. I'd especially like to thank Wormkaizer for reviewing practically every chapter that this story has seen.  
  
Till next time. 


	24. Ishida

First Kiss--Chapter 24  
  
"You can never perfectly build over memories, and, after you are done building over them, you will have cracks of your memories staring back at you. And cracks never get smaller."  
  
AN: For some reason I really like this chapters quote. There is meaning behind it that has to do with the storyline, so think hard about it and tell me what it means in a review.  
  
"Sasuke!?" said Naruto as he stood up. He stopped as he looked at him, and was at a loss of words, Sasuke had grown taller, and he seemed more mature, and for a rare occasion, he was smiling. "What. . ."  
"Naruto, I'm happy you made it. And you brought. . ." he looked at Aya, "her. . .Naruto," he reached for his kunai. "Are you Einizigartig!"  
"No! Mr. Taguchi! They are allies!" said Mr. Tao. "Put the kunai away, sir."  
"Then. . .how. . .why is she here? Why aren't you with your kind?" he said, spitting out the words as he put the kunai back into it's holster. "I wont have her stay here while you guys are here, no." Sasuke shook his head as he looked at Naruto, who began to speak.  
"Sasuke! She isn't like that! You know that!" said Naruto as he moved closer to Sasuke. "She's staying here, or I leave."  
"No. . .don't leave. . ." He sighed, quietly and then said, "She can stay. But if you do something that contradicts this village, I will kill you on the spot." He walked off.  
"Hey!" shouted Naruto as he went through the doorway. Sasuke kept walking, and Naruto followed him. "Sasuke!" He kept walking. "Sasuke!" Nothing. Naruto, with all the power inside him threw his hand to the wall, instantly his hand went through, pieces of wood, wallpaper, and dust flying everywhere.  
Sasuke stopped, then looked behind him, but did not turn around. "Naruto. . ." he turned around, smiling. "Thank you. That is the power I need," he looked at the crumbling wall as the others came out of the doorway. Naruto started to speak but Sasuke cut him off. "You see, Naruto. . .the reason I brought you here is because my village is currently readying for war. For the last month we have been moblizing and getting ready for the unevitable."  
"You're attacking the Leaf?" said Mr. Tao. "Why was I not told?"  
"Mr. Tao, we aren't attacking, whoever said we were? In this mission we are defending, and that is why I sent for you. Because, quite frankly, I need people to teach my ninja techniques, kind of like that one that Jiryia taught you, Naruto. My ninja have all the techniques that I taught them and then some that they have created all on their own, through either fate or complete luck."  
". . .like the sword that Mr. Tao created. . ." thought Aya.  
"Naruto. . .Aya, Hinata, will you please mobilize and train my troops?" said Sasuke. "I have taught them all I know, and if you teach them all you know, then that is two times the information going through their heads, and that is better than one."  
Naruto smiled as he looked at the ground, then looked up at Sasuke. "That was pretty hard for you to say wasn't it, it's why you walked away."  
Sasuke turned around, keeping his back to Naruto. "Do you accept?" he said, smiling.  
"I accept. . .but first, there is some things I need you to do."  
  
Naruto sat down at a table, staring at a blank piece of paper, he wrote some on it, studying what it was as he continued down the page. He folded the paper, then put it inside an envelope, walking to the door. His surroundings were bleak, just a white room with furniture in it.  
"Here you go," he said, giving the paper to a ninja. "You do know what they look like, right?"  
"Yes sir. From the descriptions you gave me I'm sure I can find all of them in less than a day inside Konoha," said the ninja.  
"Thank you." The ninja looked at Naruto, he had a scruffy looking face, with an unshaved beard that was starting to grow from his face, and whitening hair.  
"I will leave now, goodbye sir." Naruto watched the man leave the building as he went through the letter over and over again in his mind.  
  
Soonichi stood, staring down at the village of Sachi, laughing to himself, remembering the Leaf. "Still can't realize I lost that battle, I'll go back some day. But for now I must destroy this village. . .it has potential. . .too much potential." He reached for his sword, but a hand stopped him. "Eh?"  
"Not yet, Soonichi," said a child from behind him. The child had long black hair, but it stopped at around his bottom half of his neck, the kid had a smile on his face, as he wore a black suit. "We should wait a little bit, get our offensives and our plan down. You would have never succeded in the Leaf without planning."  
"We've planned for two years, Ishida, we need to attack. . .we have the plan completly done, so lets attack.  
"You only have me and you, that's why you lost in the Leaf. Sure you won tactical wise, but in the end you lost due to manpower. At the time it was only you and Aya."  
"I had you as well."  
"I wasn't ready to fight, I was five then."  
"So eight is a good starting age to fight?"  
"It's only cause I have an advanced bloodline, nothing more than that, without it I would still just be a regular boy." Soonichi removed his hand from his sword and then sighed.  
"So you think we need more manpower? Where are we going to get that from?"  
"The Atakasuki?"  
"No, they're too expensive. . .we are a poor village, we couldn't possibly afford that. And the village. . .it hasn't been coming out with any good ones either, not even from my blood line. I just want you to grow up so you can make me some good warriors."  
Ishida looked at him with a worrying look and then made a fake smile. "Er, well. . .I don't know, we'll come amoung a good warrior I'm sure. What about that Kiba kid?"  
"He's dead."  
"Oh. . .Uh. . .can't you just do the thing you did with him to some kid? I mean it wasn't that hard for me to do that."  
"You turned the kid into a monster, he didn't even listen to my orders. Aya was actually afraid of him, she was never afraid of anyone. I cannot take a risk like that."  
"Well. . .I've almost perfected it, maybe we should try again?"  
". . .if the kid we choose gets too powerful, it's your ass. I'm not taking the heat for you if it happens again, the village is becoming a pain."  
"They don't think we should plan this much?"  
"No, they are starting to think we're getting careless. That we don't know that Naruto is going in there. Sure the kid is powerful, but he's no match for me. Not even you."  
". . ." Ishida sighed. "We attack when I perfect the technique. . ."  
"How long do you think it will take you?"  
"I'm not sure, but the tests on the animals have been doing fine. Its rather fun though, they grow one thousand times their strength, well, that's why I only do it to small animals, but once this squirrel took down a tree!"  
". . ." Soonichi smiled as he turned away from Sachi.  
  
--Naruto's letter  
  
To whoever reads this,  
Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, and Sakura, I am calling for you to come to my present location. I will not tell you where it is, because that would comprimise me and yourself. The man who gave this letter to you will take you to the right place.  
This is important. It deals with Sasuke. I found him.  
  
Sakura dropped the letter in suprise, looking up at the ninja who gave it to her. "No way. . .He was actually telling the truth. . .We have to find Shikamaru, I know where Shino and Ino are!" She pulled the ninja from her doorstep and then stopped, picking up the letter and staring at it once again. "Okay let's go!"  
  
AN: If you don't understand, as it only took Mr. Tao and Naruto's group to get to Sachi in a couple days, while it took Mr. Tao over a week to dravel the same distance. The reason is because Mr. Tao had no clue where the Leaf is, and therefore had to ask directions, blah blah. Only a couple days have passed since the little Ishida and Soonichi incident, as when Sakura is reading the letter. And yes, Soonichi is not dead. New storyline comin up. 


	25. Training

First Kiss--Chapter 25  
"There is too many doors that lead to the same place. Only one leads elsewhere, and that is the door that is always chosen."  
  
Kakashi walked into the village of Konoha, his right arm bandaged. The villagers all stopped to see him, and Asuma came from the crowd. "Hokage, you shouldn't go with the Anbu groups anymore, we heard that you were almost killed by a man named Tao. Or that's what Aida told us."  
"I'm fine. Have we had anymore disappearances?"  
"Yes. . .four. Four chunnins, Shikamaru, Sakura, Shino and Ino. All gone."  
"Should have known."  
". . .what is it sir?"  
"Naruto's calling for them. Send an Anbu squad out! Now! If you find them do not kill them, but follow them, and find out where Naruto is."  
"Should we call back the Sasuke hunter nins?"  
". . .yes, there's no doubt that this is all Sasuke's doing." He walked past Asuma. "I want the Squad out now."  
  
". . ." Naruto stood in front a line of ninja, all in a straight line, side by side. "You are all from this village I assume?" he said as loud as he could.  
"Yes sir!" they all shouted.  
". . .I can see that, most of you are as young as I am. Now, Sachi is your village, Mr. Taguchi is your leader, he has created paradise for you. No crime, no violence, and most of all, no army. That is what I am here for. He has taught you all what he knows, and with that, he has done his best, but that is not enough for what can happen to your village. You are growing rapidly, and soon you may even be a country in your own self."  
The croud stood, watching him, pouring in every word as if it were law. Men, women, most not a day over fifteen. The older ninja stood in the back, as they were the more experienced, being ninja for the couple of years before Naruto.  
"Countries, they fight, and a country is coming for you, as Mr. Taguchi has told me. They want you all dead, your blood soaking their kunai's and their swords. Do you want that?"  
"No sir!" he got from the crowd.  
"I want you all to know that I believe that all of you can become experienced ninja with a ton of ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, and most importantly, your own techniques all under your belts. From what I have seen so far in the week I've been here, I have picked out the seven ninja here who have their own made up techniques. They are Mr. Tao, Mr. Aihara, Mr. Fumihiro, Mrs. Hitomi, Mr. Yuharo, Ms. Hama, and finally, Mr. Enoki. You all have been either guardians of Mr. Taguchi for some time, or you have been ninja for a the longest time here.  
"Now, you seven will teach your techniques to all the ninja around here, I want over fifty clones of you. Each will get a team of seven, one getting eight, and you will teach them your technique. Once you are done you will cycle through, and once you get back to your team, you are done, and you report to me. Is that clear?"  
"Yes sir!"  
"Begin."  
  
Shino walked behind the team, looking around him, listening as hard as he could, trying to pick up the men he knew were following them. The ninja who brought them the letter, Mr. Asami, was in front, with Shikamarui, then Ino, Sakura and finally Shino. They ran in silence, trying to do the same strategy that Naruto's team did.  
The only difference is that neither of them were staying back to fight the Anbu. They would have to fight in either the path or in Aida. Time almost stood still as they ran through the woods.  
  
Sasuke and Naruto walked into an office, and as they sat down Naruto said, "Jeez I hate sayin Mr. Taguchi, what the hell kinda name is that. . ." he sighed.  
"Shut up!" shouted Sasuke, trying to defend his name. "It was the only thing I could think of!"  
"Why did you change your name anyways?"  
"Mostly because it wasn't just an name change, it was an identity change. My people, they travel, like any other kind of people, and they talk. I didnt want them to be talking about an Uchicha Sasuke, some Leaf might hear and go ahead and tell Konoha where I am. That would put my village in danger."  
"Oh sure, how do you know they talk about you?"  
"Cause I went with a group once to get some supplies. They talked about how great I was and stuff when I was eavesdropping on them, you know." Naruto laughed.  
"Yeah right, so why did you want me to come in here?" Sasuke changed his voice to a serious tone.  
"I've changed in the few years I've left, and I changed once I figured this out. A group of scouts came upon a village, a country actually, completly invisible to the other major countries. They don't send people to the chunnin exam, they don't venture out, they don't even know what the outside world looks like. But they do produce powerful warriors, one like. . .Soonchi." Naruto looked at Sasuke, his mouth open as he heard the words.  
"They found. . .Einizigartig?"  
". . .yes. And while they were there, my stealthy ninja found out one important fact."  
"I think that the security was just bad. . ." thought Naruto.  
"They are going to attack my village. They've been planning for two years, and they sent out their two most valueable and powerful warriors. The ninja warrior that you have met, Soonichi, and an advanced child, Ishida. Ishida has an advanced bloodline, and he has learned and mastered many techniques that have come to him as an instinct, while Soonichi's past is a cloud. Only he knows it."  
". . .I see. You know when they are going to attack?"  
"No, they could have attacked last year, they could attack today, we don't know. We just hope they give us a month or two before they attack. But. . .each day they stand on the same hill, where they probably are now, just standing there, talking. We don't know what they are saying or why there go there everyday, but each day we wait for them to walk to the village."  
"Have they ever come down?"  
"Once actually. I think it was cause they were hungry or something, but they were only here for like twenty minutes. Then they left. The whole village was on alert."  
". . .so. . .when do you think Sakura and them will be here?"  
"Tomorrow or the day after that. . .probably, if all goes well."  
  
AN: Halfway through this book already. In fact I'm past halfway point. Book 4 will probably be halfway through the entire series. And Book 8 or 9 being the end. If you don't understand the Book methods, it's basically a way to organize the chapters. And to set up plot twists and cliff hangers. There are nine chapters per book. Each book seperates major storylines and arks. If you count arcs, we just finished the "Awakening" Ark, and before that the "Eo" Ark. We are currently on the "Sachi" Ark. The next Ark isn't titled yet, as I still am working on what will happen exactly throughout it. But, I will assure you, we will probably have fighting for the rest of this Ark and the next. No romance for a while, so I will try to fit in a lot before this Ark ends. 


	26. Captured

First Kiss--Chapter 26  
"Love is like a cold, it almost certainly passes over, and like a cold, sometimes it stays."  
  
Naruto and Hinata walked amoung the streetlife of Sachi. It was a holiday, and all of the people of Sachi came out of their homes to watch fireworks. Hinata, and Aya, like the other women and children of the crowd were all wearing kimonos, Naruto and most of the other men just wearing what they usually wore.  
"Look at that one!" shouted Aya. A green glow went over the crowd. Sasuke stood, standing on a building, a ninja behind him.  
"Are you sure that there won't be any disturbances?" he said to the ninja.  
"Yes sir," the ninja said, following a firework to the sky.  
"That's great," Sasuke smiled. "Our first holiday can go off without a hitch."  
  
Ishida and Soonichi stood on the hill, their usual perch, with a woman standing beside them. "Are you ready?" said Ishida to the woman. She didnt answer. "Rui?" She was too, wearing a kimono, it was blue, although the darkness covered most of the lightness of the kimono.  
"Don't call me by my first name," her answer was fast and sharp, and it caught Ishida off guard.  
"Uh. . ." he sighed. "Ota. . .?"  
"Yes. Soonichi?"  
"Yeah," he said as he rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
"Remember, no needless fights. We get in, we find Uchicha and we get out. Remember."  
"Yeah yeah yeah, but just cause the village sent you doesn't mean that you are the owner of this operation! I am!" he threw his thumb to his chest, trying to protect pride.  
". . .Just wait for the god damn signal."  
  
Naruto slammed his hand down on the wooden desk in front of him, it was day now, and only five hours had passed since the holiday. There was a man in front of him, sleeping in a chair, he long orange hair, which was a mess all over his head. "Where the hell is the god damn manager!?"  
  
Hinata sat with her head down on the table that Naruto and Sasuke had spoke at, Mr. Tao and Aya were there as well. "What are we going to do?" said Hinata.  
  
"The manager. . .?" said the orange haired man. "Out back," he pointed to the back with is head as he said, "he's always out there, just go through the shop, there should be a door at the end, and yep, there's the manager."  
Naruto walked through the door, and then through the shop, passing many shelves and items along the way, kunai's, swords, vests, clothing, headbands, food even. He slammed opened the next door and continued through, in this room were boxes, tons and tons of boxes, and this room was even larger than the shop. He finally reached the last door, as light poured through it.  
  
". . .should we go meet her?" said Mr. Tao.  
"It's for the best," said Aya as she stood up.  
"Well, lets go. Hinata?" Mr. Tao looked down to her, and then sighed.  
  
"Go, I'm not going, I'll wait for Naruto to come back," Mr. Tao sighed and then walked out of the room. Aya stopped, looked at Hinata, and continued. She caught up to Mr. Tao, and looked to the ground as they kept walking.  
  
Naruto kicked the door open, and the door flew from it's hinges. He was outside again, and there were plants and flora everywhere, and a little spring running through the open room. The door flew and hit the man who was sleeping in his chair next to the spring. He flipped back into the water. "What the hell!?" he shouted. "Who the hell are you!?" as his head flew from the water.  
  
". . .Mr. Tao. . .how do you think that Sakura will take it?" said Aya as they walked through the hall, getting closer and closer to the exit. They passed by the doors of many ninja acadamey classrooms, and Aya looked into each of them. They had the same features in all of them, a long row of heads and a small figure on the stage in front of the rows.  
". . .I don't know her well. . .I have no clue. . ." he said.  
  
The manager put his eboshi back on, and looked up at Naruto. He the same style hair as the man out front, only he had brown hair and a small beard. He wore clogs instead of the regular style of shoe, and wore a samurai's outfit. "Are you the manager?" said Naruto.  
  
Aya and Mr. Tao stood in the tows entrance, a small wooden arc. Aya sat, leaning on one side, while Mr. Tao was on the other. "It's almost nightfall, maybe we should send a team to check on them?"  
". . ." Mr. Tao kept his head towards the path, keeping his eye on the end, trying to find signs of Sakura and her group. "There they are."  
  
The manager scratched his cheek and then sighed. "Yeah, what do you need?" He stepped out of the water and set his chair back up again. "Hey could ya get me a towel or something? They're over there." He pointed to a box with a towel over it. Naruto walked over and got the towel, then threw it to him.  
  
First there was the ninja in front, then as they got closer both Aya and Mr. Tao could see the rest of the group. Sakura looked at the village that slowly inched closer and closer to her. "So. . .this is where you live Hojo?" said Sakura. Hojo had black hair that was finely groomed and reached his shoulders. He wore a usual chunnin vest and a black undershirt. He was usually cheerful.  
"Yep," said the ninja. "Mr. Taguchi--"  
"His name is Sasuke!"  
"Fine. . .Sasuke is inside."  
"Jeez, what a puny village," said Ino.  
"Bite your tounge. . .bite your tounge. . ." thought Hojo.  
"It's not that small. . ." said Sakura. "I can't believe Sasuke created all this."  
  
"Alright now, what is it that you want?" said the manager. Naruto reached for his kunai holster, and then pulled out a kunai, flipping it in his fingers before catching it, then pointing the blade horizontally at the manager.  
"I've heard that you, Takeda Shingen, were the only surviving ninja that came out of Soonichi's village alive." Shingen stood up and sighed. He pushed Naruto's kunai away.  
  
"Aya?" said Sakura, they were now at the gate. ". . .So Naruto really did find him." Mr. Tao looked up at her, then stood up.  
"Hello, I'm Mr. Tao," he shook hands with Sakura. "I'm sorry to tell you this on our first greeting but. . ." he looked around at the people in Sakura's group, and then at Hojo. "Hojo, please return to your post. I don't want you to hear this."  
  
"No need to do all this heroic stuff, kid. Yeah I am, so what?" said Shingen.  
". . .you got rich off the reward that Sasuke. . .Mr. Taguchi gave you. Giving them invalueable information. . .well you now need to give me that information," said Naruto.  
"Why is that?"  
  
". . .Sakura. . ." said Mr. Tao as soon as Hojo walked off. ". . ." Mr. Tao bit his tounge. "Last night was our second year celebration, our first holiday, and there were fireworks, everyone was out of their home, sake and alchohol everywhere, and it was the perfect time for an enemy to attack. . ."  
"What are you saying?" she said, fearing what was true.  
"Last night a village called Einizigartig came in and almost killed Sasuke, they took them back to their village, the attack was so sudden that we couldn't possibly do a counter-attack."  
  
". . .I see. . ." said Shingen. "Follow me," he walked past Naruto and went back into the box room. He shoved past a couple boxes and came to a door. "Here it is! I knew I remembered it! Damn Hanzo always telling me he forgot where it was. Never wanted me to get into it!"  
"Is Hanzo the man out front?" said Naruto.  
"Yeah, he probably should be the manager of this place, I'm too unorganized, as you can see through this room." He took some keys from his sleeve and flipped through them. "Alright. . .here we go!" he opened the door, and inside it was completly white, only three boxes were inside.  
"What is this. . .?"  
"Rare merchandise! We only let our most trusted, and highest paying customers in here."  
"Why am I here? I just came here a week ago. . .?"  
". . .I dont know. . ." he scratched his cheek again, most likely the beard growing in that was bothering him.  
"Are you drunk or something?" Shingen walked over to a box and sat on it.  
"Yeah so what? Anyways," he flipped another box in front of him. "Sit. We can discuss the troubles here."  
"Why are you sitting on the rare merchandise?"  
". . .oh, we haven't got any yet. These all solid boxes. Just incase someone breaks in and finds it."  
". . .Right. . ." Naruto walked over to the box and sat down.  
  
AN: I'll be doing something like this, below, everytime we get new characters, this time we got three new characters. New chapter soon.  
  
Name: Shingen  
Age: 29  
Rank: Jounin (retired)  
Likes: Sake (beer), his eboshi (samurai hat), customers, women  
Dislikes: Long conversations, times when he has to concentrate, being a manager of a shop  
Info: Shingen was given a shop and a lot of money in reward for finding Soonichi's village. He is usually laid back and carefree, but is a very intellegent and strong person. He retired after he got his reward, and became the first jounin to retire in Sachi's short history.  
  
Name: Hojo  
Age: 19  
Rank: Chunnin  
Likes: Ramen, women, happy people, sunshine, and the outdoors  
Dislikes: Darkness (afraid of the dark), depressed people, long conversations, and when people insult things  
Info: A very cheery and usually happy chunnin, Hojo was the first person to sucessfully go through the ninja academy and become a chunnin. He has just recently become a chunnin but is very strong and fast for his age, and can sucessfully do Mr. Tao's "Sempfry" technique of turning a kunai into a sword, as well as doing five of the other six jounin's techniques.  
  
Name: Hanzo  
Age: 22  
Rank: Never became a ninja  
Likes: Doing Shingen's job and bossing Shingen to do his job, sleeping, pasta, rock music  
Dislikes: Bossy people, when people brag about rank, when people brag, indoors, pop music and popcorn  
Info: Also laid back, but not as much as Shingen, Hanzo is either managing the shop or sleeping. Despite his laziness he gets most of the things around the shop done, and is the reason for it's sucess. He doesn't allow Shingen into the rare merchandise part of the store, and the one that he showed Shingen is the fake room. 


	27. Captured Part 2 End of Book 3

First Kiss--Chapter 27  
  
"Deception and anger only lead to greed, and greed only leads to lonliness, which was the root of the problem."  
  
AN: THANK YOU FOR 60 REVIEWS! I should have done this at 50 but I forgot. o.o Well this is good news for you, as to thank you I've squeezed in a 3000 word chapter this week. :D Have fun.  
  
Edit--Excuse the crude settings, this has to do with 's new upload process. . .  
  
Sasuke awoke to the stumbling of the ride, his head kept bobbing up and down every few seconds. He looked down and saw the road and dirt below him fly by. ". . .can't move. . ." he thought. He groaned.  
  
Ishida looked behind him, Sasuke was in a carrage, with a single horse in the front, and a small unroofed transport in the back. In the back he lay, with a small, brown, woolen blanket covering him. The ends were attached to the sides of the carrage, to make sure that neither the blanket left, or Sasuke left, without Ishida knowing.  
  
"Soonichi, he's awake," said Ishida. "There's not much about steering this thing, just make sure you tell me if we're nearing a curve. Alright?" Soonichi grunted, assuring he listened. "Okay," he handed Soonichi the ropes and then stood up on the seat, staring down at Sasuke.  
  
"What the hell are you gonna do to me!?" shouted Sasuke. "At least give me a fight!"  
  
"We aren't going to kill you Sasuke. Just stay still!" Ishida put his hands together, as he was performing a jutsu. Sasuke tried to get out of the blanket, pushing upwards, breaking the fabric and setting the blanket towards the sky, and soon the the wind caught the blanket, and it flapped in the wind, as one side was still connected. "I said stay still before you die!"  
  
Soonichi stood at the reigns, completly calm. ". . .what are you going to do to me!?" shouted Sasuke, shouting anger, not fear.  
  
"Trying to calm you now sit down or you [I]will[/I]die!" Sasuke jumped off the carrage, but halfway through his jump his body collpased, and as he landed his legs were the first to hit. His face then went straight to the ground, causing immense wounds all over his body. He tried to push himself up, but could barely move his arms.  
  
The carrage soon came to a halt as Soonichi and Ishida jumped off of it. "What the hell, did you kill him?" said Soonichi as he unsheathed his sword.  
  
". . .I should have. . .I wasn't intending to. The dumb bastard, I told him not to move, he could have gotten home to his village again, but no," said Ishida as they started to move towards Sasuke's body.  
  
"What's up with that jutsu? What is the point?"  
  
"It's mainly used for people who can't sleep, it knocks you out for thirteen hours. He shouldn't of woke up so early, that alone can kill you. Plus, when performing it you can't do any sudden movements, I'm not sure why, but you just can't. I wouldn't be suprised if the fall killed him before the jutsu."  
  
"So. . .Naruto you are?" said Shingen. "Well. . .what is it you need?"  
  
"As you know. . ." said Naruto. "Sasuke was captured by the Einizigartig and was taken to their country. . .and now I need to know how to go get to there. Can you take me?"  
  
". . .no. . .I cannot. I am retired, my skills have weakened since I retired, about half a year ago. I don't even remember how to use chakra!" He laughed. "Maybe it's cause I'm drunk. . .I've been drinking since noon. . .hm. . .alright listen! Okay, there are two ways for you to get into the Einizgartig."  
  
"Okay. . ."  
  
"And two ways out. And the first way, for you to both get in and out, envolve you being dead."  
  
Sakura and her group, along with Hinata, Aya and Mr. Tao sat at the meeting table Hinata stayed at while Aya and Mr. Tao greeted Sakura. "So. . ." said Shikamaru. "How long has Sasuke been the leader of this village?"  
  
"About two years," said Mr. Tao.  
  
"How many ninja do you have? And what is the population?"  
  
"We have a total of one hundred some ninja, fifty of them in training, while fifty are guarding the villages borders. And the others protect Mr. Taguchi, which is his name, not Sasuke, and since he's been gone they are going to be in the group that's protecting the borders. In our village, we have about five hundred people."  
  
"And a hundred ninja. . .not bad. Okay. . .do you have a plan on how you are going to rescue Sas-. . .Mr. Taguchi?"  
  
"No. . .we know where the village where he was taken is, but we don't know how to get in without being detected."  
  
"It would be easier if the village was right in front of us, not far away, as I suggest it is. . .because then we could be there, and being there is easier than hearing about it. But then, we may not have all the resources we need. . ."  
  
Aya spoke up, "Mr. Tao, you guys know where the village is right? Where's the person that has already been there?"  
  
Mr. Tao sighed, "One is dead. The other is still alive, he lives about a mile away from the village. He owns a shop, and gets a lot of buisness from travelers and the villages people. . . his name is Shingen."  
  
"Are you sure you understand?" said Shingen. "That is the only way. . ." he had already told Naruto the secret in getting into the Einizigartig alive. "You only get one chance."  
  
"Yeah yeah, blah blah, I can do it. I have a motive, so there is no way I can fail!" he laughed as he walked towards the door.  
  
"You say that now. . .but. . .it took me over a month to find the right time to do it. I have no idea how long it will take you to do it, but I know how long you have to do it. Nine minutes. Take your time. Take the first chance you can get, and unleash hell while you can. You will have to fight before you get to Sasuke. . . if he is even there."  
  
"Well. . ." said Ishida. "Just pick him up and we'll get him back on the carrage." Soonichi walked up to Sasuke. He was facing the other direction. Soonichi put his hand on Sasuke's shoulder, and flipped him over. Sasuke acted then, and with his right hand threw a kunai.  
  
Blood fell from Soonichi's chest and he laughed. "Mr. Taguchi, Sasuke Uchicha, you have many names, you have done many things, and it seems that since you've become the leader of Sachi you've lost your skills. If you would have hit me in the neck I would have been dead." He pulled the kunai from his chest, and then pulled out his sword.  
  
"Don't move, Uchicha," said Ishida as he walked up to Sasuke from behind Soonichi. "I am serious, you should be dead." Sasuke looked at Ishida and then at Soonichi, with a blade at his neck he couldn't do anything. . .he closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
Mr. Tao stood in front of Hanzo, with everyone behind him. Hanzo sat in his regular seat, looking up at Mr. Tao. "Hey! Mr. Tao! Long time no see, what do you need this time?"  
  
"I need to speak with Shingen, where is he?" said Mr. Tao.  
  
"In the back. You know where." He sighed as he closed his eyes again. "Who's the group?"  
  
"Mr. Taguchi's rescue team." Mr. Tao walked into the store as Hanzo laughed.  
  
"The rescue team already left, and there was only two people in it. A loud mouth blondie and Hojo." Sakura looked at him as he opened his eyes. ". . .what is it?"  
  
"Ignore him," said Mr. Tao, "just follow me. . ." Everyone walked into the store part of the building, then through the box area, and finally to the door.  
  
"Shingen!?" said Mr. Tao as he opened door to the outside room. Shingen was sleeping in his regular chair again, he opened his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Mr. Tao! How are you! What do you need?" he said smiling. He stood up. "If it is about Naruto, I commisioned him with a ninja to guide him to the village, so you don't need to worry. Naruto is a capable person, he'll make it."  
  
"Why did you give him a chunnin!?" he shouted. "Hojo sure is a strong ninja but he cannot fight anyone above his level, I could easily kill him!"  
  
"No you couldn't, shut up Mr. Tao!" he laughed as he said it. "There is something you should know about Hojo! He could easily defeat me and easily defeat Mr. Taguchi if he wanted. That kid is strong."  
  
". . .There is something you should know Shingen, you were the strongest ninja in Sachi. You were the most famous around these parts, but you aren't anymore." He looked beside Shingens chair, a bottle of sake stood. "It's the sake, you're drunk. . ."  
  
"Listen Mr. Tao, the 'second' strongest ninja in Sachi. You are just pissed because I sent someone other than you to save Mr. Taguchi."  
  
"Damn straight I am! I am Mr. Taguchi's personal body guard! I should be there spilling my blood! Not Naruto! Not Hojo!"  
  
"Then why don't you. . .you know where Einizigartig is. No need to be here and scold me while you should have already left last night if you were his true body guard. Or is there something else? Do you need help. . .? Are you afraid. . .?"  
  
". . ." Mr. Tao walked back outside. "Sakura, listen to him, he will tell you how to get to the Einizigartig. Won't you Shingen?" Shingen smiled as he sat back down in his chair.  
  
"Sit down, kids. I'll tell you how to get to the Einizigartig, at the orders of the great Mr. Tao." Everyone filed into the room and sat down as Shingen laughed. "Okay okay, don't listen to that guy, he's just angered at the fact he cannot save the leader of Sachi. I'll tell you how to get there, but. . .I can guarentee you there is only a fifty percent survival rate. With one two. . .four of you, and with Mr. Tao, probably only two will come out, three if you are lucky. With that, are you ready to face the challenges ahead?"  
  
". . .yes. . ." said Sakura. "I will do anything to save him."  
  
Shingen began talking as the reality of the situation hit Hinata. She wasn't even listening to Shingen, as she was thinking about where Naruto was. ". . .he didnt even say goodbye. . ." she thought. "He can just get up and leave for Sasuke but he cannot say goodbye on his way out. . .? Well. . .I cannot blame him, he had to leave then. . .and I could have been anywhere in the city. . .but. . .still. . ."  
  
Naruto and Hojo walked down the dark path that lead to the Einizigartig. "Jeez, that bastard Shingen sucks at drawing maps. . ." said Naruto as he flipped the map over. "Okay! I think I got it the right way! So we go down the path here un till we reach a fork in the road, then we go. . .right. . .?"  
  
"Let me see the damn map!" said Hojo as he took it from Naruto's hands. "No! We go left, then right at a T crossing. Dumbass."  
  
"Shut up! It's not my fault that the dumbass wrote it when he was drunk!"  
  
". . .so. . .what is your name?"  
  
"Uzumaki Naruto! You?"  
  
"I only have one name, Hojo. Don't know why, but my parents never gave me a last name."  
  
"Hm. . .well. . .any likes? Dislikes?"  
  
"Well, basically, I don't like loudmouth people, much like yourself, long conversations, you know. I do like women, sunshine, and quiet people, and oh yeah, Ramen!"  
  
"You like Ramen!? So do I! What's your favorite flavor?"  
  
". . .hm. . .all of them!"  
  
"Awesome!" said Naruto as he started to laugh. "I've never met anyone besides the people at the Ramen Bar that love Ramen as much as me!"  
  
"It's all I eat!" the two laughed and then Hojo said, "So what are your likes and dislikes? Well, lets start of with your goals."  
  
"Well. . .someday I want to become Hokage of. . ." Naruto stopped. ". . .no way. . ." he looked around him, then remembered his situation, and then the simple fact. "I can never return there. . .or I'll be killed. . ."  
  
"What. . .is it?"  
  
"My dream. . .is to. . .someday become Hokage of Konoha. . ." He fell to his knees, and then put his hands to the dirt. He started to think. "All I've done. . .everything that has occured is because of my dream. . .the thing that lead me, that kept me alive, that forced me to wake up in the morning. . .is dead. I cannot become Hokage of the Leaf if I've already betrayed them. . .no. . .this isn't real. . ." He shouted, "NO! WAKE UP! WAKE UP AGAIN! WAKE UP!"  
  
"What the hell!? Naruto!?" said Hojo as he jumped back off of the road. "You're going to get us noticed! Sure we aren't far from the village but there may be ninja out here!"  
  
Naruto fell back on the road, and looked up to the sky. ". . .I have no reason to live. . ."  
  
Sasuke awoke again, it was now nightfall, it had been for a long time, he was in the same place he was before. ". . .so. . ." he said loud enough for Ishida and Soonichi to hear. "Why are you guys kidnapping me. Shouldn't you kill me?"  
  
". . .not necessarly. No," said Ishida.  
  
"Orders," said Soonichi. "Can't kill you no matter what."  
  
". . .you taking orders?" said Sasuke. "I thought you were the leader of your village. . ."  
  
"Things are never what they appear, idiot. I may be strong, but, I am probably at the chunnin level in my village. So shut up and enjoy the ride, it's probably you last."  
  
". . .do you know what will happen to me?"  
  
". . .No. . ." said Ishida. "But most likely you will be executed. That is what happens to most people of your age and strength."  
  
"Yeah right, you're probably gonna kill me on the side of the road or something."  
  
"No. . .infact, I have no hatred towards you or your people. Neither did I have a problem with you in the Leaf," said Soonichi. "But. . .Aya. . .she gave you an opportunity to join us, and when you say no. . .the village will come back for you."  
  
". . ." Sasuke looked up at the sky. "Can you let me free. . .?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? I won't do anything I swear."  
  
"Someone said that once, I think it was you. . .no. . .it couldn't of been. . .but he looked just like you, his name was different I remember, but he said no to joining us, so, we came back to capture him, and we fell for that trick. His name was Itachi or something like that, now for his protection he joined the Ataksuki."  
  
". . .Itachi. . .?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"He's my brother. . ." Soonichi smiled.  
  
"Then we technically know each other. Well. . .go to sleep, we should be there before morning." Sasuke had no choice, he was too tired to try to escape, and his wounds were aching, even though they'd been bandaged. ". . .bandaged. . ." thought Sasuke. "They really don't want me to die. . ."  
  
Shingen watched Sakura and her group leave. ". . .good luck, kids, you'll need it." He picked up the sake bottle and then pushed back on his chair, to give him a reclining position. Soon the chair collapsed backwards, sending him into the water. "God damn it!"  
  
". . .are we really going to listen to a drunk like that?" said Ino.  
  
"We have no choice. . ." said Sakura. "Mr. Tao, when are we going to leave?"  
  
". . .now. . ." he said. "But we need a carrage first, maybe then we can get there before Hojo and Naruto. . ."  
  
"Why do you want to get there so quickly?" said Shikamaru. "Even if we do get a carrage, Naruto has about a five hour difference ahead of us. We couldn't even beat them at a carrages speed."  
  
"We can try," said Mr. Tao.  
  
AN: Sniffle. I tried to get 3000 I realy did. I hit around 2900 or somewhere around there. There is just no way to continue this chapter, so I killed it. A whole lotta character development here, mostly in Naruto and Sasuke. And you may be wondering where Ota Rui is. Well I can't believe I forgot to a charater thinger on her last chapter so I'll do it this chapter, at the bottom. Well where she is, will be answered in the next chapter. Well, expect a normal 1000 or so word chapter in two to three days. Till next time. . .  
  
Name: Ota Rui  
  
Age: 24  
  
Rank: Chunnin  
  
Likes: Almost nothing, she is cold harted, she only loves her dog, Shu Shu.  
  
Dislikes: Almost everything.  
  
Info: A cold harted, smart, independent women, she may seem like a disrespectful person, but has the upmost repsect for those who rank higher than her. She will do anything for her superiors, and when she was assigned to do Ishida and Soonichi's job, she had no choice but to take the job smiling. 


	28. Kyuubi and Book 4

First Kiss--Chapter 28 (Beginning of Book 4--Rescue)

"Welcome to the rest of your life. . .Naruto. . ."--Hojo

AN: Sorry so much for the long delay, I had to go to Pennsylvania, then after that my mind was really off, I couldn't think of anything to continue this chapter on, but now I've got it down. Plus, during the beginning of the week I was uber busy. And oh yes, please visit 

Deep inside of Naruto, Naruto himself awoke, he looked around him, all he could see was dark. He started to walk around, wondering where he was. "Hello?" he said.

"Naruto. . ." said a giant voice.

The voice came from behind him, so he flipped around to see what it was. The kyuubi stood in its cell. "What. . .am I doing here?"

"You are here because right now you are knocked out, you went into shock as well, but only for a short time. . .You probably should be dead now, but I took you here so you wouldn't die."

"Wouldn't you want me dead?"

". . .yes and no. I want to see you dead yes, but if you die, I die. After being in this cage for so long. . .not being able to use my strength, I've found that the only way to let chakra go, to get the joy of using strength back, is to give chakra to you." Naruto looked up at the kyuubi, both he and the kyuubi had changed dramatically since they had met last. "Now I am saying this not because I care for you, but because I don't want to die. Naruto. . .if you let yourself give up here, after figuring out that your eternal goal was broken, then you are weak. Your goal will change thousands of times throughout your life whether you like it or not, and you must go with it each time. What is your new goal?"

". . .I don't have one. . ."

"Search for it. I know it and I know you do as well. . .it's just you need a right situation to open the goal up. I'll just say this. . .Naruto. . .your new goal is to figure out what your real goal is. Now go find it. . .I'll give you a parting gift as well."

Naruto felt the annoying tingling of sweat pouring from his head as he held his stomach, panting. His eyes opened and he looked up at Hojo, who gave him a worried look. ". . .Naruto. . .?" he said.

"Sorry. . ." he said as he stood up, the worry of the situation imprinted in his head. "I just. . .freaked out. . ."

"Well. . .I ran away from my village in order to join Mr. Taguchi's dream. . .so. . .like he told me when I first got to Sachi, welcome to the rest of your life. . .Naurto. . ." He smiled, and this comforted Naruto, as he looked back on the path.

"I'm sure Mr. Tao is following is running after us, probably pissed at us, so, lets continue." Hojo laughed as he continued walking with Naruto. Naruto looked up into the sky as he smiled gently, and then thought to himself.

"Thank you. . .Kyuubi," he thought. He then wiped the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve and sighed.

Mr. Tao jumped onto a carriage and quickly held onto the reigns, "Hurry up! Sakura, Hinata, Aya, get on this carrage, you three get the one behind me! It's not that hard to drive them, just pull the rope one way to in that direction, then the other for the other direction, get it?"

"Yeah yeah!" shouted Ino as she greedily grabbed the ropes. "Hahah! Let's go!" Mr. Tao's carrage pulled out first, then Ino's, Shikamaru and Shino fell back off the seating after the sudden jump in acceleration.

"What the hell!" said Shikamaru, "you're going faster than Tao! You're gonna pass him!"

"Whuh? Oh!" she pulled back slightly on the ropes and the horses slowed down a bit. "Hehe, this thing's pretty easy! You should try sometime Shino!"

". . .I think that I'd be safer behind your driving," said Shino as he stepped back onto the seat.

Back in the Leaf, Kakashi walked through the village, he stopped at a cafe and looked at the paper in front of him. A ninja sat down on the other side of the table. Kakashi handed him the clipboard the paper was on. "Look at this. . ." said Kakashi.

". . .we've lost one two, three. . .about five teams. What are we gonna do?"

"Well. . .we only got five jounins that volunteered to train teams, and five chunnins, which were Naruto, Shino, the others you know, they were all going to be promoted to jounin as soon as they got them. . . but now. We must recruit some more ninja I'm guessing, or at the very most, force five more jounin to train some teams."

"What if we add another ninja per team? Or maybe two?"

"That would be too much of a hassle. Damn it Naruto. . .you plan on taking this village down. . .you already took our strongest chunnin. . ."

Ota pushed a door open in front of her, it was a traditional Japanese door, and it slid past her, making a small sound as reached the end of how far it could go back. She was still wearing a kimono. As she walked through the house, it seemed completly traditional, as if the modern times weren't existent in this house. A man passed by her, he was taller than her and had not aged well. "Hello Rui," he said smiling to her.

"Hello Mr. Asuki," she said, smiling with joy. The two passed and she closed her eyes, sighing, she then bit her lip. Ota stopped at another doorway and looked up, a sign sat on above the door. It read "Send Room". "This is it. . ." she slowly said, as it had been the first time she had been there.

The door suddenly opened, a man behind it, Ota jumped back, being suprised. "Hello Ota. Sorry, but we didn't expect you so soon. Soonichi and Ishida are still transporting him."

"W-Well. . .without them I could get here faster, they should be here in about one hour. I had little weight on my carriage so I could go faster." She fell to her knees and then bowed to him as she spoke.

"You can stand."

"Yes sir. . .can I do anything else for you?"

"No. . ." he looked down at her and then crouched down to her, she was still bowing. "I said you can stand."

"Oh yes. . .s-sorry I forgot." She stood.

"Good job on capturing this Sasuke. I've heard that he was extremly strong. . .and yet, you took him without any trouble. . .how did you do it?" Ota stood up and then looked down the hall.

"I walked into the village. . .that night they were having a holliday so everyone was either drunk or having fun, so everyone was unaware. I basically had to just walk up to Sasuke and then use a jutsu that Ishida taught me. It knocks someone out for a long while, and all I had to do is run away with him after that."

"I see. . .well. . .you are still a chunnin correct?"

"Yes sir."

"You are now a jounin."

"Thank you Mr. Shindo." Ota bows once more, but stays standing during this one.

AN: BACK! Finally on track as well. Sorry so much by I started to read Hikaru no Go and I'm addicted now. No character things today cause those characters won't have much to do with the future storyline.


	29. Goodbyes

First Kiss--Chapter 29

"The journey of knowledge begins with ignorancy."

AN: Sorry for the delay, I went to Pennsylvania because of a death in the family. Oh yeah, and, -- means that a new scene started, the recent chapters probably made it hard to realize it.

"Wake up," said a voice. Sasuke's woke up, he shook his head as he opened his eyes. Soonichi stood in front of him. "You're in the Einizigartig, in a prison." he took out a piece of paper that was stuck in his sleeve. He started to read from it. "You will reside here for the next ten days before you are executed in front of the whole town. You will not leave the cell, talk to anyone outside your cell, and you will not get up from that chair. The only time you may move is when you go to your bunk, which is to your right. If you have to use the bathroom, you will be given two times a day to use it, it is behind you. In front of the bars of your cell is a red light, it will blink twice a day, indicating when you are allowed to use the bathroom. The only time you may talk is if you have a visitor. Get that?"

"Yes," said Sasuke. "I have a question."

"What is it?"

Sasuke looked down to his knees as he said, "Will I be able to move in the chair, like my arms and legs and such?"

"Just stay where you are, and you'll be fine. I'll come twice a day to give you breakfast and dinner. Goodbye." Soonichi walked to the right, and Sasuke sighed as he stared up at the ceiling.

'Is this it?' he thought. 'Am I going to die here?'

Naruto sighed as him and Hojo kept walking, "How long you think is left?" said Naruto. Hojo looked around, then bent down to the ground, he laughed.

"Look at this, its tiretracks, that means that the people that took Mr. Taguchi were in a carrage. We must be really close, because since we left, they were riding in the grass. They moved onto the dirt, assuming that we had lost them, and they hadn't got this way. Well. . .we must be close." He put his hand on the hilt of his sword. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"We're gonna run the rest of the way."

Sakura awoke, she sighed as she turned around and saw the carriage behind her. It was day now, a day after Sasuke had reached the Einizgartig. "Hey!" said Ino from the reigns of the second carriage.

"What time is it!?" shouted Sakura.

"About ten in the morning! Ask Mr. Tao how much longer we got left!" Sakura moved up into the seat part of the carriage.

"Mr. Tao?" she said to him.

He looked over to her and said, "Tell Ino to stop. We're there." Sakura flipped around.

"Ino! Stop! We're there!" Ino pulled back on the reings and slowly stopped, Mr. Tao followed her movements. Dust flew through the air as the carriages went to a hault. As the dust cleared Mr. Tao shouted for them to go to the woods.

Shino looked onto the path ahead of him, 'I dont get it. . .the village doesn't even seem close. . .' he then walked into the woods with the rest of the group.

"Okay!" said Mr. Tao. "We are here! The rest of the way will be brutal, and I'm not guarenteeing any of you with your lives. If you want to go back now. . .say it now." He looked around at all of them, they all gave their bravest faces. Mr. Tao smiled as he said, "Okay, here is the plan. We are going in, we're gonna create a distraction while a team of three go to the jail, which is in the middle of the town, and probably the biggest building there. Sasuke is in one of their cells. Team one, the distraction team, will consist of. . .volunteers?"

"I'll do it," said Shino.

". . .anyone else? We need three people at the minimum."

"I guess I'll do it as well. . ." said Shikamaru. "We dont really have any excellent fighters here, besides Shino. . .so. . .Shino, go with Mr. Tao. Me, Ino and Sakura will be the distra-" Sakura cut him off.

"No! I wanna see Sasuke! Take Hinata or something!" she shouted.

"Well I wanna see Naruto!" said Hinata. Sakura was speechless, she looked at Hinata and then gasped.

"Well. . ." anger resided again. "I havent seen Sasuke for like three years! You haven't seen Naruto for a day!"

". . ." Hinata gave Sakura an angry look and then sighed. She looked around and said, "Yes. . .it's a bit conceited. . .I'll stay behind. . ."

"So. . ." said Mr. Tao. "Me, Sakura, and Shino are going to Sasuke's cell, while Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru are staying. Say your goodbyes now, cause this may be the last time."

AN: Woot woot! Update-ness! Expect the next one out in a couple days, a week tops.


	30. Inside the Beast

First Kiss--Chapter 30

"Perhaps the greatest memory, resides deep inside of me, I don't know whether to let it die or to give it another try." (Some lyric I wrote a while back)

AN: Well it turns out the little -- didn't show up. So you'll have to guess on your own on when a scene change happens. Sorry.

"Lets go!" shouted Mr. Tao. The teams split up, the rescue team going into the woods and the distraction team towards the path. The distraction team ran onto the path, seeing the giant wall in front of them, although it was shrowded in the mist, the giant size still surpased anything they'd ever seen. As they continued to run, they pulled out their kunai's and shuriken, and the wall became more clear. It wasn't un till they got within twenty feet of it that they realised that something was wrong.

The gate stood wide open, not one person was moving near or inside the gate. All that was behind the gate was mist, no market, house, nothing. "Don't let the look get to you," said Shikamaru. They continued up to the gate. Step by step they walked into the city, the stench of fire met them, as Hinata gasped.

"What is this. . .?" said Ino. In front of them was an undescribable amount of destruction. Fire, bodies, torn down buildings, and cries were heard everywhere. "What happened here?"

Naruto and Hojo stood outside of the walls of the Einizigartig. "According to what the report said, they dont guard this wall, since it is reinforced. . .three times. It's fourty feet tall. . .practically impossible to jump, or climb." It was still night outside, and the moon wasn't showing, so the night was very dark.

Hojo unsheathed his sword and threw it into the wall, it went in deep, about to the hilt. He jumped up onto it, and bent down and put his hand on the hilt. "What are you doing?" said Naruto.

"Watch this. . ." Hojo gave a small laugh and said, "I said these walls were practically impossible to go through. Well. . .I'm going to show you how our ninja got in here last time. Now walk in front of me, right in front. Okay? You there?"

Naruto looked up, then back at Hojo. "Yeah."

"Alright, this may hurt." Hojo held his hand up, and smiled as he started to say a chant. Suddenly the wind picked up, and the sun started to rapidly rise.

Hojo showed up as the sun started to shine. His hair was flying in the wind, and his eyes closed. Suddenly his hand flew up and hit Naruto's head, Naruto flew through the wall, and pain shot throughout his whole body. He clenched his teeth, trying not to scream, as he knew it'd be the end of him, if the pain didnt get him.

Naruto tried to open his eyes, but they wouldn't budge. His mouth wouldn't move either, he couldnt hear anything, or move. Suddenly, he dropped to the ground. All around him was dark, he reached around, and found a string, he pulled it, and a light came on.

He looked around him, it was a room full of weapons, he had obviously gone inside the armory of wherever he was in the town. He sighed as he looked around him, nothing but weapons, kunai's, shuriken, swords, sheilds, armor. He picked up a sword and started to think, 'I've always wanted to use one of these. . .the guys who use them seem so cool.' Naruto put the sword to its full extent, streching his arm as far as it could go.

He started to twist the sword, looking at it glimmer in the light. Where he was it was too thin of a space to swing a sword. 'Too small to swing. . .' he thought, 'just find a sheath and get out of here. . .maybe use it if I need it later on. Where's Hojo. . .?'

"Hello Naruto!" said Hojo from behind him. Naruto flipped around, and instinctively drew his sword, it glimmered in the light as the sword collided with Hojo's own. Through the split second from when he had last spoke, he already half sheathed his sword, enough to block Naruto's.

". . .Hojo. . .!?" said Naruto. Hojo gave him a small laugh.

"When did you get a sword?" he smiled as he looked around. "Oh I see, I should have known we were gonna be in here."

"Where are we? How did you do that?" said Naruto as he sheathed his sword.

"We're of course in one of the Einizigartig's armorys. There are three in this building, two of them are for their guards, they also serve as emergency armories in case of war. The other one is just an armory for war purposes only. The two other armories though, are used twice a day. There are two shifts of these armories, shift A and shift B," Naruto sat down as did Hojo, as they both knew this was going to take a while to reveal. "The two shifts use two seperate armories, in order to not get mixed up in supplies, as each guard each has seperate weapons that they use. They come in once every twelve hours, the first shift, shift A at six in the morning, then leaving at six at night. It is about twelve right now, so we shouldn't be seeing anyone in here for a while."

"Wait, how did you do that. . .jutsu or whatever it was. . ."

"Its a jutsu, yes, it was developed by Shingen, as he and another ninja were the first to come here, well, Shingen made it because he knew he needed some kind of jutsu like it at some sort of time throughout his ninja career. He made it while being a chunnin, which he was for about a year, and then used it when he came here, last year."

"How long was Shingen here?"

"About. . .six months."

"And who was the ninja that was with him while they traveled here?"

"His wife." This made an impact on Naruto, as he remembered what Shingen had told him while he was in Sachi.

"Only he made it out. . .meaning. . ."

"Yes, the Einizigartig killed his wife. While escaping, after their cover being blown, they'd been living here as citizens for the year and a half they were here, she died. I dont know how she died, Shingen never told me, but. . .he got out because of that jutsu."

"I see. . .well. . .when are we going to rescue Sasuke?"

"Not for six more hours. When the guards come in here after their shift is complete, they'll be tired, and they would want to go home. That is when they are most vunerable, as the real B shift doesn't start un till 6:15, because the guards take a while to get ready for their work. So that is when we attack."

"Alright," Naruto stood up.

"No need to stand, we need to kill time anyways, so pick out your favorite weapons, and practice with that sword, you'll need it."

AN: o.o The mulch of what is to come came in this chapter. Enjoy.


	31. Guards

First Kiss–Chapter 31

"Perhaps the greatest memory is remembering all of our mistakes."

AN: Woot woot! Fighting! Finally. :D Well here we are, day 2 of Sasuke's imprisonment. Eight more days before he kicks the can. Or can Naruto save him? Gasp! Read and find out. Thanks for the reviews and the constant readers.

Naruto swung the sword one more time, looking at as if he were in slow motion. Hojo smiled as he saw Naruto swing and swing and swing, they had already practiced against each other, Hojo clearly winning each time. Although Naruto had just picked up the sword, he was learning fast.

"Alright, from my count it's been about six hours, so get ready for the guards," Hojo said as he stood up. The weapons all stood on shelves, creating about four rows of nothing but sharp and painful objects. "Get behind the last shelf, I don't think they use it, back up, you know?"

The door opened, Naruto and Hojo bent down as they watched the men stroll in. "Oh god damn. . ." said one of the men. He yawned as he walked to the fourth row, Naruto and Hojo being in the fourth as well, they ran behind the row, to the back of the wall, where the lockers were.

Naruto unsheathed his sword as the man walked up straight in front of them, the shelves were backed shelves, and Naruto put his head up to the shelf, listening, he went to the right, trying to find where the man was.

Suddenly the sound of rustling weapons, and the sound of steal hitting steal, kunai hitting shelf, Naruto smiled. He took the sword, took a breath, and thrust it through the shelf. The steel of the sword sparked as it went straight through the shelf, and instantly stopped.

On the other side of the shelf, a sword sat, stuck in the guards throat, blood dripped onto the ground, creating its splash, before a body destroyed the small ocean of blood on the ground. The man took the sword in his hands, and slowly pulled his neck from the sword, before collapsing dead.

"Now?" Naruto said. This shot the other guards into motion as they took up a weapon, most took the one closest to them. Naruto and Hojo split up, Naruto going to the right side of the shelf and Hojo to the left.

"Yeah!" shouted Hojo as he smiled back at Naruto. "Now, listen!"

Feet hit the floor as the guards ran the long, yet short fifteen feet past all the shelves. Weapon after weapon they passed, each with their jobs on their mind, and the money that they earn at the end of the day.

Sitting not fifteen feet from them was Naruto and Hojo, not with their jobs on their minds, but yet the one goal that they had set their minds to for that night. That one goal was to save their friend, their comrade and their leader.

Naruto flipped around the corner, just as the guard finished his run, he found a sword deep into his chest, as Naruto let the man fall, along with the sword he took out a kunai, another guard was not far behind the first. Naruto threw the kunai, and it connected with the mans chest, but he continued, the two met each other, the man shoving a kunai of his own into Naruto's chest, each tried to get the other onto the ground first.

On Hojo's side, he mimicked Naruto on his first move, cutting down the first man that reached the shelf. He didnt let his sword drop with the man though, and he sliced the second man in front of him, blood spilled onto his face.

The kill sent him off balance and there was nothing he could do about the next guard charging him, Hojo dived onto the ground, going for the mans feet.

Naruto and the man struggled on the ground, there had only been two people on Naruto's side of the shelves. The man took Naruto's neck, and threw him against the side of the shelf, Naruto gasped as he started to choke. He took a kunai from his pocket and shoved it into the mans wrist. His hands let go of Naruto's throat, as Naruto jumped on the man, grabbing his neck and slamming his head against the wall.

He repeated this over and over again in till the man stopped moving. He started to pant as he remembered Hojo and quickly got up.

Over on Hojo's side the two wrestled on the ground, Hojo threw the man off him, throwing him behind him near the lockers. They were quick to their feet, as Naruto turned the corner behind Hojo, "Get down!" he shouted as the man stood up and charged the two. He had already lost his weapon, so he went in with his fists.

Naruto unsheathed his sword, and swung it as hard as he could into the man, blood flew everywhere as the sword cleanly cut the mans head off. Naruto's mouth flew wide open as he saw the man's dead body fall to the ground, limp.

"Keep your composure," said Hojo though a pant. He walked back to his sword, which was lodged into a body, "Thanks. . ."

"No problem," said an out of breath Naruto as he sheathed the sword. He walked away from the body, but stopped at the shelf, just to look at the man one more time. He bit his lip as he turned the corner.

Hojo sighed as he said, "Alright, now, that took about three minutes to do, so the other guards are probably still changing and getting ready to leave. Now, we have to move the halls very carefully so we don't get noticed by any of the other guards or personnel that may be around right now. We took out most of the guards that moderate this part of the building. The other armory is across the building, this is a big building, so just stay behind me."

Naruto shook his head yes as he heard the plan.

"Alright, now, as soon as we get there, unleash hell."

Sasuke walked up to the bars of his cell as Soonichi backed away from them. Sasuke bent down and picked up a soda can, he looked at it and smiled as he opened it. "Hey, thanks," said Sasuke.

"No problem. . ." Soonichi said as he crossed his arms. "So what does a man who's going to die do on his last days? I mean besides drink a favorite soda?"

Sasuke took a long drink of the soda and then sat down in his chair. "I think. . .about. . ." he laughed as he took another drink.

"About what?"

"How my comrades are going to tear this place down." Soonichi gave a fake laugh as he walked up to the bars.

"And how are they gonna do that?" He leaned on them as Sasuke took another drink.

". . ." Sasuke looked up to the ceiling and smiled. "Because, if I'm right, Naruto was the first to go ahead and try to rescue me. Sakura. . .shouldn't be far behind along with Mr. Tao. . ."

"Who is Naruto. . .?"

"Uhm. . .you would probably remember him as short, blonde, loud, and he had a distinctive three lines across each of his cheeks." Soonichi smiled as the memory came up.

"That little bastard? I defeated him with one punch."

"Don't insult him. I'm pretty damn sure he's the one who'll kill you.

AN: Switched to Corel WordPerfect, see if this works on , not messing up the paragraphs and such.


	32. Soonichi

First Kiss–Chapter 32

"Breathe in the dirty air of the clean civilization."

AN: Sorry for the short chapters, I'm currently writing a personal story, and I keep the chapters at a size of 1000-1500 words to not put as much stress on myself, as writing two stories at once is a real painful experience. That's why chapters go slow. . .but. . .action will begin to erupt in this and the next couple of chapters. Enjoy.

Naruto and Hojo rounded out the next corner, they ran as fast as they could, while staying as low as they could to the ground. They passed door by door, window by window, as they ran towards what they thought to be the armory.

Almost no sound came from their feet as they turned right, and went down another hall, it looked exactly like the others. It was as if it were a maze. Hojo put his hand to his sword, signaling that they were almost there. He put his hand out, letting go of the hilt.

'Okay. . .that means. . .next door. . .end of the hall. . .' thought Naruto as he grabbed for a kunai. Hojo took a deep breath slowly came to a stop at the end of the hall, there stood one lowly metal door. Naruto ran behind him, looking down the hall, waiting for someone to walk in their path.

Hojo opened the door slowly, and a large creak was heard. The men inside stopped, and looked at the door. One started to walk towards it, the door kept going out as the man walked up to the doorframe. He reached out to grab the handle when Hojo jumped out and kicked the back of the door, the door slammed into the man, causing him to jump back.

He collapsed onto the floor as blood started to poor from his nose. The door, again, opened. Another man walked back to a weapon rack and took a sword. He walked slowly up to the door, put his back to the wall closest to the doorframe, and started to slowly inch his way to the door. He reached his hand out, but couldn't get to the handle.

The man took a deep breath as he reached again, this time he barely touched the handle, it fell his way, and he reached out again, he grabbed the handle, but instantly a hand grabbed his. He was thrown from the doorway out into the hall, and instantly the door slammed.

The men heard nothing, the four left ran towards the racks, they nervously grabbed whatever weapon and armor they could equip themselves with. A creak was heard. They all flew back, looking at the door.

Heavy breathing was heard above all else. The door started to creak open again, it then flew open, as the body of the man fell in front of them, blood soaked his uniform. "W-who is out there!?" said one of the more braver men. Silence. "Who is out there! We will kill you!"

Hojo walked into the doorway. "I don't think that is going to happen."

"Who are you!?"

"My name. . .well you don't need my name now don't you?" Hojo gave a small laugh. "Well, I just want to welcome you to the warming party for our leader, Mr. Taguchi." Naruto walked in as well.

"Hey," said Naruto as he laughed. He gave a smile as he said, "Give up your weapons and you will not be killed, no blood will be shed, and all this will be an eternal dream. You will wake up tomorrow and none of this will have happened."

"What about Tagimi! And Inoguchi!?"

"Them? They're dead."

"Bring them back! Now!"

"They're dead, they cant come back. Except for maybe this guy right here," said Naruto as he flipped over the second mans body, revealing the first man. "We only gave him a probably minor concussion, that sound right?" he said to Hojo.

"Just about," he said.

"And maybe a little broken nose, he'll wake up tomorrow, or will he?" Naruto reached into his shirt pocket and smiled as his fingers rest inside.

"What are you doing!?" said the guard.

"Just getting a kunai. . ." said Naruto as he held it above the passed out guards head.

"Now, do you wanna watch this man die, horribly of course," he said as he looked at Naruto, Naruto shook his head yes, "or. . .you can give up. One or the other." The kunai dangled above his head and the men shook, almost as quickly as the kunai.

"Come on!"

"Fine, fine!" shouted the guard.

"Good, sit down on the benches, all of you." Naruto put the kunai away as they walked up to them, Naruto laughed as he got right up to them. "Did you really think we were going to kill a man?"

"Didn't you kill Tagimi?"

"No. . .he's passed out." Naruto looked around as he sighed. "Serious? You thought we were gonna kill you guys? Come on! We're on your side dumb asses!"

"Oh thank god. . ." said the guard. They started to loosen up as Hojo laughed again, it was a small laugh, but the guards heard. "What was that for?" said the guard as he also gave a small laugh.

"Just for this. . ." Hojo threw his elbow in his face, throwing the man into the locker, Naruto unsheathed his sword as he cut the guard on the right end of the benches. Now all that was left was the two in the middle, Naruto quickly cut down the right one while Hojo threw his fist into the left guards neck. "Oh god that was funny!"

Naruto laughed too as he sighed. "Keep your composure."

"Yeah, now that the guards are out of the way we shouldn't have any trouble with guards un till we get to Mr. Taguchi's cell. Or unless an official is roaming the halls. . .but they shouldn't be around this time of the hour."

"Then lets go."

Naruto and Hojo jumped from the room and ran down the long hall un till they got to an intersection. They went left, and kept going for another minute, "Alright. . ." whispered Hojo back to Naruto. "The next hall is where Mr. Taguchi is!"

Suddenly a door opened, so quickly Hojo could do nothing to get out of the way, he slammed right into the metal door, it flew back into the wooden wall, so hard that the handle was stuck in the wood. Hojo collapsed onto the floor, moaning, he looked up at the man who came through the door.

"Soonichi. . ." said Naruto. Soonichi laughed as he remembered what Sasuke had said.

"He was. . .half right. . ." said Soonichi.

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

AN: I SWEAR that a lot of fighting is going to happen next chapter, so don't get mad. :P

Sorry for the delay.


	33. Out

First Kiss–Chapter 33

""Send the pain where it does not belong, because in the end, that's where it will end up."

Soonichi laughed as he looked over at Hojo. "So who are you? I know this one, but you. . ." he said as he put his hand on the hilt of his sword. Hojo still sat on the floor, as he regained his composure he looked up at Soonichi, he tried to stand up.

Instantly Soonichi unsheathed his sword and put it to Hojo's neck, Naruto jumped at Soonichi, who threw his left fist into Naruto's stomach, sending him back.

"Now! Now!" laughed Soonichi as he held the sword at Hojo's neck. "Not so hasty Mr. Naruto. Don't wanna loose your head before we get to introduce each other. Now, again. . .what is your name?"

Hojo said, "Hojo." Soonichi smiled.

"I know you. You are from Sachi! Both of you! I didn't think that Sasuke's own village would come after him. But I am proven wrong. So. . .Hojo, how have you been?"

"Fine. How do you know me?" He spit the words out as he lay on the floor.

"When you were four, you learned that you had a very rare blood type, and with this blood type you were given you ancient family power. Of course this allowed you to be the most powerful person in your small village, but you were also one thing that you can never let go. A killer. The only reason you left your village is because you killed everyone and everything inside it."

Hojo looked up at him, biting his lip as Naruto gave Hojo a shocked look. "No no! That is not how it happened!"

"Yes it is. . .you got into an arguement with one of the officials in the village, something because of your ninja rank. Then you killed everyone. But I do agree with your actions, preforming eighty nine S Class missions, and only at the chunnin rank. You should have been the kage I think."

"Shut up!" Hojo threw his hand into Soonichi's sword, amazingly no blood was spilled, yet the sword flew through the wall.

"Hahah! There it is! Come back to your true power!" Hojo stood up. "You see Naruto, he has something inside him as well, just like your kyuubi. Only his is hereditary."

"I said shut up!" Hojo threw his fist at Soonichi, Soonichi quickly jumped out of the way, but was quickly hit with Hojo's foot. Soonichi was caught off guard and flew back to Naruto. Hojo walked up to Hojo, who moaned from his already showing injuries.

"Hahah!" said Soonichi as Hojo picked him up from the collar. Naruto slowly backed up, looking at the situation in front of him, a green chakra flew around Hojo.

Naruto whispered, "A powerful chakra. . .covering their whole body. . ." it was as if he were reciting it, he had no idea where he figured out this phrase, but he somehow continued. "It is as if they are engulfed in flames. . .except they do not scream from these flames. . .they emerge. And when they do emerge, they kill all in their path with only one dying passion running through their minds. This is the power of the kyuubi. . ." Naruto fell to the ground as he started to pant, he looked around the hall, and behind him, 'Where were the people of this village? They should have heard something,' thought Naruto as he looked up at Hojo and said, "How does Hojo have the power of the kyuubi?"

"I thought that you woulda been more than this!" shouted Soonichi. The hall started to get very hot as the air began to thicken.

"You. . ." Hojo closed his eyes as he holsted Soonichi higher in the air. Soonichi, himself, made no attempts to fight back. "Have absolutely no room to talk. . ." said Hojo as his eyes opened, they were a defined green. "Where is the powerful Soonichi now?"

"Watching your power. I could easily defeat you now."

"Stop getting over your head Soonichi!" shouted Ishida as he turned the hall, he was in front of Hojo and Soonichi.

"Get out my way kid!" shouted Hojo.

"Soonichi! Get out of there now! Hojo is a monster!"

"No. . ." said Hojo as the green chakra immediately stopped, his eyes turned back to normal, and the room started to get colder. He still held Soonichi high, but everything else had changed.

"What?" the whole room stopped, and there was a large silence.

"He's mine." Suddenly the green chakra flew back. Hojo grabbed Soonichi's collar tight as he threw him down the hall. Soonichi went so far he slammed into a giant metal door, the door held its ground as Soonichi fell to the ground, passed out.

The door read, "PRISON". Naruto took advantage of this and ran past Hojo and Ishida, down the hall after Soonichi. Hojo now put his attention to Ishida.

Inside the door every prisoner jumped to their bars, trying to see down the ahl, the large bump had stirred them. "Everyone! Sit back down! Now! Before I kill you with my own hands!" shouted one of the guards.

The whole time Sasuke hadn't moved, the guard stopped at his cell.

"What are you smiling about?"

Down the hall Naruto jumped to the door, stepping over Soonichi. He then turned around as he searched Soonichi's body for something to help him get in. Suddenly a creak was heard as the door opened, Naruto slowly turned around, he got a kick to the face.

He fell back over Soonichi's body, and quickly scrambled up to his feet. "Who are you?!" shouted the guard.

Naruto sighed as he reached for a kunai. The guard shouted again.

"What are you doing! Stop now sir!"

"Its too late," said Naruto as he threw the kunai at the man. The guard blew his whistle before he lost all breath and fell down, dead. Naruto walked into the prison. The guard at Sasuke's cell looked at him and blew his whistle as well.

"Guards! Now! Guardkeep!" shouted the man, a kunai hit his throat as well. Naruto calmly walked down the cell block. He kept looking to his right, looking for Sasuke.

Naruto reached Sasuke's cell. "Naruto!?" said Sasuke as he ran up to the cell. "I knew it! Haha. . .where is Soonichi?"

"Right here. . ." said Soonichi as he put a kunai to Naruto's neck.

Hojo ran up to Ishida, who was performing hand seals as quickly as he could. He threw his hand to Ishida's neck, who threw his hands out wide. Instantly Hojo flew his hands back, screaming. "What the hell did you do!?"

His arm fell. . .limp. "A justu, your whole right arm is completely immobile." Hojo screamed as he threw his left elbow into Ishida's face. Ishida fell back as Hojo charged again, suddenly he stopped, as Ishida's eyes lit up.

A bloody arm rest directly in Hojo's chest, a lone ninja being the holder, behind Hojo. "Goodbye. . .Hojo."

–

Sasuke threw his foot through the bars, it hit Naruto, but Soonichi was thrown back as well. Soonichi fell back as he tripped under Naruto's feet, Naruto fell back as well but jumped out of Soonichi's grasp as he stood up.

Soonichi flew up and charged Naruto with the kunai, Naruto reached for his sword. The two quickly met, Naruto's sword blocking the kunai.

Naruto pushed back on Soonichi, and since he had the larger weapon, he had the advantage, and Soonichi jumped back. Naruto charged forward and tried a stab at Soonichi, who simply stood in his place, and threw his fist into Naruto's face as soon as he got close enough. Naruto regained his balance as he charged Soonichi again.

Sasuke bent down to the bottom of his cell as Soonichi and Naruto kept at it, he pulled the dead guard to him as he searched his body as best he could through the bars. He heard the jingle of keys as he smiled. He found the keys and quickly jumped up, he ran to the right side of his cell as he threw his hands outside the cell.

Soonichi jumped at Naruto, who threw his sword up to block him. Instead of going right for him Soonichi slammed his kunai into Naruto's sword, smacking it out of his hands, Naruto jumped behind Soonichi, who flipped around, and felt the swift kick of a foot in his stomach.

He flew back past Sasuke's cell, Soonichi did, as Naruto started to pant again. Soonichi stood up, feeling blinding pain throughout his body.

"Alright kid!" shouted Soonichi. "Play time is over, now for my real strength." The wind started to pick up as Soonichi stood. He began to walk towards Naruto as a chakra began to build up in his hand.

"The Rasengan?" said Naruto.

"No. . .its better than that. Watch and find out. . ." He threw it into the wall beside him, a giant explosion. The whole building started to rumble as Soonichi laughed. He began to walk again. "Time to die Naruto!" he started to run towards him, when suddenly Sasuke jumped from his cell, in front of Soonichi.

The chidori collided with Soonichi's chest, and blood flew everywhere.

AN: Woot woot fighting. More to come.


	34. Plan

First Kiss–Chapter 34

"Reading emotions is like trying to fly without a plane, you'll end up where you started. The ground."

AN: Sorry for the wait. School, as you know, has started up again and life has once again become hectic. So, only one update a week. I'll take the weekends off to write. So expect new chapters around Saturday or Sunday. I may be in a writing mood and add one during the week, but that's unlikely.

Blood fell from two bodies, and as it fell, it made a distinctive sound as it hit the ground. Like it was hitting the water, a small splash was heard, each time. One of the bodies laughed, as blood stained his teeth, and as the hand through his chest started to shake.

"Why are you laughing Hojo?" said Ishida as he looked up at him.

"Because. . .I'm going to die. . ." he made a small laugh again before his eyes closed.

The other body, Soonichi stood cold. Naruto slowly started to walk toward Sasuke and Soonichi, shocked. He dropped his kunai, and the sound of it hitting the ground was immense, as everything had stopped, and all sound was heard.

The guards who hadn't ran out in the middle of the fight were hiding in a cell, and it was only till Naruto walked past that cell did he notice. "H. . .hello?" he said.

They quivered, and Naruto slowly walked away. "Soonichi?" said Sasuke as he slowly removed his bloody hand from Soonichi's chest. Suddenly the limp body fell to the ground.

Hojo hit the ground at the same time as Ishida and the guards started to walk away from the bloody body. Time almost stood still as they walked towards the prison. Not more than a hundred yards away, Sasuke and Naruto walked towards the prison door as well.

His eyes opened as he saw the two walk, their footsteps echoed, and each one irritated him even more. He slowly stood up, as blood fell from his wound.

Anger became his primary factor, and it fueled him. Through clenched teeth, blood ran down, and he started to run towards them. No sound was heard, as his feet moved with such grace that was so inaudible, nothing could hear.

Hojo opened his eyes, he groaned as he flipped over to his back. 'Why am I not dead. . .' his head fell to the side, and he saw Ishida and the guard walking. Pain shot through his chest as he looked down, and touched his chest, a small hole in his clothes lay where the wound once was.

"What the hell. . ."

Soonichi created his Rasengan in his hand, and jumped towards Sasuke and Naruto.

Hojo stood up, and then saw Ishida walk towards the door, anger grew over him, and as he stood up, he felt his strength come slowly back to him. He sighed as he felt his fatigue loosen.

"Time to die Ishida. . ." he started to run towards the boy.

Ishida walked up to the door, he moved his hand to the handle, and slowly grabbed it. He looked forward for a second, then flew the door open.

The sound of the Rasengan made Naruto flip behind him, and before he could move, it was too late. A giant explosion occurred, and as Hojo, Ishida, Sasuke, Naruto, and Soonichi all hit the same place, at the same time, such energy, both coming from Soonichi and Hojo, exploded.

Fire flew from the building, engulfing the city, sound, undescribable, flew over all of them. Nothing but a giant, loud, sound.

Naruto gasped as he awoke. He flew up, and looked around him, he looked down at the ground and picked up a pile of ash. ". . .Ash. . .what the hell happened?" he said as he gave a long look around him, trying to pick up his settings. ". . .oh my god. . ."

All around him, there was nothing but ash. The building still stood, but for reasons Naruto didn't know why, all it was now, was ash. He stood up, and then finally noticed that around him was nothing but grass, nothing but a small patch of green.

'There's no way anyone could survive what just happened. . .but. . .how did. . .the kyuubi?' thought Naruto. He started to walk around, and as he soon got to what he saw as the outside, it was the same as the inside. From what he saw, it was nothing but a giant city of ash. Wind slowly blew away some of it, each time it came through.

Suddenly the thought hit his brain, he fell to the ground and started to push as much ash away as he could. "Sasuke!!" he frantically searched for him. He gasped as he stood up and ran back inside the building. There he fell again and flew his hands through the ash. "Come on! Come on!" Tears started to fall from his cheeks as he stopped. "No . . .all this way. . .for this."

He stood up and slowly started to walk away. As he reached the exit he looked back at the prison, then started to walk away once again. Suddenly, as he walked, he flew to the ground, Soonichi, who had been hiding in the ash jumped up, the ash flew off him and onto Naruto as Naruto flipped over to see what had happened.

"What the hell!" shouted Soonichi. "What the fucking hell."

"What?" said Naruto.

"You know? You? You should have stayed the fuck out of this. I'm serious. You know what you just did!? That explosion!? That was you!"

"No way. . ."

"Yeah way. You just had to walk the hell down here and try to save your little buddy!" Soonichi took out a kunai as Naruto tried to stand up. "Sit the fuck down Naruto. You know, you, I kind of liked you, till you came here. But now, not so much. You know what you did?"

"No. . ."

"You killed Sasuke and Ishida. And that little Hojo kid but who cares about him. Alright? You killed them. You know what I had in plan? It was fucking perfect!"

"What. . .?"

"I. . .yeah me. I was going to save Sasuke. I was gonna get him the hell out of this fuckwhole and bring him back to Sachi. Yeah me. I know you're going 'oh my god no way' but yeah its true. Alright? You know how long it took to plan that little attack? Two years it took, yeah. I could have thought of it in my sleep, but I didn't because I wanted to stay there. That little village, yeah, I wanted to live there, fuck the Einizigartig and just live there."

". . ."

"Yeah. I told Sasuke. I told him. But he didn't believe me, so he sent me back to my little hill, and I stood there everyday, just looking at that little village. Then you came. That changed everything. The village started to mobilize, as if I were a threat. Then, after word got out that they were doing that, the Einizigartig sent another ninja out there, so I had to do something or they were gonna kill me.

"So yeah, I did that little escapade and ran out of the village, cause you see. . .I was gonna tell Sasuke that I wanted to go there after I rescued him. Then he'd believe me. But no. Fuck no. You. You had to come."

"Why didn't you just get him the first night he was in the prison?"

"Because you little fuckhead, you know how heavily guarded a person is the first night? That's the night they try to escape the most."

". . .so. . .are you sure. . ."

"I'm sure Sasuke's dead."

"Why aren't you?"

"Because. You think that I'm a freaking retard? I saw that coming, as soon as you turned around, that kyuubi in you, I saw his eyes. Everyone else here, they didn't see it coming, and couldn't do anything to stop from dying.

"Anyone in this village could have stopped that little thing, but, if they didn't see it coming, they cant do anything. God damn it. . ." said Soonichi as he dropped the kunai and fell to the ground, putting his back up against a piece of metal that had survived the blast, "what am I gonna do now?"

"You can go back to Sachi. . ."

"Fuck no. They hate me. Without Sasuke there, I'm nothing to them, just an enemy."

"Soonichi. . .I had no idea. . ." said Sasuke as he fell to his knees in front of them.

"What the hell!?" said Soonichi.

"Stop being all excited and save him!" shouted Naruto. He flipped Sasuke over as Soonichi looked at the body, and closed his eyes. He started to breathe heavily as he put his hands over him, his eyes flew open as he laughed.

"There we go. . .he should be alright. . .give him. . .I don't know. . .half an hour."

Naruto smiled as Soonichi as he stood up. "I'll be around. . ." said Naruto as he started to walk away. He looked around him as he walked through the village, and looked at what it used to be.

As he made his way through the city, he saw the giant gate, he had been walking towards it for a while, as he underestimated how big the Einizigartig really was. As he rounded the corner to what he saw as the street to the gate, he gasped.

Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru all stood looking around. "No way. . ." he said. "Hinata!" he shouted. She flipped around, and smiled as she saw Naruto.

She started to run towards Naruto, who slowly walked towards her. The two met, and Naruto gave her a giant hug, and laughed as he looked into her eyes. "I thought. . .I was dead. . ." he said as he looked at her.

"What happened here?" she said as she looked around, still holding the hug.

Over towards Shikamarui and Ino, Shikamaru sighed as he looked at them. "When am I gonna get a girlfriend?" he said.

Ino gave him a confused look, then sighed. "Shut up."

Naruto sighed as he looked around too. "I don't know. . ." he said. "Lets go find Sasuke. . ."

"Wait!" said Hinata. "We have to find Mr. Tao, Sakura and Shino."

"They came too?" said Naruto as he broke the hug. "No way. . .where are they at?"

"I don't know, they're trying to break into the city."

"Oh. . .they'll be fine. . ." He looked over at Ino and Shikamaru. "Come on!" he shouted towards them.

AN: Woot woot. Arc is almost over. Long chappie this week, and expect them longer, cause I wont be able to do them as much. Well...I hope you enjoyed it. A lot of mind playing in the first part of the chapter, so if you didn't know, Soonichi was the guy who got up first, Hojo didn't. If you have any questions ask.


	35. Back

First Kiss–Chapter 35

"I've been waiting for a long time. . .for this moment to come. . .I'm destined for anything at all. . ."–Waiting, Greenday, perhaps the greatest band of all time.

Mr. Tao walked through the ash, as the left wall, the side they planned to enter the city through, had already fallen. The city was falling in itself. The three behind him watched in awe as Mr. Tao walked through the halls of the prison building.

The ash, both gray, black, and even a little red, still burning, caused them to throw their arms above their faces, causing the ash to stay outside their bodies. As they reached the outside, Soonichi stood over Sasuke, waiting for him to wake up. Mr. Tao's first reaction as he spoke, "What the hell!? Did you kill Mr. Taguchi!?"

"No, no!" said Soonichi. "I didn't, hell I saved him!"

"Give me proof. . ." said Mr. Tao as he put his hand to his side, to prevent Sakura or Shino to go forward, with the other hand he took out a kunai.

"You know that there is no proof in the truth." Mr. Tao clenched his teeth for a short second, then suddenly charged Soonichi, Soonichi, who was determined not to fight back, was speared straight through a wall of dust.

It flew through the air, as the wind started to pick up, and the height of the walls started to fall. Soonichi quickly got up as Mr. Tao gave a stab at him, Soonichi ducked as another dust wall came down, and Soonichi jumped back.

Mr. Tao, blinded in rage, jumped towards Soonichi again, and then threw a kunai at Soonichi, who, again, jumped back, running into an ash wall. This caused him to trip backwards, falling to his back, with Mr. Tao diving at him. Soonichi took his feet and kicked Mr. Tao out of the way, to the right.

Jumping to his feet as quickly as he could, Soonichi gave a deep breath as he started to talk. "Mr. Tao. . .I'll tell you now. . .I didn't kill Sasuke, or Mr. Taguchi, whatever the hell you call him. He's just unconscious, and, to prove that, go ahead. Kill me. Cause if I did kill him, I'd of killed you by now."

"I don't, and I never will, never believe anything you say," said Mr. Tao as he wiped off his ashy blade. "But. . .if you are giving me a free shot, I'd better just speed up the inevitable.." Soonichi looked back at Sakura and Shino. He gave them a long look, and suddenly closed his eyes, looking up.

"God will save me. . ." he said, looking back at Mr. Tao. This caught everyone off guard. "Mostly because. . .if I die, it's of a stupid, and vain cause. Do you want to be called a murder of that cause, Tao?"

"Yes." He flipped his kunai around in his hand, and instantly caught it. Smiling as he charged Soonichi, diving at his last step, towards his chest. Sakura shut her eyes as quickly as she could.

She started to breathe heavily as she clenched her teeth, and fell to the ground, putting her hands over her eyes, as to protect herself, even if she did cheat and look. "Oh my god. . .Sakura. . ." said Shino. This caused even more fear to envelope on her, and she cowered in fear of what could of happened. Then, Shino made a small laugh.

Sakura opened her eyes, and looked up, surprised at what Shino had just done. "Shino. . .?!" Shino looked down at her, and smiled as he pointed towards where Mr. Tao and Soonichi were. Her heard slowly turned to the situation that she saw.

Standing there, Soonichi gave a deep stair into Mr. Tao's eyes. He smiled as he stepped back. Sasuke held Mr. Tao's blade, and Mr. Tao looked deep into Sasuke's gleaming eyes.

Naruto, Hinata, Ino, and Shikamaru all stood behind them, as they had just got there. Naruto looked at the situation, and said, "Sasuke. . .you're alive. . ."

Mr. Tao, still enraged by the situation said, "Naruto. . .where were you?"

"I was with Soonichi, right after he saved Sasuke, then I went for a walk around the city, and found these guys."

"See. . ." said Soonichi, "What I said was true." Mr. Tao looked around, then dropped the kunai, Sasuke did as well, and it fell to the hard ground.

Naruto and Hinata sat on a piece of square metal that had survived, Naruto had his hand around Hinata. He tried to figure out how and why the explosion had happened. "One sec. . ." he said to Hinata as he got up.

He walked over to Soonichi, who was talking to Sasuke. "Yeah?" said Soonichi.

"How. . ."

"How what?"

"Did the explosion happen. . .I can't figure it out. You said it was me. . ."

"I. . .lied. It wasn't you. It was me. . .I caused it to happen in the first place. A jutsu, that worthy of a bomb. Ishida, the Einizigartig, Hojo, all too powerful to their own liking. Or mine."

"So. . .you killed them. . .what about Hojo. . .?!" Naruto was in a small shock.

"Why did I kill him, you ask? Well. . .Sasuke here, he even knew that in his village, Hojo was probably the most dangerous thing there. The kid was a monster, more of over than you are, or can be. What I said to him. . .in that hallway. . .that he killed a whole village just over an argument. All true. Don't mess with people like that, I did, and I almost died. I had to resort to this."

"I still don't understand. He was a good person. Can't you bring him back!?"

"No. He's dead. Let it go."

"I wont, he is the only reason I'm still here."

"And he is the only reason that this city isn't here. Earth will never reach this point, ever again. These people, just the children, could beat you Naruto. They could easily take over anything they wanted. Except for maybe the more giant countries, such as the Leaf or Sand. And that's only the children."

"And you. . .?"

"I'm a chunnin, I told you that."

"Not even a jounin. . .Naruto. . ." said Sasuke. "And this is how powerful this place was. "I believe, Soonichi, I believe that we can reach the power this city had. I believe that. . .if. . .people like you, Soonichi, lead half my men, and people like him, Naruto, lead the other half, we can reach higher than anyone else ever has."

Three days later

"In order to commemorate the following people who stand here today, we will have to commemorate the person who isn't standing here today. He died an honorable death, protecting Sachi in the greatest way possible," said Sasuke as he stood on a platform. "Hojo. . .a man who lived with all of us, will continue to live here. . .only in his memories."

The crowd in front of him consisted of the whole village, every ninja, villager, child, mother, father and son were crowded into the village center.

"And with that, we commemorate the following for their efforts to take down our greatest, and the world's greatest enemy, the Einizigartig. . .and with that. . .I'll tell you this. I used to belong to a great village, that you all know, the Leaf. This village, it had a long line of heros and great ninja, and we all had to read and study about them during school. Now, these men. . .will be the first along the great line of ninja that will be in our history books someday. Soonichi, a man who we all thought was going to kill us, ended up being the greatest savor. Uzumaki Naruto, another that we all know and live with, was one of the greatest helping hands in the end of the Einizigartig, and of course the following for giving up all they had to save me. Hyuuga Hinata, Haruno Sakura, Aburame Shino, Yamanaka Ino, and Mr. Tao. Thank you all. . ."

With that, the ceremony ended and the crowd started to walk out of the center.

Hinata and Naruto bust through the door, and immediately slammed it closed. The two held a kiss that lasted all the way to the bedroom, where the door, too, slammed.

AN: Alright, another one down. But. I must tell you all, that these may be the last chapters of FK, as the major storyline throughout the story is over, and the dream of about nine books is growing more dreary. Although I love writing this story, it's become more than a hassle than anything, but I do love it. Maybe this is just something passing through, but, I really want to do other projects, and this ties me down. So yeah. No real announcement yet, but expect something big to come up, as this Arc is over.


	36. Freedom End of Book 4

First Kiss–Chapter 36 (End of book 4 and beginning of book 5 entitled "Kakashi and Pain")

"Standing up to something aimlessly is better than not standing up at all."

Kakashi stood in front of the gates of the bustling city. Kunai in hand, ninja behind him, and the flag of the Leaf firm in his hand, he was determined. For what purpose, for what ideal, was beyond him and the rest of his comrades. The only thing that burned through his fists, through his arms, and into his heart, was the fire that grew as Naruto.

The city's open gates, standing firm and tall, stared down at him, as if it was stretching itself out to try to defend what it could not defend. It's arms, reached out, and the city walls cried as they passed straight through the bodies of these men, and it felt abused as they entered the city.

Fire. Burning eyes of Kakashi reached this city as well, and as he and his men threw the people from their homes, which they in turn destroyed. As Kakashi and the Leaf busied everyone to the center of the village, the only place not completely erupted in flames.

As the tied up villagers cried from loss, moaned from injuries, or screamed in pain, the men started to line them up. He bent down to a crying girl, her shirt ripped and her hair a mess. "Little girl. . .where is the village of Sachi. . .?"

She stopped crying and started to pant, as she looked up at the man, who now looked like a giant. As she clenched her fists, and her hair flew in the wind, she took a deep breath, and confidently said, "Sachi. . .doesn't exist."

Kakashi, obviously not satisfied by this answer, looked around, then bent back down to the girl. "Tell me. . .the truth. . .before you and this whole village dies. Look behind you," the girl turned around, almost at the immediate stop of his voice. A small flag waived, standing tall above the flames of the building beneath it. "That flag is of Sachi. They've been here, and claimed this village. . .now. . .tell me."

"No."

"Kill her. Next!" she started to scream as a ninja took her. The girl scraped and slapped the man, who didn't even flinch at her battering. She kept at it as the people of the village quietly watched her go into the distance, un till the smoke made them invisible. Kakashi walked down the line, to an elderly man.

"You saw what happened, didn't you? Now, I took you from the mansion here, so I expect you to be of some power, now, where is Sachi?"

The man looked behind Kakashi, where he expected the girl to be, then looked down. He sighed as he looked up at the ninja. "You are the great ninja. . .Kakashi. Right?"

"That is correct."

"Even someone as great as you, even if you do find Sachi, will never conquer us." He stood up, eye to eye with Kakashi, who stood, not impressed by him. "We will. . .stand! Even if you push us down, Sachi will bring us freedom."

Kakashi sighed as he shook his head, no, a couple times. He put on some gloves, his regular kind, and reached into a pocket, where he pulled out a kunai. "Old man, if Sachi brings you freedom, if they are your savor, where are they now?"

"In our hearts." The rest of the village started to stand up.

"Sit down! Now!" They stood.

"I said. . .we will stand. Even if you do push us down."

"Then. . .let me push you down." He stabbed the man, blood drowned Kakashi's hand as the rest of the ninja jumped on the village. No scream was heard. No sudden sound of anguish, pain, or hurt was heard. Just silence as they fell to the ground.

Shingen stood, standing on the village wall, his robe flew in the wind, as he watched the bodies fall. "They've come. . .already. . ." he took off his hat, and his hair quickly flew in the wind as well. "The Leaf. . .has come." He jumped off the wall, and quickly started off towards the village of Sachi.

- - - -

As the people spread out, leaving the village square after the speech, Aya walked around inside of it, looking for someone she knew. Person by person flew past her, all seemed in a hurry, even here, through the immense crowd.

Suddenly, a small circle was formed, and no one went through it, only around it, and standing on one side of it was Aya. The other side stood Soonichi. He gave a small, inaudible laugh as he couldn't believe who stood in front of him.

"Aya. . ." he said, through a smirk.

"You're alive. I thought by now someone like you would be dead, not trying to live in a village like this. What are you here for? This village has nothing that you would want." Her point made Soonichi sigh as he bit his lip.

"You're ignorant. I'm not here to destroy this place, I'm here to live here."

"You don't deserve a place here," she said.

"But I do. None of them would be here, none of these people, you, wouldn't be here, if it wasn't for me, and you know that."

"The hell I do. Leave. Now."

"No."

"Leave!" she shouted. A couple people from the crowd, which was half its size now, stared at them, but continued on their way. "Now!"

". . .no."

"Aya?" said Mr. Tao as he walked up to them. "What's wrong?"

"What is he doing here?" she said.

". . ." Mr. Tao looked at Aya, then at Soonichi, and sighed. "Unfortunately, he, is an ally of Sachi, and you must welcome him with open arms." He said, almost reciting it. "Even if you don't like him," he said, using the same tone as her.

". . ." she walked up to Soonichi, then pushed him as she walked out of the crowd.

"Heh," said Soonichi, smiling. "I thought that we were friends, Tao. Seems not."

"You can only be correct, Soonichi. I don't like you, of course, but. . ." he took out a lighter, and stared at a cigarette.

"When did you start smoking?" said Soonichi.

"After I started to kill people," the flame rose up, igniting the cigarette, and almost as soon as it was lit, Mr. Tao blew out. "Don't tell anyone. I do it on spare time, right now no one will notice."

"Alright. . ."

"Want one?"

"No I'm fine. But, you really should quit that, it makes you slower." By now they were leaning on a wall, just casually talking. Most of the crowd had left, and pieces of garbage, and a mountain of shoe prints lined the dirt.

"Slower?"

"Yeah, it hurts your lungs or something, if you keep going, you could get cancer."

"I'll be fine."

"So. . .when did Aya get here?"

"A while ago," he blew out some smoke, sighing. "When Naruto came, then slowly everyone from the Leaf came here, well not everyone, but you know what I mean."

"How many?"

"I don't know, six, I think. All are good, chunnin, maybe jounin level."

"I'm gonna go, bye." Soonichi walked away, as Mr. Tao dropped his cigarette. He started to walk away, when Shingen ran into him.

"Tao!" shouted Shingen, his eboshi falling to the ground. "Get Mr. Taguchi! Now!" Mr. Tao was suprised by this, and his hair flew in the wind as Shingen held his hands steady on his collar.

AN: Yeah. No ending soon. New arc. Weeeeell, I renewed my intrest in the story while writing this chapter, and I really like the first scene, pay attention through the next couple of chappies for me, cause it may get confusing.


	37. Rui

First Kiss-Chapter 37

"Feelings of happiness aren't true unless they are shown by pain."

AN: Woot woot updateness. Sorry for the shortness, but it was hard to make this chapter, hoepfully a longer one next week. Hope you enjoy.

"What?" said Sasuke as he sat at his desk, Shingen shook his head yes. "That. . .can't be true."

"It's not as farfetched as you may have thought, I was there, in Keito, when Kakashi's men ran through," said Shingen.

"Keito. . .Keito. . .Keito. . ."

"Your weapon supply is out. . ." said Shingen as he flipped a chair around, then sat in it. A bright, white, smile came from the shading that the eboshi created. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't see what's so funny about this Shingen."

"The funny thing is. . .Kakashi, the Hokage of the Leaf, one of the strongest ninjas in the world . . ." he laughed as he made his finger go around in circles, "is coming here, to kill us. Hell, we're not even on the map yet. The only reason people know about us is cause we declared like two towns ours, putting a small thorn in the side of the Sand, that's it. And I think that if the Sand wanted to kill us, they wouldn't send the Leaf, cause that'd just be. . .stupid." Another laugh came from him, as he sighed.

"You're right. . .why is he. . .hm. . .get Naruto, Mr. Tao, the rest of them, everyone, all the high ranking ninja, here. Now."

- - -

The people of Sachi, overwhelmed by joy, were now thrown into a fury once again. Running around, chores and chores were given to them. After finding that their greatest enemy, the Einizigartig, was found lost, and their new enemy, the ever-present Leaf.

As Naruto walked into the giant building, rain pushing down his hair. As he opened the door, heat greeted him, and it made him flinch from the sudden change. Hinata, Mr. Tao, Shino, and Aya were behind him, and as two other ninja followed them, they entered a dark room.

Inside, at the end of a long, black conference table, was Sasuke. Shingen sat, leaning against a wall, smoking on half a cigarette. "Sit. . ." said Sasuke, as the lights turned on. Naruto took a chair, the rest of the ninja following him.

"Alright, people," said Shingen, his eboshi sitting in the middle of the table. "Most of you have been noticing that the city has been preparing for war, and yeah, it is gonna be some pretty big stuff. But, the one thing you have to know is, the country we are gonna face is the one that most of you are from, the Leaf."

"What?!" said Naruto. "What the hell are they gonna do to us!? What did we do to them!?"

"What do we ever do?" said Shingen, putting his cigarette out. "I have no idea, all I know is that we have about. . .a day, two day tops before they are here. We have already found, captured, even killed some of their scouts, so yeah. And yeah, they've already found and taken Keito."

"What about Sen?" said Mr. Tao.

"From what knowledge we have, no, they haven't taken Sen."

"Alright. . .so, what are we here for? Battle plans?"

"Exactly! Mr. Tao, always the sharp one. Now, Sachi doesn't have any city walls, cause we never saw the use of them, of course, so no defending through our walls. Also, we can't do a one on one battle with these guys, they would tear us apart."

"What do you mean?" said Mr. Tao.

"Out of the ten greatest ninja in the world, apart from criminals, six are in the Leaf, three, the Legendary Three, are retired or dead, so that is nine that have at least come from the Leaf. So yeah. You should get it by now."

"What if. . .we. . .catch them by surprise?" said Hinata.

"Hm?"

"Well. . .when we got to the Einizigartig, the gates to the city, were, they were wide open, and no one was inside, moving at all. I thought of that, and I walked in aimlessly, I could have just been ambushed, but my instincts told me to move inside. Maybe it'll work on them."

"What are you saying, evacuate the whole city?"

"Not the whole thing, just our citizens, keeping the ninja to fight, and we can probably keep up a good fight if we knock down a lot of them off of surprise."

"Hm. . .maybe. . .maybe. From what I saw, there was at least three hundred of them. We have about one hundred ninja, five hundred other citizens, at last count. . .so. . .if we do take down a lot in the beginning, we can at least go down with a fight."

Naruto sat in his chair, staring at the desk, then looked up at Shingen. "No. . ." he shook his head back and forth. "No. . .we aren't gonna go down fighting. There's no chance to."

"What?"

"We aren't gonna go down fighting, we're gonna win."

- - -

"Hello?" said Kakashi as he knocked on a door, a cottage, in the middle of no where, nothing but green fields surrounded him and the house. The ninja weren't there, just him.

It opened, and a warm scene greeted him, a woman, in her robes, with black hair, and black eyes, and of most resemblance, that the lines under her eyes spoke of no sleep. She sighed, almost irrate at the task of having to speak. "Yes?" she said. Her voice was weak, and it did nothing to match her age.

"Are you. . .Rui?" she looked into his eye, giving him the same exact look that was staring deep into her soul.

"Yes."


	38. Again

First Kiss–Chapter 38

"You can't decide, so I'll be your guide."–Powerman 5000, "When Worlds Collide"

The day began easy enough, it had been three days since Sasuke and the village of Sachi started to prepare for the immense attack that they knew was inevitable. Everyday, at the break of dawn, their troops geared for battle, and stood at the gate, waiting for the signal.

Everyday, too, more and more men flew into the town. The Sand had decided to side with Sachi, in this battle for such a small village, only one hundred and fifty men were sent from the giant country. These were soldiers, though, not ninja.

Naruto woke, the sun shining into his face, he flinched, cursing the decision he had made, putting the bed right in front of the window. Beside him lay Hinata, still deep in her own dreams. Naruto sighed as he stood up, and walked to the other side of the room. Through his second window he watched the men below, then looked over the gate, waiting for Kakashi's men to show up.

But he knew that it wouldn't go that easily, Kakashi would make it so that their attack would be a surprise. "The only thing is. . .this surprise is one we know is coming, just we can't prepare for it," said Naruto. He looked back at Hinata, then opened his dresser.

He walked outside, wearing a black coat, under it lay a vest, strewn with weapons. He wore jeans, too, and a hat as well. The hat was brown, with signs of once being orange. His hair flew out from the bottom if it, and for once was not up in his hair, and he looked a lot shorter now, than what he already was.

Sasuke stood, staring at the field in front of him, waiting. Naruto stepped beside him, trying to find what Sasuke was looking at. "It's today," he said, Sasuke.

"It has to be. It's either that. . ." Naruto put his hands in his pockets, and shivered from the morning cold, ". . .or they're making us wait."

"I hope they know that if they destroy us, they create a war with the Sand, maybe if we tell them that before the battle they will stop, eh?" said Sasuke, smiling at Naruto.

"No, we can't. Sure even if we tell them, no, if we do, they'll keep on. I don't know, actually, I know Kakashi very well, it's just. . .I have to be around him to know what he's thinking. Just like anyone else."

"Yeah, I know what you're talking about," said Sasuke as Sakura joined them. "Hey."

"Hey," said Sakura, who, too, was wearing a heavy coat like the both of them. "So," her voice turned into a worrying one, in opposite to the cheery voice she had just had. "I heard that something big was happening today, no one's told me what it is. Everyone is worried, because we all know its nothing good."

"Something like that," said Sasuke. "It's just. . ." he looked at her, trying to find words through her eyes. "Never mind, but. . .when I tell you, you need to go and hide, ok?"

"No. I fight. Remember we've had this conversation befo-. . .well I had it with myself. I fight along side you."

"Is that what you really want?"

"Yes."

"Then I can't stop you. Just. . .be careful."

"Yeah, that's all that is important," said Naruto, wind came through, blowing their clothes forward. "You two, stay together. No matter what, ok?" He looked at them as they shook their head yes.

Naruto then walked over to Hinata and Aya, who were talking. "Hey Naruto," said Aya. Hinata repeated her.

"Alright, you two are ready, right?"

"Yeah," said Hinata. "We're ready."

Naruto then checked on Shikamaru, Shino, Ino, and some of the troops. He walked back over to Sasuke and Sakura, who were holding hands. "Hey–" he was cut off before he could speak.

"I see them!" shouted a voice from behind them. One of the watch guards, looking through a telescope, pointed straight ahead. Through the rising sun, black figures appeared on the horizon.

"Kakashi."

"Yep. . ." said Sasuke as he reached for his kunai.

"Alright!" shouted Naruto. "Roll! Roll! Roll!" Instantly everyone who had been stationary flew into action, one person flying this way, another that, each had their orders. Within three minutes, again, it was silent.

–

Kakashi walked into the town, his soldiers behind him. He slowly put his hand to his face, and pulled the cloth that covered his Sharingan, down. Not a thing moved as he moved one foot after another into the middle of the town, the town square. He stopped as soon as all of his soldiers were inside.

"Maybe they left?" said one of the ninja behind him. Instantly Kakashi's hand flew up, stopping him from saying more. He then moved his hand to his mouth, his index finger up, indicating for them to be quiet.

"Now!" shouted Naruto, instantly every door, every window, every opening in which a human could come through opened and the group was surrounded. The group, after a small silence, closed in on Kakashi's soldiers, and attacked.

Chaos occurred, one after another, each group started to fall individually, and the battle started. Naruto, already in the heat of it all, threw his kunai into a green vest, ducked as he heard the air being cut behind him.

He then flipped around and drilled his kunai into the nearest man. Kicking him away, his kunai went with the man, thinking on his feet he started to use his fists. Although he was never going to kill anyone with them, they kept him alive thorough the battle.

Naruto threw them into any face that he thought wasn't of his village, then threw that person aside, just to go for another one. It wasn't for another minute of this until he picked up a kunai. He seemed blessed as it had a string attached to it, and he flipped it around his bloody fist, to make sure the only place it went was in his enemy.

He drilled it into another person, after dodging his kunai, Blood flew onto his already bloodstained face, and he threw the man aside, the lines on his face were etched deep into his skin, and they were bold in their own likeness. He threw the man aside, and looked up to see his next victim when he stopped.

All around him people flew and ran and fought, but there in that split second it was him alone and no one else. But there was someone else with him. In front of him stood the man he was waiting to find, and he looked like Naruto too. Bloody, worn out, angry, all of these for a pointless, or so it seemed pointless reason.

It was Kakashi. He took one step towards Naruto, and Naruto took one back. They repeated this twice, until Naruto finally stopped running. Kakashi, hesitantly, took a step forward. Naruto stood still. Another. Another. Up until he reached right in front of Naruto. Their eyes met, and Kakashi went forward.

He gave Naruto a hug. Slowly the fighting stopped. There was a giant loud clang, many of them, as the soldiers and the ninja dropped their weapons. Blood fell from their faces, some of it dry, and their eyes were confused. They started to look at each other, some shook hands, some hugged, and all of them talked.

Tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he held his former master. Kakashi held his tears, but his eyes were sympathetic. The fighting was over.


End file.
